Der ohnmächtige Diktator
by Onoro
Summary: Es hätte die Nacht seines endgültigen Triumphes werden sollen, die Nacht seines Sieges über die Zaubererwelt; doch was Lord Voldemort stattdessen erleben muss, stellt seine Nerven auf eine harte Probe.
1. Fülle und Leere

_Fortsetzung zu „Das Grauen von Hogwarts"_

In einer warmen Augustnacht sass Lord Voldemort im hohen Sessel am Kopfende des langen malfoyschen Esstisches und lauschte dem Pendelschlagen der Standuhr, das sich gewichtig gegen das Prasseln des Sommerregens abhob. Tiefe Dunkelheit füllte den Bankettsaal und passte so recht zur düsteren Atmosphäre des Hauses.

In der Halle hörte Voldemort Narzissa Malfoy umherschleichen, und der leichte Geruch nach Angst verriet ihm, dass Wurmschwanz schräg hinter ihm kauerte und sich so weit er konnte von Nagini fernhielt.

Lord Voldemort lächelte: Die Nacht war so recht nach seinem Geschmack, und in nur wenigen Minuten würde sich der Raum mit seinen Anhängern füllen, und er würde endlich den Platz erobern, der ihm von Geburt an bestimmt war. Alle Zweifel, aller Argwohn der letzten Wochen war vergessen, die Niederlage im Ministerium unbedeutend, Dumbledore Vergangenheit. Noch nie waren ihm die Umstände so entgegengekommen wie jetzt, und er war nicht der Mann, der eine solche Gelegenheit verstreichen liess. Nein, heute Nacht würde er triumphieren.

Wie schnell sich die Dinge wenden konnten: Noch im Juni war er brodelnd und Crutiatusflüche abfeuernd durchs Haus gewandert und hatte ein ums andere Mal die Unfähigkeit seiner Anhänger verflucht. Wie schwer konnte es sein, ein paar Kindern eine Prophezeiung abzujagen? Und als Gerüchte über seltsame Vorgänge in Hogwarts die Runde machten, Snape anstatt persönlich zu erscheinen lediglich einen Brief schickte, in dem er von „Gesundheitsgefährdenden Gründen" faselte und Voldemort, so sehr er auch folterte und intrigierte, keine Informationen erlangen konnte, da hatte er tatsächlich an sich gezweifelt – er!

Doch nun war alles gut.

Was kümmerte ihn das „Grauen von Hogwarts" wie es der Tagesprophet reisserisch nannte? Solange die Auroren mit dieser Seuche beschäftigt waren, hatten sie kaum Gelegenheit, sich mit Voldemort auseinanderzusetzen – nicht dass es eine Rolle gespielt hätte. Der Einzige, der es je mit ihm hatte aufnehmen können, war Dumbledore gewesen und der war erfreulicherweise der Seuche zum Opfer gefallen und hatte eine Stimmung aus Furcht und Verzweiflung zurückgelassen, welche die Zaubererwelt in entschlossenem Griff hielt. Und da der Phönixorden, diese lächerliche und nunmehr führungslose Bande von Idealisten auf dem besten Weg war, dem schulleiterischen Unruhestifter ins Verderben zu folgen, stellte er kein Hindernis mehr dar.

Das allerbeste aber war der steife Körper, der wie ein Tischgesteck auf der Banketttafel lag und nur darauf wartete, Lord Voldemorts Siegeszug einzuläuten. Der dunkle Lord blickte aus roten Augen zu dem Bewusstlosen und lächelte noch breiter. Er hatte Harry Potter gefangen und würde ihn bald vor den Augen der Todesser foltern und noch etwas mehr foltern und ihn dann töten. Was für eine Nacht!

Die Standuhr schlug Mitternacht. Die vollen dunklen Schläge hallten durch den Saal wie voraus genommener Applaus und fanden ein wohliges Echo in Voldemorts Innerem. In diesem Augenblick verliessen die Dementoren Askaban, die inhaftierten Todesser brachen aus ihren Zellen aus und machten sich bereit, zitternd und bebend vor ihn zu treten. Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs entzündete Voldemort die Kerzen im Saal. Naginis schwerer Körper schabte übers Parkett.

„Komm her, Wurmschwanz", befahl Voldemort leise, und Wurmschwanz kroch ängstlich zu ihm hin und streckte seinem Herrn den linken Arm hin. Der dunkle Lord packte zu, drückte das Mal etwas härter als es nötig gewesen wäre und wartete zufrieden auf das Erscheinen seiner Anhänger. Der letzte Schlag der Standuhr hing noch im Raum, der Regen klopfte gegen die Fenster, und die Kerzen warfen skurrile Schatten an die Wände. Gleich, dachte Voldemort, gleich ist es soweit.

Und dann brach die Hölle los.

Aus dem Nichts ploppten schwarzgewandete Gestalten und füllten den Saal so schnell, dass Voldemort seine Entrüstung über ein derart unverschämtes Verhalten nicht zu Ende denken konnte, sondern aus immer schmaler werdenden Augen auf die ungeheuer angestiegene Zahl seiner Anhänger blickte. Besonders irritierend fand er die geflügelten Exemplare, die unter der Decke um den Kronleuchter herumflaterten und klagend wimmerten. Mit einer morbiden Faszination verfolgte er ein geflügeltes Abbild seiner Selbst, das herzerweichend jammerte und nach „Harry Raymondo Veritas" rief und dabei ständig mit anderen seiner Art zusammenstiess.

Es wurde eng im Saal. Die Masse schnatterte wild durcheinander und am einen Ende des Raums entbrannte eine wüste Schlägerei, was für Zauberer ein in keinster Weise angemessenes Verhalten war. Doch es bedurfte einer Hand auf seinem Arm und eines zärtlich gesäuselten „Schätzchen, was ist hier nur los?" um Voldemort aus seiner Starre zu lösen.

Als erstes holte er sein geflügeltes Imitat mit einem Avada Kedavra-Fluch von der Decke runter, dann erledigte er den verliebten Säusellucius an seinem Arm und dann schoss er auf alles, was sich bewegte. Mehrere Todesser schlossen sich ihm an, bis der ganze Saal durch ein Feuer aus grünen Blitzen erhellt wurde. Die Menge wogte quiekend hin und her, ein Teil verschwand durch die Tür in die Halle, aber wie sehr sich Voldemort und seine Verbündeten auch abmühten, wie hoch sich die Leiber auch türmten, es wurden immer mehr. Luciusse und seltsam mittelalterlich anmutende Zauberer tatschten an ihm herum, mehrere Bellatrix Lestranges versuchten ganz offensichtlich über ihn herzufallen, und die kriechenden und katzbuckelnden Wurmschwänze machten ein Durchkommen ganz unmöglich.

Auf dem Tisch war eine unbeholfene Massenvergewaltigung im Gange, die vor allem dadurch gestört wurde, dass ein übereifriger Fenrir Greyback über und um den Haufen aus mehr oder weniger bekleideten Todessern, ominösen Muggelmädchen und hysterisch kichernden Hogwartschülern hüpfte und „Ficken? Ficken?" hechelte. Der steife Harry Potter lag schon lange irgendwo auf dem Boden und wurde allgemein mit Missachtung gestraft, da es reichlich quietschfidele Potters gab, die entweder gejagt wurden oder mit verschiedensten Partnern in den Ecken herumtollten.

Auf der Standuhr thronte ein debil grinsender Dumbledore mit angeklebtem schwarzem Bärtchen, der offensichtlich das Berieseln der Menge mit Zitronenbonbons für das adäquate Krisenmanagement hielt, und tief im Gewühl verlas ein vorlautes Gör die Schulregeln von Hogwarts.

„Rückzug!" rief Voldemort endlich am Ende seiner Nerven und kämpfte sich Avada Kedavras um sich feuernd bis zur Tür, gefolgt von einigen Todessern, den Weasleyzwillingen und einer Gestalt, die man unter den bunten langen Haaren noch schemenhaft als Snape identifizieren konnte, was dem dunklen Lord im Moment aber so was von egal war.

Kaum schloss sich die Tür hinter ihnen, eilte Narzissa händeringend auf sie zu.

„Was ist das für ein Lärm?" fragte sie zitternd und zuckte zusammen, als ein vieltöniges Scheppern aus dem Bankettsaal ertönte; die Menge hatte wohl den Geschirrschrank mit erlesenem Goblintafelsilber und kostbarem transilvanischem Porzellan umgeworfen. Voldemort beachtete sie nicht.

„Wurmschwanz", reif er und der kleine Mann robbte unglücklich näher.

„Geh wieder hinein und hol Nagini heraus", befahl Voldemort, „und danach, und erst danach, wirst du dein kleines Explosionskunststück vollführen, hast du verstanden?"

„Aber unser Bankettsaal", jammerte Narzissa verhalten. Ihr Gesicht stand dem Horror in Wurmschwanzes Miene in nichts nach.

„Alle?" fragte dieser verzweifelt.

„Was, alle?" entgegnete Voldemort ungeduldig.

„Alle fünf Naginis?" krächzte Wurmschwanz, dem eine allein schon eine zuviel war. Voldemort stutzte, fasste sich wieder und nickte. Die Lage war bei weitem noch nicht prekär genug, als dass er einen seiner Horcruxes aufgegeben hätte und wenn er noch vier hinzugewinnen konnte – umso besser. Wurmschwanz krümmte sich noch tiefer und verschwand durch die Tür.

„Mein Lord", hauchte Narzissa, „ist es wirklich nötig den Saal zu sprengen?" Voldemort wandte sich ihr zu und verzog den schmalen Mund zu einem Lächeln.

„Bist du etwa anderer Ansicht?" fragte er süffisant und beobachtete zufrieden, wie sie wurmschwänzisch zusammensackte.

„Sicher könnte ich darauf verzichten", fuhr er fort, „aber dann müsstest du mir erklären, warum eure Bannsprüche gegen direktes Apparieren nicht funktioniert haben." Narzissas spitze Nase schabte beinahe am Boden entlang, während sie so schnell sie konnte von dannen schlich.

Voldemort begutachtete die überlebende und einigermassen geistig gesunde Truppe vor ihm. Nun, er hatte von jeher mit beschränkter Intelligenz bei seinen Anhängern zu kämpfen gehabt – so sehr konnte sich die Lage nicht verschlechtert haben.

„Durchsucht das Haus und tötet jeden, der nicht ist, was er sein sollte." Sie nickten und eilten davon.

Als er in der nunmehr leeren Halle stand und auf Wurmschwanz wartete, beschloss er die Wut auf später zu verschieben. Oh, er war wütend, ungeheuer wütend; wer wäre das nicht angesichts eines versauten Sieges? Doch zuerst musste die Situation beherrscht, und Informationen gesammelt werden – und dann würde jemand dafür bezahlen.

~0~

Im ersten Stock des Zaubereiministeriums rückte Robert J. Parkinson einen Aktenberg aus dem Weg und blickte streng auf das, was einst ein ordentliches Büro gewesen war. Hätte ihm seine kleine graue Beamtenseele eine so menschliche Regung wie Weinen erlaubt, er hätte blutige Tränen vergossen über das Chaos, welches sein ehemals normiertes und kategorisiertes Reich erstickte. Vergangen waren die Tage, in denen er genau gewusst hatte, wie viele Büroklammern er besass; vorbei die Zeit als immer ein Dutzend gespitzter gleichlanger Federn im Köcher auf dem Schreibtisch standen, und er Memos, die nicht in der durch Paragraph 15 des Büroverkehrsregelwerks vorgeschriebenen Flugroute hereinflatterten, hinausgejagt hatte, damit sie den Anflug in korrekter Weise wiederholen konnten.

Ob er überhaupt noch Federn besass, wusste Parkinson nicht; dazu hätte er sich durch Aktenberge und müde gewordene Memohaufen bis zu seinem Schreibtisch durchwühlen müssen, von dem er stark annahm, dass er sich noch immer im hinteren Teil nahe beim Fenster befand.

Parkinsons Blick schweifte verdrossen über die durch eine neue Flut von Beschwerdebriefen verschütteten Pfade, die er in mühseliger Arbeit durch den bürokratischen Dschungel angelegt hatte.

Es nimmt einfach kein Ende, dachte er gestattete sich einen winzigen Seufzer. Seit die Exilregierung in Antigua die Herstellung von Fudges Zaubertrank freigegeben hatte, wurde er mit Briefen bombardiert, in denen es hauptsächlich um die Unmöglichkeit ging, frische Drachensehnen zu bekommen, und die immer gleiche Frage, was bei Merlins Bart eine Kumquat sei. Als ob er dafür zuständig wäre. Was konnte er dafür, dass die Exilregierung vor einer Woche kollektiv beschlossen hatte, sie seien Meerjungfrauen, und seit ihrem Sprung ins Karibische Meer nicht mehr gesehen worden war? Seine Idee war es sicher nicht, alles stehen und liegen zu lassen und im gestreckten Galopp das Weite zu suchen; so etwas gehörte sich einfach nicht.

Er seufzte nochmals und las ein Memo vom Boden auf. Sollte er wirklich einen weiteren Tag damit vergeuden, alles soweit zu sortieren, dass er sich auf seinen Stuhl setzen konnte? Davon wurde das papierene Gebirge auch nicht kleiner, und er immer frustrierter – ein Zustand, in den Beamte höchstens andere trieben, dem sie aber niemals selbst erliegen durften.

Da erbebte einer der Haufen, etwas explodierte, Papiere flogen in die Luft, und die verstärkte Stimme einer alten Hexe brüllte Parkinson Schimpfworte entgegen, die er noch nie gehört hatte. Eilig schnappte er sich den nächstbesten Packen Dokumente und floh aus dem Büro.

Das Gezeter verfolgte ihn den Flur entlang um die Ecke herum und bis in den Hauptkorridor, der zum Büro des Zaubereiministers führte. An den Wänden hingen unausgegorene Edikte, die er nicht entfernen konnte, weil Dolores Umbridge sie mit einem permanenten Klebezauber versehen hatte. Dasselbe musste sie mit ihrem widerlich süssen Parfüm gemacht haben, das in dichten Schwaden die Luft verpestete, und Parkinson noch mehr zur Eile antrieb. Er stolperte über einen Fussball, der mit sich selbst spielte, umrundete einen kleinen Sumpf, wich einem grünen Feuerwerksrad mit Schlagseite aus und schlug endlich die Tür zum Büro des Zaubereiministers hinter sich zu.

Einen Moment lehnte er sich gegen die Tür und blickte zu den leeren Fenstern hinter dem ebenso pompösen wie unpraktischen Schreibtisch. Er hatte nie besonders aufs Wetter geachtet – ob Sturm, Hagel oder Sonnenschein war ihm einerlei, aber so ganz ohne Wetter wirkte das Ministerium noch verlassener. Zumindest war das Kreischen des Heulers hier erträglich, und so mahnte er sich zu einer gewichtigen Haltung, ging zum Schreibtisch, legte die Akten sorgfältig hin und liess sich in den Sessel fallen.

Ein pflichtvergessener Mensch hätte vielleicht gesagt, dass es ungerecht sei, die ganze Korrespondenz des Ministeriums einem einzigen Mann aufzubürden, doch Parkinson erlaubte sich keine derart opportunistischen Gedanken. Die Arbeit musste getan werden, und da er allein übrig war, lag es an ihm, den Alltag soweit es eben ging aufrecht zu erhalten.

Die Zaubererwelt hatte entsetzt auf die Ausbreitung des „abnormen Realitätszustandes" reagiert, der sich seit einem Monat von Hogwarts aus über ganz England verbreitete. Er nicht. Er hatte den Auroren schon immer misstraut. Was sollte man auch von Leuten halten, die zwar gross darin waren, irgendwelche Heldentaten zu vollbringen, es aber nicht schafften, einen Bericht in sechsfacher Ausführung termingerecht einzureichen, vom rosaroten Formular Theta 7 ganz zu schweigen. Von so was hätten sie noch nie gehört, hiess es immer, wenn er sie darauf hinwies, dass sie ohne das Formular keinen Vielsafttrank einsetzen durften. Dabei wusste jeder Anfänger, dass es seit Urzeiten im Büro 138 ganz leicht in der untersten Schublade des hintersten Aktenschranks zu finden war. Und dass Büro 138 im Ministerium herumwanderte und zeitweilig ganz verschwand, war keine Entschuldigung.

Darum hatte es ihn nicht überrascht, dass die Auroren nicht aus Hogwarts zurückkehrten. Und auch als sich der „abnorme Realitätszustand" in der Zaubererwelt verbreitete, hob Parkinson nur eine Augenbraue. Da er ein Zimmer direkt neben seinem Büro bewohnte, musste er auf dem Heimweg auch nicht über „Personen in explizit anatomischer Tätigkeit" mit seltsamen Augenfarben steigen oder ständig einen Impregnierzauber auf sich anwenden, weil man nie wusste, was die „aerodynamisch ausgestatteten Personen" so alles fallen liessen. Nein, die ganze Sache betraf ihn nur insofern, als er die Dinge beim Namen nennen, sprich bürokratisch akzeptable Begriffe für unerhörtes Benehmen finden musste.

Er hatte Fudges doch recht eilig eingereichten Rücktritt bedauert; ein feiner Mann, der wusste, wie wichtig es war Paragraphen genau zu befolgen. Mit Rufus Scrimgeour hatte er sich aber durchaus abgefunden, weil dessen tatkräftige Natur der „abweichenden Situation" entgegen kam – das heisst, bis Scrimgeour zu blöken anfing und sich in Ermangelung von Gras an den Tapeten zu schaffen machte.

An dessen Stelle war Percy Weasley getreten, und ja selbst da hatte Parkinson noch keinen Grund zur Besorgnis gesehen. Weasley wäre nun nicht seine erste Wahl gewesen – zu jung, geradezu nass hinter den Ohren, aber eifrig und was am Wichtigsten war, der einzige des schwindenden Personals, der bereit war den Ministerposten auszufüllen. Parkinson stutzte. Es war gut möglich, dass Percy Weasley noch immer unten in den Gerichtssälen herumgeisterte und den Richter spielte. Nicht dass es jemanden gegeben hätte, den er hätte verurteilen können, aber das Klopfen mit dem Hammer schien ihm zu gefallen.

Die Tür knarrte und eine Hexe mit rosaroten Haaren streckte den Kopf herein. Parkinson warf ihr einen strengen Blick zu und griff nach den Akten, um sehr beschäftigt zu wirken.

„Und?" schnarrte es vom Flur her. „Hast du einen Gegner gefunden, an dem wir unsere Voodoodunkellichtmagie ausprobieren können?" Die Hexe fletschte die Zähne.

„Nee, nur so eine vertrocknete Bürorosine", knirschte sie. Parkinson raschelte mit den Papieren.

„Menno", plärrte es draussen, „das ist echt nicht okay. Wie soll ich Blaise denn beweisen, dass ich seine Seelenpartnerin bin, wenn ich ihm keinen Drachenkristall geben kann? Ich bin eine Halbelfe, verdammt noch mal, und du weisst doch wie geborene Vampire sind."

Die Tür knallte zu, und Parkinson liess die Papiere sinken. So ging es nicht weiter. Er hatte sein Bestes gegeben um zumindest den Anschein von Normalität zu wahren, doch nun musste er sich eingestehen, dass es nicht reichte. Schon allein die Bewältigung der täglichen Beschwerden hätte eine Armee von Sachbearbeitern gefordert. Aber ohne Minister keine Behörde. Parkinsons Finger trommelten auf der Schreibunterlage. Es musste doch eine Lösung geben; irgendwo musste sich doch ein Minister auftreiben lassen. Sein Gehirn rotierte, suchte in den verstaubten Winkeln seiner Erinnerung nach einer Lösung – und dann fand er sie: Sie lag zusammen mit anderen Informationen in einem Archiv, dass er mit „unter Umständen nützlich" etikettiert hatte.

Natürlich war seit Tagen kein halbwegs vernünftiger Zauberer ins Ministerium gekommen, aber wenn denn jemand käme und wenn dieser jemand sich auf den Sessel des Zaubereiministers setzen würde – dann hätte der Plan eine ganz passable Chance. Parkinson gönnte sich ein minimales Lächeln und machte sich ans Werk.

11


	2. Ein neuer Mitarbeiter

Severus Lucifer Snape winkte mit dem Zauberstab, und die Fackeln entlang der Wände der Eingangshalle entzündeten sich. Seine Schritte hallten auf dem Marmorboden, und Schutt knirschte unter seinen Sohlen.

Er blickte hinauf zur pfauenblauen Decke, in der wie in den Wänden kreisrunde Dellen und Löcher klafften und einem flüchtigen Blick von einem heftigen Kampf erzählten. Schaute man aber genauer hin, so hatten die Dellen den Durchmesser von Klatschern, und der goldene Schnatz, der mit gebrochenem linkem Flügel an den kalten Kaminen vorbeitrudelte, bestätigte diesen Eindruck.

Quidditch, dachte Snape, überlegte kurz wie stark man einen Klatscher wohl schlagen musste um eine solche Verwüstung anzurichten und wandte sich dann dem Brunnen zu. Einen Moment betrachtete er das frivole Trio aus Harry Potter, Sirius Black und Lucius Malfoy, das sich um einen marmornen dunklen Lord gruppierte und lüstern dreinschaute. Wenn sein Herr das zu sehen bekäme, würde es für alle Beteiligten äusserst unangenehm werden. Drarum hob er den Zauberstab und schoss dem obszön grinsenden Voldemort den Kopf von den Schultern; Fluch um Fluch zerlegte er das Standbild, bis nichts als Geröll übrig blieb und grinste dann zufrieden.

Sein Herr geriet schon in Rage, wenn er sich eine Auszeit mit einer Hermine Granger nahm – Snape hatte schon drei von ihnen verloren; ein Glück, dass es so viele gab.

Trotzdem: Es war nicht gerecht. Immerhin hatte der dunkle Lord in ihm einen wahren Verfechter seiner Sache. Snape glaubte fest daran, dass Voldemort völlig missverstanden wurde und alles nur, weil er Luzifers Sohn war, und der war wohl der missverstandendste Herr aller Zeiten. Snape erinnerte sich noch genau an den Tag, an dem Voldemort ihn vor diesen heimtückischen Engeln gerettet hatte, auch wenn der dunkle Lord nie darüber sprach – Snape trug seinen zweiten, ehrenhalber verliehenen Namen mit Stolz. Nein, Voldemort war ein feiner Kerl – wer sonst hätte sich eines armen Halbelf-Halbdämons angenommen, den sonst alle nur mit Verachtung straften? Niemand, genau und da machte es nichts, wenn Voldemort ihn aus schmalen Augen fixierte, wenn Snape seine schwarzen Schwingen nicht schnell genug verbarg oder unbedacht über seine Kindheit in der Welt der Elfen sprach. Er hatte sicher seine Gründe, schliesslich war er Luzifers Sohn! Snape stiess die Luft aus und kratzte sich mit dem Zauberstab am Rücken.

Er verstand nicht so ganz, was vor sich ging. Natürlich war es verwirrend, dass es neben ihm noch fünf weitere Snapes in Voldemorts Nähe gab, ganz zu schweigen von den Dutzenden, die sich in der Zaubererwelt herumtrieben, aber bis auf den einen mit den langen bunten Haaren, der über nichts anderes als Haarkuren und Gesichtsmasken redete, waren sie ganz in Ordnung. Und selbst der war im Vergleich mit den Luciussen erträglich. Snape hatte ihnen schon oft erklärt, dass all ihre Mühen umsonst waren, weil Godric Gryffindor Voldemorts Seelenpartner war – aber sie wollten ja nicht hören.

Hinter ihm machte es zweimal "Plopp", gefolgt von durchdringendem Kreischen.

„Was machst du hier?" Snape verdrehte die Augen und wandte sich langsam um. Wenn man vom Oger spricht…

„Der dunkle Lord hat mich beauftragt Informationen zu sammeln", keifte Lucius zurück und baute sich vor Bellatrix auf. Snape brachte sich wohlweislich hinter den Trümmern des Brunnens in Sicherheit.

„Mich!" brüllte Lucius weiter. „Du kannst also gleich wieder verschwinden."

„Das hättest du wohl gerne", schrie Bellatrix und fuchtelte mit ihrem Zauberstab vor Lucius' Gesicht herum. „Aber mir hat er gesagt, dass ich die Aurorenzentrale nach Hinweisen durchsuchen soll, und im Gegensatz zu dir werde ich auch etwas finden!" Sie starten sich an; Snape zählte bis drei.

„Er mag mich viel lieber als dich", fauchte Lucius und stampfte mit dem Fuss auf.

„Denskte!" schnappte sie.

„Haltet die Klappe!"

Alecto Carrows Stimme klang niemals angenehm, aber wenn sie wütend war, erklomm sie Höhen, die selbst eine Fledermaus hätten abstürzen lassen: Es fühlte sich an, als kratze jemand mit spitzen Fingernägeln übers Trommelfell. Snape fummelte an seinen Ohren, während Alecto an ihm vorbeirauschte und die beiden Streithähne ins Gebet nahm. Ihr Bruder apparierte in einer Ecke, das hässliche Gesicht in schiefem Grinsen noch unansehnlicher verzerrt, und wuchtete seinen plumpen Körper in Richtung des schwesterlichen Schimpfens.

„Ihr seid das letzte", zeterte Alecto. „Wenn ihr euch nicht immer zanken würdet, hätten wir die Lage schon lange unter Kontrolle. Erst gestern ist uns ein schwangerer Möchtegern-Dunkler-Lord entkommen, weil ihr euch unbedingt duellieren musstet, und der war nun wirklich nicht schnell!"

„Das war ich nicht", protestierte Lucius. „Das war Lucius 4. Ich habe damit gar nichts zu tun!" Bellatrix trommelte mit den Füssen auf den Boden.

„Der Kerl hatte es verdient", schrie sie. „Er hat gesagt, dass ich das falsche Geschlecht hätte!"

„Du bist die Allerschlimmste", keifte Alecto. „Ich habe dich noch nie ausstehen können: Bildest dir ein, du seiest wer, nur weil du die Longbottoms in den Wahnsinn gefoltert hast. Pah, als ob das so grossartig wäre." Sie blickte Bellatrix verächtlich an, die anscheinend nicht so ganz verstand, worum es eigentlich ging. Lucius nutzte die Gelegenheit und huschte davon.

„Früher hast du um deine Prioritäten gewusst", ätzte Alecto weiter. „Aber jetzt schleichst du nur noch um den dunklen Lord herum und himmelst ihn an. Du lässt nach."

„Liebestoll", grunzte Amycus und flog im nächsten Moment, durch einen Fluch von Bellatrix getroffen, gegen die Wand.

„Gar nicht wahr!" kreischte diese hochrot über das Bröckeln des Marmors hinweg.

„Lass meinen Bruder in Ruhe, du Luder!" heulte Alecto und schon stoben Flüche hin und her.

Snape seufzte, breitete seine schwarzen Schwingen aus und brachte sich nahe der Decke in Sicherheit. Der goldene Schnatz torkelte heran, prallte an Snapes rechtem Flügel ab und schoss schräg nach unten direkt in die feinsäuberlich gekämmte luciusische Haarpracht.

„Mach das weg!" plärrte Lucius veitstanzend und fingerte hektisch durch die Strähnen. Rockwood apparierte neben dem stöhnenden Amycus, warf einen Blick in die Runde und grinste boshaft, als er Snape entdeckte.

Warum, dachte Snape und fuhr gleich darauf zusammen.

„Seid ihr fertig?" Die Frage war nicht mehr als ein Raunen, doch der bedrohliche Ton trug sie bis in den hintersten Winkel der Halle und beendete das Spektakel schlagartig. Snape versuchte unbemerkt auf den Boden zurückzusinken, aber es war zu spät.

„Crucio", ertönte es, Snape krümmte sich unter Schmerzen zusammen und fiel die letzten zwei Meter hinab. Die Schmerzen hielten an, Schritte knirschten auf dem Schutt und Rockwood kicherte.

Lord Voldemort blieb zwei Schritte vor Snape stehen, brach endlich den Fluch und fragte trügerisch sanft:

„Was habe ich dir über das Fliegen gesagt?" Snape konnte seinen roten Blick förmlich auf sich fühlen.

„Dass ich es lassen soll", presste er mühsam hervor.

„In der Tat", sagte Voldemort, schickte einen weiteren Crutiatusfluch hinterher und wandte sich den anderen zu.

Bellatrix und Lucius hatten die Unterbrechung genutzt um ihre Frisuren zu richten und sprangen nun wie junge Hunde zu ihrem Herrn – die Rangelei um den besten Platz gaben sie erst auf, als sie den Abscheu im Gesicht des dunklen Lords bemerkten.

„Alecto", sagte dieser leise. „Les deinen Bruder auf, und dann nehmt ihr euch die Abteilung für internationale Beziehungen vor." Alecto nickte beflissen, zerrte den jammernden Amycus auf die Beine und schleppte ihn hinter sich her zu einem der Aufzüge, während Voldemort sich Rockwood zuwandte.

„Die Mysteriumsabteilung." Rockwood neigte den Kopf, trat den noch immer auf dem Boden liegenden Snape vors Schienbein und verschwand. Snape umklammerte sein Bein und biss die Zähne zusammen. Wenn sein geliebter Herr ihn bestrafte, ging das in Ordnung – er hatte jedes Recht dazu. Aber Rockwood, oh, der würde sich noch wundern. Wenn Remus ihn erst in die Finger bekam, oh ja; Snape würde schon dafür sorgen.

„Ich durchsuche die Aurorenzentrale", rief Bellatrix und hob die Hand wie eine übereifrige Schülerin. Snape dachte wehmütig an Hermine, an mehrere auf einmal, um genau zu sein.

„Nimm Lucius mit. Wenn ihr dort nichts findet, arbeitet euch nach unten durch." Bellatrix zog eine Schnute.

„Ich brauche Lucius nicht."

„Und ich brauche sie nicht", warf Lucius trotzig ein. Voldemort spielte beiläufig mit seinem Zauberstab.

„Tatsächlich?" fragte er, und die Sache war erledigt. Snape richtete sich langsam auf und wartete, dass die Reihe an ihn kam.

„Ich gehe davon aus, dass du dich erfolgreich um Informationen über den Zaubertrank bemühen wirst, nicht wahr Snape?" Snape nickte, pickte eine schwarze Feder von seinem Umhang und eilte aus der Halle, wild entschlossen seinen früheren Fehler wieder gut zu machen.

~0~

Als der Aufzug im ersten Stock ankam, trat Voldemort auf den Flur und blickte sich um. Wie er vermutet hatte, war es auch hier wie im ganzen Ministerium menschenleer. Die Wände zierten rosarote Plakate und aus einem der Büros schalte eklige Muggelmusik.

„You are not alone", plärrte eine geschlechtslose gegen Rauschen ankämpfende Stimme. Voldemort ging dem Geheule nach, trat in ein verwaistes Büro und zerschoss das Radio. Selbst fürs Zaubereiministerium war das unterste Schublade.

Kurz sah er die wenigen Papiere durch, dann verliess er das Büro wieder. Nein, wenn irgendwo Informationen zu bekommen waren, dann im Büro des Zaubereiministers – immerhin hatte Fudges Ausflug nach Hogwarts die Sache erst publik gemacht, wobei publik nicht hiess, dass jemand wusste, was wirklich vor sich ging.

Voldemort schritt schneller aus. Die Leute waren eben beschränkt: Ein Umstand, den er im Allgemeinen begrüsste, im letzen Monat aber verfluchen gelernt hatte; wenn er daran dachte, dass die sechs da unten seine brauchbarsten Anhänger waren – es war so frustrierend.

Noch vor einem Monat war die Welt ein schöner dunkler Ort gewesen, und er trotz der Niederlage im Ministerium das allgemeine Zentrum von Furcht und Verzweiflung. Jetzt malten die Leute Pamphlete mit Karikaturen seiner geflügelten Imitate und überschrieben sie mit „Das grosse Plärren" und ähnlichem. Manche sagten bereits, dass die kopulierenden Leiberberge in ihren Vorgärten viel schlimmer seien als er, und wegen der andauernden Jagd auf die Verballhornungen seiner Selbst, kam er zu nichts mehr. Sein Vorsatz, seine Wut auf später zu verschieben, hatte sich längst verflüchtigt – er war nur noch wütend, und das Schlimmste daran war, dass er kein Ventil für diese Wut fand.

Früher war es so leicht gewesen: Ein Crutiatus hier, ein Avada Kedavra da und schon ging es ihm besser. Nun wurde er nicht einmal mehr die Wut über Pseudosnapes Ausflug an die Decke los; dabei wusste der ganz genau, wie sehr Voldemort alles mit Flügeln dran verabscheute. Aber wo er früher dieses herrlich zerreissende Gefühl verspürt hatte, diese Flut aus Macht und eigener Bedeutsamkeit, wenn er jemanden tötete, fühlte er jetzt – nichts. Ein Avada Kedavra war nur eine Handbewegung, abgenutzt durch die vielen vielen Morde der letzen Wochen. Vielleicht lag es an den Objekten, welche es traf, die man nicht im Ansatz ernst nehmen konnte, und die sich oft genug derart in ihrer eigenen inneren Unlogik verfingen, dass sie wie kopflose Hühner im Kreis rannten. Es war wie das Schiessen auf Blechbüchsen – völlig reizlos.

Er stiess die Tür zum Büro des Zaubereiministers auf und begann damit, die Aktenschränke zu durchsuchen.

Einiges hatte er sich schon zusammengereimt: Zum Beispiel betrafen diese Erscheinungen nur bestimmte, meist attraktive oder im Imitat wesentlich aufgewertete Zauberer und Hexen, und es schienen nur Leute betroffen zu sein, die in einer Beziehung zu ihm selbst oder zu Hogwarts standen. Manche gab es in hundertfacher Ausführung: Harry Potter, die männlichen Malfoys, Sirius Black, Snape und, aus welchem Grund auch immer, ihn selbst. Die Weasleybande hatte sich ins tausendfache vermehrt, war aber im Vergleich zu anderen sexuell relativ uninteressiert und generell unangenehm. Nicht dass sie je angenehm gewesen wären oder Voldemort interessiert hätten, aber schon die Tatsache allein, dass er sich jetzt mit solchen Dingen beschäftigen musste, war ihm zuwider.

Und was auch immer diese Seuche oder Invasion war, sie schien ansteckend zu sein: Bellatrix wurde von Tag zu Tag seltsamer, obwohl sie den Zaubertrank täglich dreimal zu sich nahm, und Narzissa Malfoy hatte ständig versucht, Sohn und Gatte mit irgendwelchen Männern zu verkuppeln. Nun, jetzt nicht mehr, dachte Voldemort grimmig und griff nach der nächsten Akte.

Es war genug. Er brauchte einen Namen, er musste sich rächen – schnell. Sollte ihm noch ein Harry Potter freudestrahlend entgegenhüpfen und ihn „Papi" nennen, würde er losgehen, sämtliche Horcruxes einsammeln, sie sich wieder einverleiben und von der nächsten Klippe springen.

Da fand er den Bericht über Fudges Ausflug nach Hogwarts. Voldemort schrieb triumphierend auf, erhob sich und ging die Akte in Händen zum Schreibtisch, und schob den Sessel zurück. Er überflog die ersten Seiten, schauderte, als er zu den Briefen mit den explodierenden Herzchen kam, mit denen mittlerweilen das malfoysche Haus befeuert wurde, und stutzte als er endlich die so gut behütete Urheberschaft fand.

Muggel? Geschichten von Muggeln, die sich verselbstständigten? Er legte den Bericht auf den Tisch. Wie war das möglich? Nicht dass er an McGonagalls und Snapes Schlussfolgerungen zweifelte; Snape war ein kluger Mann gewesen. Und eigentlich spielte das ja keine Rolle. Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich. Kein Wunder hatte das Ministerium diese Information geheim gehalten: Alle Gesetze zum Schutz von Muggeln wären unnütz gewesen – in ganz England gäbe es heute keine Muggel mehr, hätten die Zauberer davon gewusst. Er lächelte zufrieden. Zumindest würde es demnächst keine Muggel mehr geben. Der Ausflug hierher hatte sich mehr als gelohnt. Im Geist entwarf er bereits einen Schlachtplan, überlegte, wie er genügend Leute zusammenbekommen konnte, um dieses zwar ambitionierte, aber nicht unerreichbare Ziel zu erreichen. Aber halt: Eigentlich musste er nichts weiter tun, als diese Information unter die Leute bringen – der Tagesprophet würde es sicher liebend gern verbreiten, wenn er einen anonymen Hinweis erhielt, geschrieben auf ein Pergament mit dem Briefkopf des Ministeriums. Voldemort lächelte noch breiter und setzte sich in den Sessel.

Die Magie schlug augenblicklich zu.

Kaum berührte sein Hintern das Polster, kaum lagen seine Arme auf den Lehnen, wanden sich unsichtbare Fesseln um seine Glieder und zurrten ihn am Sessel fest. Sofort kämpfte er dagegen an, wand sich sammelte seine Kräfte, versuchte es erneut – vergebens. Er sass inmitten einer Glocke aus uralter Magie und konnte nicht fort. Während er sich noch schalt, dass er diese enorme Kraft nicht gefühlt hatte, schrillte es in der Ferne, eilige Schritte erklangen auf dem Flur, und im Türrahmen erschien ein grauer hagerer Mann und betrachtete ihn aus bebrillten Augen mit einer Mischung aus Freude, Erstaunen und milder Enttäuschung. Voldemort mass den Mann und gab den Kampf gegen seine Fesseln auf. Dieser offensichtliche Beamte besass nicht die Fähigkeit derart alte Magie zu wirken; vermutlich wusste er nicht einmal, dass Voldemort gefangen war. Geduld, mahnte er sich, richtete sich auf und lächelte kalt.

„Hm, hm", machte der Beamte und neigte den Kopf zur Seite. „Das ist nun nicht gerade das, was ich erwartet habe."

„Wir kriegen nicht immer das, was wir wollen", entgegnete Voldemort unverbindlich und fügte im Stillen hinzu: Aber immer das, was wir verdienen. Der da würde einem Avada Kedavra sicher zu neuer Kraft verhelfen. Der Beamte beachtete ihn gar nicht.

„Das Aussehen ist ein Problem", murmelte er, „erinnert mich an eine Blindschleiche. Hm, da müssen wir was tun."

„Blindschleiche?" stiess Voldemort hervor.

„Haare braucht's. Und eine richtige Nase und vielleicht etwas Farbe, ja, das müsste gehen", überlegte der Mann weiter. Voldemort starrte ihn an. Da hatte er doch tatsächlich geglaubt, er habe einen echten Zauberer vor sich und nun war es doch nur eines dieser idiotischen Imitate. Welches kranke Muggelhirn hatte sich nur diesen faden Bürofloh ausgedacht?

„Weisst du, wer ich bin?" fragte er in einem Ton, den man Schwachsinnigen gegenüber anschlägt, ehe man sie umbringt. Der Beamte blinzelte.

„Sollte ich?" fragte er verwirrt und fügte entschuldigend hinzu: „Ich komme nur selten unter Leute."

Voldemort verschlug es für einen Moment die Sprache. Es war doch offensichtlich, wer er war.

„Ich bin Lord Voldemort", zischte er mühsam beherrscht. Für einen winzigen Moment verfinsterte sich das Gesicht des Mannes und erhellte sich gleich darauf in einem zerknitterten Lächeln.

„Oh", machte er. „Nun, in Anbetracht der Lage ist das vielleicht gar nicht schlecht, nicht wahr?"

„Welche Lage?" fauchte Voldemort. Wenn er doch nur diese Fesseln lösen könnte; er würde diesem Mann Qualen zufügen, die seine eigenen Vorstellungen bei Weitem übertrafen.

„Nun, der „abnorme Realitätszustand"", antwortete der Beamte. „Und seien Sie versichert: Ich werde Sie nach Kräften unterstützen, Sie brauchen nur nach mir zu rufen, mein Name ist Robert J. Parkinson."

„Wie freundlich", quetschte Voldemort hervor.

„Und keine Angst: Sobald Sie mit der Arbeit beginnen, wird sich der Bannspruch soweit lösen, dass sie arbeiten können." Voldemort erstarrte.

„Welcher Bannspruch?" fragte er so beiläufig wie möglich. Parkinson lächelte verbindlich.

„Der, der Sie an den Sessel fesselt – Sir. Er stammt aus dem dreizehnten Jahrhundert, und ich habe ihn reaktiviert, weil es ohne Minister keine Behörde gibt, nicht wahr?" Oh wie sehr würde Voldemort der Tod dieses Mannes befriedigen.

„Ein Bannspruch also. Komisch, ich habe gar nichts davon gemerkt." Er lehnte sich lässig zurück; Parkinson kicherte.

„Ah doch, das haben Sie", sagte er. „Er ist sehr stark, das musste er sein – ich meine, die rosarote Mütze…" Er kicherte noch mehr und räusperte sich dann.

„Entschuldigen Sie, die Vorstellung ist einfach zu amüsant." Das fand Voldemort nicht; jedes andere Wort wäre passender gewesen.

„Was ist das für ein Bannspruch?" herrschte er nun und gab die Mühe auf, seine Wut zu verbergen.

„Oh, der stammt aus der Zeit des ersten Trimagischen Turniers. Sie erinnern sich sicher." Voldemort schwieg, und so richtete sich Parkinson auf und erklärte in bemerkenswert monotonem Tonfall:

„Damals beschlossen die beteiligten Nationen, das Turnier mit einer Wette etwas interessanter zu gestalten. Das Oberhaupt der Partei, die verlor, sollte fünf Jahre lang eine rosarote Mütze mit Bommeln daran tragen und darüber hinaus sollte es allmorgendlich auf einem öffentlichen Platz „Alle Miffler sind schon da" singen und dabei auf einem Bein hüpfen. Nun, Durmstrang gewann, der Vertreter von Beauxbattons kam um, und da der damalige Ratsälteste Englands einen Schock erlitt und an Ort und Stelle verstarb, hätte sein Nachfolger die Wette einlösen müssen. Das aber führte zu einem prekären Machtvakuum, weil keiner den Posten haben wollte; verständlich, wenn man bedenkt, wofür die Farbe rosarot damals stand."

Parkinson unterbrach sich einen Moment wie einer, der einen fantastischen Witz gemacht hat und seinen Zuhörern die Gelegenheit zum Lachen geben will; doch seinem Publikum fehlte es völlig an Humor.

„Rosarot stand für Squibs", erklärte er säuerlich. „Für die Bürokratie war das jedenfalls ein harter Schlag."

„Warum?" warf Voldemort ein. „Es gab noch einen ganzen Rat. Man hätte das sicher regeln können." Parkinson schnappte nach Luft.

„Mitnichten!" stiess er hervor. „Das ist eine Frage des Prinzips! Die bürokratische Hierarchie muss eingehalten werden. Wo kämen wir denn hin, wenn jeder seine eigenen Regeln machen würde? Das wäre katastrophal!" Parkinson keuchte vor Empörung.

„Nein", sagte er „und glücklicherweise sah Bertrand Drachenfeuer der Akkurate das genauso und entwickelte diesen Bannspruch. Es traf Alibert Sorglos, nun ja, im Leben rächt sich eben alles – und es ist nicht in Ordnung, dass der Drachenfeuer nach Ablauf der fünf Jahre dafür in einem Moor versenkt hat." Parkinsons Stirn war ein einziges missbilligendes Gebirge.

„Aber es gibt keinen Rat mehr, und die Wettschuld ist beglichen."

„Ah", rief Parkinson. „Aber das ist ja das Geniale an diesem Bannspruch: Er ist wie ein altes Gesetz, das ja auch nicht ungültig ist, nur weil es nicht mehr angewandt wird. Wie bei solchen Gesetzen braucht es nur eine Situation, welche den Einsatz erfordert, und eine Person, die ihn aktiviert."

„Wie dich", presste Voldemort hervor. Parkinson nickte selbstgefällig.

„Das heisst also", fuhr Voldemort fort, „dass ich jetzt Zaubereiminister bin?" Parkinson nickte erneut und Voldemort lehnte sich zurück. Er hatte nie darüber nachgedacht, was er tun würde, wenn er endlich triumphiert hätte – zumindest nicht ob er Zaubereiminister sein wollte oder nicht. Eher weniger, entschied er nun: Ein Leben als graue Eminenz, als Macht, die im Hintergrund die Fäden zog, wäre viel eher nach seinem Geschmack gewesen. Aber er musste Parkinson zustimmen: In der jetzigen Lage und angesichts der gewaltigen Aufgabe, die vor ihm lag, war es vielleicht gar nicht so schlecht.

„Und du wirst mich dabei unterstützen?" vergewisserte er sich.

„Natürlich, darum habe ich den Bannspruch ja reaktiviert", antwortete Parkinson.

„Gut", meinte Voldemort. „Dann wirst du jetzt gehen und einen Brief an den Tagespropheten schreiben, in dem du erklärst, dass die Muggel hinter dem „abnormen Realitätszustand" stecken, und dass der Zaubereiminister die sofortige Auslöschung der englischen Muggelpopulation wünscht."

Parkinsons Miene verhärtete sich.

„Das geht nicht", antwortete er leise.

„Und warum nicht? Ich habe Hinweise gefunden, dass die Muggel hinter allem stecken. Wir haben also jedes Recht sie zu vernichten." Als ob es dafür einen Grund bräuchte, dachte er, aber die Leute waren dieser Tage ja so rechtschaffen – wie blökende Schafe.

„Als Zaubereiminister sind Sie an die Gesetze gebunden, und die verbieten den Einsatz von Magie gegen Muggel", erwiderte Parkinson ungerührt. Voldemorts Oberkörper schnellte vor.

„Im dreizehnten Jahrhundert gab es keine Muggelgesetze", schnappte er. „Damals hat man Treibjagden auf Muggel veranstaltet und das Abfackeln von Muggeldörfern war Höhepunkt jedes anständigen Balls."

„In unzivilisierten Kreisen", entgegnete Parkinson streng. „Und das tut nichts zur Sache", fuhr er fort. „Der Bannspruch inkorporiert sämtliche Gesetze, die seit dem dreizehnten Jahrhundert erlassen worden sind. Wie ich schon sagte: Er ist bürokratischer Natur und verpflichtet Sie darum dazu, sich an die Gesetze zu halten – Sir."

„Wie?" krächzte Voldemort. Parkinson lächelte.

„Der Bannspruch erlegt Ihnen auf, sich an die Gesetze zu halten. Das bedeutet keine dunklen Künste, keine verbotenen Zaubertränke und natürlich keine unaussprechlichen Flüche."

Zum ersten Mal seit Jahren fühlte Voldemort ganz deutlich, dass er ein Herz besass – es setzte einfach aus.

„Ich fürchte, Sie werden einen anderen Weg finden müssen mit der Situation fertig zu werden", hörte er Parkinson wie auf weiter Ferne sagen.

Popomm machte es, als Voldemorts Herz wieder zu schlagen begann.

„Wenn ich dich in die Finger kriege", zischte er. Parkinson nickte langsam.

„Ich kann mir durchaus vorstellen, dass das für mich sehr unangenehm wäre", meinte er. „Aber bis dahin ist noch etwas Zeit, glaube ich. Immerhin hält der Bannspruch so lange an, bis die Arbeit getan ist und angesichts des mangelnden Personals, werden Sie einige Zeit Minister bleiben. So gesehen ist der Bannspruch beinahe schon ein Fluch." Er stockte, als könne er an der unbürokratischen Wahrheit ersticken. Voldemort rang noch immer um Fassung.

„Nun", fuhr Parkinson nach einer Weile fort. „Damit ist wohl alles geklärt. Wir wären dann soweit, nicht wahr – Sir?"

„Soweit wofür?" stiess Voldemort Böses ahnend aus und kämpfte verzweifelt gegen die Fesseln. Parkinson trat auf den Flur, klatschte in die Hände und rief:

„Memos!"

In der Ferne raschelte es, ein ohrenbetäubendes Inferno näherte sich mit ungeheurer Geschwindigkeit, Parkinson sprang zur Seite, und durch die Tür sauste ein gewaltiger Schwarm aufgeregter Memos, zielte auf den entsetzten Voldemort und begrub ihn unter sich.

Parkinson lächelte zufrieden und für einmal rief er keines der Memos zurück, um den Anflug nochmals korrekt zu vollziehen. Nein, er schloss einfach die Tür hinter sich und schlenderte pfeifend zu seinem Büro.

15


	3. Kaffeegesegnete Pläne

Voldemort lag auf der angemessen harten Matratze seines angemessen grossen Bettes und blickte mit starrem Blick zum magischen Sonnenaufgang vor den Fenstern seines Schlafzimmers, welches ihm Parkinson im ersten Stock des Ministeriums eingerichtet hatte. Rosagefärbte Wattewölkchen zogen vor einem pastellfarbenen Himmel dahin und sahen aus wie – waren das etwa Herzchen? Und die eine Wolke erinnerte schrecklich an Lucius Malfoy, einen nackten Lucius Malfoy. Jetzt warf ihm die Wolke auch noch Kusshändchen zu und zerfloss in einer lasziven Bewegung.

Voldemort schloss die Augen und zählte bis zehn, während er sich schwor, Lucius diese Aufgabe zu entziehen und sie Amycus zu übergeben mit der strikten Anweisung, angemessen trübes Dezemberwetter zu produzieren.

Wäre es nach ihm gegangen, seine Anhängerschaft bestände nur noch aus den Carrows, McNair und vielleicht einigen Snapes. Rodolphus Lestrange war ganz brauchbar, aber schon bei Rockwood hatte er Zweifel: Seit dem Tag ihrer Ankunft im Zaubereiministerium bewegte der sich seltsam steif, wollte sich partout nicht setzen, und trat jemand zu leise an ihn heran, zuckte er zusammen und spähte ängstlich um sich. Flügelsnape hatte das „Rockwooderschrecken" zu einer wahren Kunst erhoben und murmelte bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit „Remus" oder heulte verhalten in Rockwoods Ohr. Und Bellatrix – Parkinson hatte Voldemort schwören müssen, dass er ihr nicht verriet, wo sich Voldemorts Schlafzimmer befand. Oh ja, hätte er sie allesamt loswerden können, es wäre ihm den einen oder anderen Horkrux wert gewesen. Aber das ging ja nicht.

Wollte er diesem Bannspruch jemals entkommen, brauchte er ihre Arbeitskraft, die sich manchmal in beinahe produktive Höhen schwang. Überhaupt fanden sie es enorm schick, dass er nun Zaubereiminister war, und verstanden nicht, warum sie es niemandem erzählen durften. Nichtsdestotrotz hielten sie dicht, wenn auch aus verschiedenen Gründen:

Die Carrows und McNair schwiegen, weil es ihrem eignen Ehrgeiz entgegenkam; Flügelsnape war ihm ganz ergeben; Greyback und Rockwood weilten in fernen Realitäten, und der Rest war so verliebt in ihn, dass sie selbst den Sprung durch den Torbogen in der Mysteriumsabteilung für eine grandiose Idee gehalten hätten, hätte er es ihnen befohlen.

Und wenn einer von ihnen sich doch Gedanken darüber machte, warum ihr Herr sie nicht mehr folterte oder zumindest Parkinson beseitigte, erstickte die Arbeit all ihre Zweifel. Voldemort jedenfalls setzte sie gehörig zu: Liess ihn der Bannspruch abends endlich ins Bett kriechen, schlief er wie ein Stein; etwas, das er seit Jahren nicht mehr erlebt hatte. Für ihn war Schlaf immer Zeitverschwendung gewesen. In den Jahren seines Aufstiegs zur Macht, hatte er sich kaum Ruhe gegönnt und als er danach als elende Kreatur in den Wäldern vor sich hinvegetiert hatte, wagte er kaum ein Auge zu schliessen, für den Fall, dass ein unerhört unsensibles Tier daherkam und ihn einfach frass.

Jetzt konnte die Nacht gar nicht lang genug sein, hiess doch jeder neue Morgen Aktenberge abtragen und Dokumente wälzen und sich mit zwei Monate alten unwichtigen Dingen beschäftigen, wie jener ältlichen Muggeldame in Yorkshire, die seit mehreren Wochen von ihrem Teeservice gefangen gehalten wurde.

Wo bitte lag das Problem? Ganz offensichtlich wurde sie nicht vermisst und wäre es nach der Dame gegangen, hätte sie die fortdauernde Geiselhaft dem Besuch von Bunthaarsnape gewiss vorgezogen. Der hatte sich nämlich nicht damit begnügt, die Dame zu befreien, sondern sie einer zweitägigen Haarkur zweifelhafter Natur unterzogen und ihr damit den Rest gegeben. Ob gefangen von Geschirr oder in der Nervenheilanstalt machte wirklich keinen Unterschied – hatte es von Anfang an nicht.

Voldemort knirschte mit den Zähnen. Schon allein, dass er für so etwas wertvolle Hirnkapazität opfern musste, war unerträglich. Er drehte sich auf den Rücken und seufzte. Er sollte aufstehen, ehe der Bannspruch zuschlug und…

Weiter kam er nicht. Plötzlich schloss sich etwas um seinen linken Knöchel und zerrte ihn aus dem Bett. Kaum schlug er auf dem Boden auf, schwang die Tür auf, und er wurde in den Flur geschleift.

„Parkinson!" brüllte er, während er sich am Türrahmen festkrallte und sich bemühte, die irritierten Blicke der fünf Naginis zu ignorieren, welche den halben Boden seines Schlafzimmers bedeckten.

Ein weitere Ruck, Voldemort verlor den Halt und schabte über das Parkett des Flurs, immer dem Büro des Zaubereiministers entgegen. Wütend verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust, schlug mit dem Kopf an der Ecke an, als der Bannspruch ihn in den nächsten Flur schleifte, und blickte brodelnd zur vorbeiziehenden Decke hoch.

„Guten Morgen – Sir", begrüsste ihn Parkinson mit enervierender Frische, als Voldemort an dessen Büro vorbeikam.

„Tu etwas", zischte er; Parkinson schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf.

„Das ist mir leider nicht möglich – Sir. Aber Sie haben das Büro ja beinahe erreicht. Ausserdem: Wenn Sie pünktlich erscheinen würden, wäre der Bannspruch nicht zu solch, hm, energischen Massnahmen gezwungen." Voldemort scheuchte ein übereifriges Memo aus seinem Gesicht und warf Parkinson einen vernichtenden Blick zu.

„Ich war ganze fünf Minuten wach", fauchte er.

„Zeit genug zum Aufstehen", entgegnete Parkinson. „Und sich anzuziehen, möchte ich meinen. Vorsicht, die Ecke."

Voldemort legte eilig die Arme um den Kopf, als er den Ruck nach links fühlte, suchte dann in den Taschen seines Nachthemds nach seinem Zauberstab und kommandierte seinen Umhang herbei. Auf den Taschen hatte er bestanden, so wie Parkinson darauf insistiert hatte, dass ein Zaubereiminister gefälligst in einem Nachthemd zu nächtigen habe. Der Umhang sauste heran und erreichte Voldemort just in dem Moment, als der Bannspruch mitten im Büro des Zaubereiministers von ihm abliess. Voldemort blieb liegen.

„Ähm – Sir, Sie sollten sich vielleicht in den Sessel setzen; Sie wissen doch…"

„Ja", presste Voldemort hervor, erhob sich und zog sich um. Die Erfahrung, vom Bannspruch in den Sessel gewuchtet zu werden, was anscheinend nur ging, indem sein Kopf mehrfach gegen die Schreibtischbeine gestossen wurde, war nichts, was er zu wiederholen gedachte – ebenso wenig wie ein Tag ohne Zauberstab. Sein Blick fiel zum mit Herzchen und Luciussen übersäten Panorama vor seinen Fenstern, was seine Schritte enorm beschleunigte. Er plumpste in den Sessel, von wo aus ihm der Anblick dankenswerterweise erspart blieb, griff nach einer Feder und verfasste ein Memo, welches Amycus zum Oberwettermacher beförderte und Lucius zum Latrinenputzen verdonnerte. Voldemort wusste weder, ob das Ministerium Latrinen besass, noch welchen Lucius er verdonnerte, aber das davonflatternde Memo verschaffte ihm grimmige Befriedigung, welche allerdings durch den entbrennenden Kampf der eingegangenen Memos um den besten Platz auf seinem Schreibtisch etwas gedämpft wurde.

„Eines würde mich interessieren", zischte er, während er mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs den Papierkrieg beendete.

„Wie kommt es, dass ich mich derart anstrengen muss? Bürokratie ist weder für ihre Effizienz noch für ihre Schnelligkeit bekannt." Parkinson rückte seine Brille zurecht und machte ein gekränktes Gesicht.

„Das hat Bertrand Drachenfeuer der Akkurate auch immer bemängelt", erwiderte er steif.

„Natürlich hat er das", knirschte Voldemort und zerknüllte eines von Bellatrix' Liebesmemos.

„Aber ich habe gute Neuigkeiten – Sir", fügte Parkinson strahlend hinzu, was sich bei ihm in einem minimalen Lächeln ausdrückte.

„Tatsächlich", murmelte Voldemort und fegte ein Liebesmemo von Lucius 3 vom Tisch. „Darf ich dich endlich töten?" Parkinsons Lächeln wurde verbindlich.

„Nichts derart Erfreuliches – Sir, aber dank Ihres eifrigen Einsatzes und den, hm, Bemühungen Ihrer, hm, Mitarbeitern, sind wir endlich in der Lage, uns dem Tagesgeschäft zu widmen; teilweise zumindest. Es ist höchste Zeit: Der abnorme Realitätszustand hat sich in den letzten Wochen verschärft."

Voldemort las flüchtig die Memos durch. Was zum – das waren ja alles Liebesmemos, und das letzte war – igitt!

„Ich brauche einen Kaffee", stiess er hervor, zerriss den ganzen Haufen in kleine Schnipsel und stürmte aus dem Büro.

Von Kaffee hatte er nie viel gehalten, immerhin war es ein Muggelgesöff und beschwor verhasste Erinnerungen ans Waisenhaus herauf, doch seine bisherige Amtszeit hatte ihn gelehrt, dass Kaffe einige Vorzüge besass: Er war ungemein nützlich, ja geradezu unverzichtbar, wollte er einen Arbeitstag mit ein wenig Würde überstehen, was wiederum den Bannspruch davon zu überzeugen schien, dass er ihn Voldemort gestatten musste. Das Beste aber war, dass weder die Todesser noch Parkinson wussten, wie man Kaffee kocht. Und das nutzte Voldemort aus:

Er hatte sich eine kleine Espressokanne besorgen lassen (der mehr als erstaunte Muggelverkäufer, der sie Flügelsnape verkauft hatte, erzählte die Geschichte noch immer jedem, der ihm über den Weg lief) und schuf sich so mehrmals am Tag eine Pause, die er in der kleinen Küche am Ende des Flurs verbrachte, allein mit seinem Groll und seiner Frustration aber immerhin ungestört. Das hiess, wenn Parkinson ihm nicht hinterher trabte, wie er es jetzt tat.

„Der erste Punkt, den wir angehen sollten, sind die zahllosen Verstösse gegen die Zaubereigesetze", dozierte er eine fette Akte in Händen. „Die Zauberei Minderjähriger hat sprunghaft zugenommen. Ausserdem finden sich in den Beschwerdebriefen immer mehr Klagen über abstruse Zaubersprüche, die jedem Sprachgebrauch spotten. Das Komitee zur Erhaltung der magischen Formeln verlangt umgehende Massnahmen." Voldemort verharrte in der Bewegung, die Hand schon auf der Klinke der Küchentür.

„Willst du damit sagen, dass irgendwelche Zauberer Zeit haben ein schwachsinniges Komitee zu bilden, während ich mich hier abrackere?" Parkinson schenkte ihm einen strengen Blick.

„Es ist ein sehr altwürdiges Komitee. Seine Gründung geht zurück auf…"

„Lass mich raten: Bertrand Drachenfeuer der Akkurate." Parkinson hob eine Augenbraue.

„Woher wissen Sie das?"

„Nur so eine Ahnung", knirschte Voldemort, stiess die Tür auf und hetze in die Küche. Jetzt brauchte er definitiv einen Kaffee.

Er riss einen der Schränke auf, nahm die Kaffeedose heraus und machte sich ans Werk.

„Das hat keine Priorität", sagte er bestimmt, während er das Pulver in den Behälter füllte.

„Da irren Sie sich – Sir. Sprache ist das Fundament der Magie. Wenn wir sie verkommen lassen, betreiben wir unser Ende."

„Und ich dachte, der abnorme Realitätszustand als Ganzes wäre schlimm." Parkinson schwieg; Voldemort schraubte die Espressokanne zu und heizte ihr mit dem Zauberstab ein.

„Na gut", fügte er sich schliesslich, „dann sollen die Carrows, Bellatrix und einer der Snapes die ‚Verbrecher‛ einfangen und nach Askaban bringen."

„Aber die Dementoren haben Askaban verlassen", gab Parkinson zu bedenken. „Tatsächlich sind sie einer der Punkte auf meiner Traktandenliste."

„Glaub mir, sobald sich das Gefängnis füllt, kommen sie zurück."

„Hm", machte Parkinson und kritzelte in die Akte.

„Ausserdem müssen wir Gerichtstermine festsetzen. Es gehen täglich Beschwerden über ungebührendes Verhalten in der Öffentlichkeit ein, und dann stehen einige Klagen an, hauptsächlich Vaterschafts- und Hinterziehungsklagen; und einige Erbschaftsstreitigkeiten."

„Flügelsnape soll ein paar Luciusse nehmen und dann Kläger und Beklagte nach Askaban schaffen."

„Die Kläger? Aber das geht nicht!" schnappte Parkinson.

„Schutzhaft", zischte Voldemort. Parkinson zögerte einen Moment, aber als der Bannspruch sich nicht bemerkbar machte, notierte es auch diese Anweisung.

„Gut. Dann ist es zu einer Häufung magischer Unfälle und Katastrophen gekommen."

„Askaban", meinte Voldemort lakonisch.

„Aber ich habe doch noch gar nicht gesagt, worin die Unfälle bestehen", protestierte Parkinson. Voldemort fühlte wie der Bannspruch einer strengen Gouvernante gleich an ihm zupfte, und seufzte.

„Dann raus damit."

„Das grösste Problem stellen die Super-Sues dar. Sie erinnern sich, Fudge erwähnt sie in seinem Bericht. Nun, sie scheinen sich zu Horden zusammengeschlossen zu haben und duellieren sich quer durch England. Quellen haben mir auch zugetragen, dass die Sues attraktive Zauberer zusammentreiben, um sie auf einfallslose Weise zu, hm, verbandeln."

„Die sind doch stark, oder?" unterbrach ihn Voldemort. Parkinson blinzelte.

„Ich glaube schon", antwortete er zögernd. Die Espressokanne zischte.

„Schick den Hässlichsten meiner Mitarbeiter zu ihnen. Er soll sie für die Jagd nach meinen Imitaten und den gefährlicheren Doppelgängern anheuern. So fangen wir zwei Hippogreife mit einer Schlinge."

„Aber er muss ihnen erklären, dass sie sich an die Gesetze halten müssen", verlangte Parkinson.

Er kann es ja versuchen, dachte Voldemort und nickte.

„Was machen wir mit den Segelschiffen?"

„Was für Segelschiffe?" fragte Voldemort und füllte Kaffee in eine grosse Tasse. Schon der Duft machte ihn leidlicher.

„Segelschiffe eben. Im Lake District schippern mehrere von denen über die Seen und liefern sich Schlachten."

„Setz die Super-Sues darauf an."

„Und das Auge?" Voldemort nahm einen tiefen Schluck und genoss die Hitze, die seine Kehle hinunter rann.

„Ein lidloses Auge – Sir", versuchte Parkinson Voldemorts Aufmerksamkeit einzufangen. „Es schwebt über den Highlands und macht einen äusserst missmutigen Eindruck."

„Die Super-Sues." Parkinson fixierte ihn.

„Ich gehe wohl recht in der Annahme, dass sie auch die Zauberer mit den weissen Bärten, die Elfen, Dämonen, Vampire, Engel und diese seltsamen halben Portionen den Super-Sues überlassen wollen?" Voldemort wusste nicht so recht, worauf Parkinson hinauswollte, aber es klang gut genug.

„Sie können nicht alles den Super-Sues überlassen!" rief Parkinson. „Die sind doch nicht zuverlässig! Seit Wochen veranstalten einige von ihnen Quidditchspiele mit abgewandelten Regeln im ganzen Land und haben sowohl englische als auch irische Ligateams gekidnappt. Und die Schäden an der Muggelinfrastruktur sind beträchtlich!" Der Bannspruch zog schon eine Weile heftig an Voldemort; der verstand den wenig subtilen Wink und machte sich auf den Weg zum Büro des Zaubereiministers.

„Schön", meinte er. „Dann sollen die Weasleyzwillinge die Aktion koordinieren, die verstehen sich auf magische Katastrophen. Ein Snape überwacht die Zwillinge, nur für den Fall, dass sie ihrerseits Katastrophen anrichten, und ein anderer kümmert sich um die Quidditchfanatikerinnen. Der kann auch gleich Greyback mitnehmen, dann wird dessen Energie in weniger obszöne Bahnen gelenkt. Er steht auf Bälle jeglicher Art."

„Aber Greyback ist ein Werwolf!"

„Scheint ihm nicht bewusst zu sein", erwiderte Voldemort und dachte mit Bedauern an die gute alte Zeit, als Greybacks Blutdurst kaum zu bremsen war. Dieser Tage entwickelte er ein ungeheures Talent dafür, sich mit dem Fuss hinter dem Ohr zu kratzen.

Sie erreichten das Büro. Voldemort registrierte zufrieden, dass das Wetter vor den Fenstern zu trübem Schneeregen gewechselt hatte, setzte sich und schlürfte Kaffee. Parkinson zog sich unaufgefordert einen der für Besucher reservierten Sessel heran – ein schlechtes Zeichen, das Voldemorts Hoffnung auf ein baldiges Ende der Unterredung zerstörte.

„Mir scheint, Sie nehmen die Situation nicht ernst – Sir", kritisierte Parkinson ihn, notierte aber dennoch die Zuteilung. Was er davon hielt, stand als dickes, missbilligendes Ausrufezeichen in seinem Gesicht.

„Du irrst dich. Ich nehme sie mehr als ernst." Und das stimmte sogar: Er wollte über die Zaubererwelt herrschen, aber doch nicht über eine Zaubererwelt, die derart aus den Fugen geraten war und ganz sicher nicht als Bannspruch geplagter Minister! In seinem ganzen Leben hatte er sich noch nie so hilflos gefühlt. Er schaffte es ja nicht einmal, Parkinson Wobbelbeine anzuhexen, er hatte es oft genug versucht, doch es endete immer in einem Röcheln seines Zauberstabs. Beamte hielten eben zusammen.

Einen Horkrux für einen Zeitumkehrer! Was würde er Bertrand Drachenfeuer dem Akkuraten nicht alles antun, wenn er nur könnte. Und sein Ruf litt jeden Tag mehr. Mittlerweilen glaubte Voldemort, dass die Zauberer selbst wenn er die unaussprechlichen Flüche benutzen könnte, nur ein Achselzucken für ihn übrig hätten, Flügelvoldemort und Konsorten sei's gedankt – nein. Nein! Den vermaledeiten Muggelgören sei's gedankt, die all das verbrochen hatten. Er leerte die Tasse in einem Zug und krallte die Finger ums Steingut.

„Ich finde", begann er mühsam beherrscht, „dass wir am Wesentlichen vorbeigehen. Was du vorschlägst, ist doch Symptombekämpfung, die Ursache des Chaos tasten wir damit nicht an. Findest du es etwa nicht seltsam, dass einige Muggel derart gut über uns Bescheid wissen, obwohl die Zaubererwelt auf strikter Geheimhaltung besteht? Dem sollten wir nachgehen und nicht irgendwelche kopulierenden Hohlköpfe jagen!" Parkinson musterte ihn über den Rand seiner Brille hinweg.

„Es gibt keine Beweise dafür, dass Muggel dahinter stecken", entgegnete er.

„Und was ist mit den Briefen, die Fudge in seinem Bericht erwähnt?" zischte Voldemort. Parkinson zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Fudge hat diese Briefe nicht persönlich gesehen, und wir können nicht mit Bestimmtheit sagen, dass McGonagall und Snape noch bei Sinnen waren, als er sie traf."

„Aber er hat ein paar der Geschichten gelesen, welche die Muggel an Snape geschickt hatten!"

„Welche die beiden Professoren gefälscht haben könnten."

„Fudge hielt sie für echt!"

„Er stand unter enormem Druck; da kann sich der beste Beamte einmal irren." Aus Parkinsons Ton war deutlich zu hören, dass ihm ein solcher Fauxpas niemals unterlaufen würde. Voldemort schnaubte. Der Mann war völlig einfallslos. Parkinson blätterte ungerührt eine Seite der Akte um und fuhr fort:

„Dann wäre da die Sache mit den magischen Tieren. Aus dem ganzen Land gehen Meldungen über Drachensichtungen ein; die Phönixpopulation ist enorm gestiegen und Einhörner haben letztens eine Fuchsjagd gestört – es gab Verletzte. Ausserdem haust seit neuestem ein Basilisk in der Londoner U-Bahn und versetzt die Passagiere mit seinem Heulen in Angst und Schrecken. Quintilius Benging, ein ehemaliger Kommilitone von mir und Spezialist für alle magischen Kreaturen, meint, der Basilisk mache einen ziemlich mageren Eindruck, scheine darüber hinaus aber harmlos zu sein, da er die Augen immer krampfhaft geschlossen hält."

Voldemort starrte ihn entgeistert an.

„Es ist dir völlig egal, warum das alles geschieht", stellte er fest. Parkinson blinzelte.

„Ich halte mich nur an den administrativen Ablauf – Sir", erwiderte er würdevoll.

„Natürlich", ätzte Voldemort.

„Was sollen wir nun wegen der Tiere unternehmen?" fragte Parkinson.

„Woher soll ich das wissen? Wir haben nicht genügend Personal, sie alle einzufangen, es sei denn, du überredest das Komitee zur Erhaltung magischer Formeln dazu, zur Abwechslung einmal etwas Nützliches zu tun." Parkinson schwieg.

Ich werde Sie nach Möglichkeiten unterstützen, giftete Voldemort in Gedanken. Von wegen! Bisher tat Parkinson nichts als sinnlose Informationen heranzukarren und – Moment. Voldemort fixierte den Beamten, mass dessen korrektes Auftreten, das sauber gescheitelte Haar und den bürokratischen Blick. Aber natürlich! Wie hatte er das übersehen können? Wenn er richtig lag, eröffneten sich hier ganz neue Möglichkeiten.

„Wie würdest du die Sache denn angehen?" fragte er langsam. Parkinson hüstelte, setze sich noch aufrechter hin und raschelte mit den Papieren.

„Wenn sie mich so fragen – Sir: Ich würde zuerst feststellen lassen, ob die Drachen, denn diese sind ja das Hauptproblem, unserem Drachen in der Eingangshalle ähneln."

Voldemort nickte. Einer der Luciusse hatte ihm davon erzählt: Es handelte sich dabei um einen norwegischen Stachelbuckel, der sich allem Anschein nach für einen Hund hielt – jedenfalls kläfften Greyback und der Drache sich ständig an. Und sah man einmal von seiner Grösse, den Stacheln auf seinem Rücken, dem Schwanz und den sporadischen Feuerfontänen ab, die er ausstiess, wenn er sich zu sehr freute, verhielt er sich wie ein quirliger Welpe, der jeden begeistert begrüsste und der Länge nach abschleckte; wobei es zuweilen zu Verbrennungen kam, aber ein Lucius mehr oder weniger spielte wirklich keine Rolle.

Parkinson fuhr fort:

„Wäre dem so, hätten wir eventuell eine Lösung für den Wertverfall der Galleonen gefunden." Voldemort runzelte die Stirn.

„Wertverfall?"

„Ja – Sir. Es scheint, als seien einige der, hm, abnormen Personen sehr wohlhabend, vornehmlich die Harry Potters. Das Pottersche und das Blacksche Verliess platzen aus allen Nähten, und darüber hinaus sind in letzter Zeit mehrere Verliesse auf die Namen von, Moment", er blätterte vor, „Luzifer, Calcifer Lucifer Slytherin, Salazar Dray Luzifer Gryffindor-Slytherin, Luzifer Luzifer, Ich-bin-der-einzige-Luzifer, Alex Alexander Aleksandro, Harry Raymondo Veritas Riddel-Malfoy, Draco Jay Alexey Malfoy-Luzifer-Slytherin, Amanda Amelia Amanitia Annabella Smith…"

„Das genügt", schnitt Voldemort Parkinson eilig das Wort ab, als dieser Anstalten machte, erneut umzublättern.

„Wie Sie sehen – Sir, ist das ein Problem. Darüber hinaus behauptet die Hälfte der neuen Verliessbesitzer, Dumbledore bediene sich unrechtmässig am Inhalt der Verliesse, wozu noch Vaterschaftsklagen und Heiraten kommen, welche zu Besitzverschiebungen führen. Ausserdem wird der Immobilienmarkt derzeit mit Manors überschwemmt, deren Besitzsituation gelinde gesagt unklar ist. Kurz – das Gold ist einfach nichts mehr wert." Voldemort rieb sich die Schläfen, merkte, was er da tat und liess die Hände beiläufig sinken. Jetzt kam es drauf an.

„Du schlägst also vor, dass wir die Drachenressourcen, so fern sie geeignet sind, dazu verwenden, die Platzprobleme bei Gringotts zu lösen, indem wir das Gold mithilfe der Drachen auslagern – in einem Meeresgraben zum Beispiel." Parkinson nickte erfreut.

„Ich wusste, dass Sie der richtige Mann für die Bewältigung des abnormen Realitätszustandes sind." Voldemort überging das zweifelhafte Kompliment.

„Dann würde ich vorschlagen, du kümmerst dich persönlich um zusätzliches Personal und setzt diese Lösung um. Und vielleicht wären Restaurierungsmassnahmen an den Manors unter zu Hilfenahme der Drachen geeignet, den Immobilienmarkt zu entlasten?" Parkinson balancierte hart an der Grenze zur angenehmen Überraschung.

„Sehr wohl, Sir. Und Sie brauchen sich keine Sorgen wegen der Kobolde von Gringotts zu machen; die sind viel zu beschäftigt mit Tratsch und Würfelspielen."

Voldemort, dem die Kobolde ganz egal waren, nickte abwesend.

Er hatte sich nicht geirrt: Parkinson war durch und durch Beamter, völlig beherrscht von bürokratischen Normen. Und Bürokratie beachtete nur, was aufgeschrieben und im weitesten Sinne gesagt wurde. Dazwischen aber lagen graue Bereiche, die Raum für Interpretation boten – ohne diese Grauzonen würde das System gar nicht funktionieren. Und der Bannspruch, der ja unwillige Personen in ein eigentlich zu wählendes Amt zwang, musste auch diesem grauen Bereich zwischen den Gesetzen entspringen, stellte also eine bürokratisch akzeptable Umgehung des Normzustandes dar. Wenn Bertrand Drachenfeuer der Akkurate nun ähnlich gedacht hatte wie Parkinson – Voldemort rutschte ungeduldig auf dem Polster herum.

„War's das?" fragte er. Parkinson konsultierte die Akte.

„Da wären noch die internationalen Beziehungen. Wir brauchen dringend Drachensehnen und Kumquats. Ich weiss zwar nicht, was eine Kumquat ist", gestand er etwas ratlos, „aber sie scheint für den Zaubertrank wichtig zu sein."

„Drachen haben wir doch genug", entgegnete Voldemort und Parkinsons Feder schabte übers Papier.

„Dennoch müssen wir die Beziehungen wieder aufnehmen, Sir", meinte er dann.

„Das kann Rodolphus Lestrange machen." Parkinsons Gesicht versteinerte.

„Aber er ist ein Todesser – Sir."

„Alle meine Mitarbeiter sind Todesser."

„Aber er ist ein verurteilter Todesser!" beharrte Parkinson.

„Ja", entgegnete Voldemort, „und annähernd der Alte, wie ich glaube. Farblosigkeit scheint sich dieser Tage auszuzahlen. Das Wichtigste aber ist, dass ihn die Ehe mit Bellatrix diplomatisch gemacht hat: Er kann wegsehen, wenn es sein muss, und ist im richtigen Moment taub und stumm." Parkinson wiegte den Kopf.

„Und er hätte nichts gegen Auslandsaufenthalte?"

„Kaum."

„Sehr wohl – Sir. Dann werde ich mich um alles Weitere kümmern."

Parkinson klappte die Akte zu, erhob sich, verneigte sich minimal und wandte sich zur Tür. Voldemort wollte schon erleichtert aufatmen, da drehte sich der Beamte, schon halb im Flur, nochmals um.

„Wissen Sie – Sir, vielleicht könnte Giorgio etwas mit Lestranges' Aussehen anstellen, damit man ihn nicht gleich erkennt."

„Gute Idee", stimmte Voldemort zu und wünschte den Plagegeist fort.

„Giorgio kommt ja morgen ohnehin hierher, um Sie für Ihre Unterredung mit dem Muggelminister herzurichten." Voldemort erstarrte.

„Wie bitte?" presste er hervor.

„Sie können ihm unmöglich so gegenübertreten – Sir. Er würde sich ja fürchten."

„Und?"

„Aber Sie müssen doch einsehen, dass es nicht angemessen wäre, ihm als, hm, so wie sie nun einmal, hm – es geht einfach nicht."

„Ich habe dem Muggelminister nichts zu sagen", zischte Voldemort. Parkinson lächelte dünn.

„Ich bin sicher, es wird sich Gesprächsstoff finden – Sir." Und damit liess er Voldemort allein.

Eine ganze Weile ergab sich Voldemort seinem aufgestauten Hass auf die Menschheit im Allgemeinen und Parkinson im Speziellen, bis er sich wohl zum tausendsten Mal seit seinem unfreiwilligen Amtsantritt zur Geduld mahnte. Immerhin hatte er heute eine grossartige Entdeckung gemacht. Er nahm ein Pergament zur Hand und verfasste eilig ein Memo an Flügelsnape, das bald pflichtschuldig davon flatterte und Voldemort mit einem weiteren Einfall zurückliess.

Er musste nicht lange warten, das musste er nie. Seine glühenden Anhänger turnten stets in der Nähe seines Büros herum, und so erschien Flügelsnape nach wenigen Minuten mit verdächtig zerzausten Haaren und offenem Hosenstall, aber geistig einigermassen anwesend.

„Ihr wünscht, mein Lord?" stiess er atemlos hervor und zog den rechten Flügel, der sich gerne verselbstständigte, unauffällig unter den Umhang. Voldemort lehnte sich zurück.

„Ich habe zwei Aufträge für dich, Snape: Du weisst doch, was wir mit meinen Doppelgängern gemacht haben, bevor ich Zaubereiminister geworden bin?" Snape nickte.

„Ja, wir haben sie…"

„Sprich es nicht aus!" herrschte Voldemort ihn an. „Tu es einfach und sag den anderen Bescheid. Parkinson wird euch Aufträge zuteilen; diesen hier erledigt ihr nebenbei, hast du verstanden?"

Snape nickte erneut.

„Gut", meinte Voldemort. „Und zweitens: Schaff mir einen möglichst intelligenten Arthur Weasley her. Den Echten wirst du kaum noch finden, aber einer, der ihm nahe kommt, sollte aufzutreiben sein." Snape strich sich eine glänzende Strähne hinters Ohr.

„Wozu?" fragte er zögernd.

„Das geht dich nichts an, nicht wahr?" Snape zuckte unter dem stechenden Blick seines Herrn zusammen, verneigte sich tief und eilte aus dem Büro, bemüht, auf dem Weg nicht allzu viele Federn zu lassen.

Voldemort beobachtete die einzelne schwarze Feder, die hinter Snape langsam zu Boden schaukelte und lächelte grimmig. Bürokratie war doch etwas Feines, hatte man sie erst einmal durchschaut.

So – und nun brauchte er einen neuen Kaffee.

18


	4. Diplomatische Notwendigkeiten

Am nächsten Morgen sass Voldemort am Schreibtisch und arbeitete sich durch die ersten Beschwerdebriefe. Er hatte bereits drei Kaffees intus und liebäugelte heftig mit dem vierten, aber als er aufstehen wollte um sich diesen zu besorgen, zurrte ihn der Bannspruch am Sessel fest, und die Tischagenda blätterte demonstrativ geräuschvoll zum heutigen Datum. Das Blatt mit dem fünfzehnten Dezember raschelte, als wolle es den fett angestrichenen Eintrag „10.00 Uhr, Giorgio" in Voldemorts Augen einbrennen.

„Ist ja gut", zischte dieser und gab nach. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie spät es war; Parkinson hielt Uhren in Büroräumen für ablenkend und Voldemort stimmte ihm insgeheim zu. Die quälend langen Tage waren schlimm genug, da brauchte er keinen Minutenzeiger, der sich nicht bewegen wollte. Er blickte stumpf auf die Beschwerdebriefe, schob sie zur Seite und griff stattdessen nach den Berichten. Seine Todesser hatten zwar erst gestern ihre Aufträge erhalten, aber schon teils mehrseitige Abhandlungen geschickt – Parkinson würde sich freuen. Die Qualität der Inhalte war allerdings durchzogen:

Die Carrows berichteten knapp über Verhaftungen minderjähriger Zauberer und kopulierender Pärchen, Trios und Gruppen, wobei jedes einzelne Wort vor Ekel und Abscheu triefte. Etwas freundlicher vermerkten sie die Rückkehr der Dementoren nach Askaban und beendeten den Bericht mit einer enthusiastischen Ellipse, dass sie alle Aufträge erfüllt hätten, was besonders den inoffiziellen einschloss. Voldemort nickte zufrieden und dankbar dafür, dass die Natur die Beiden sowohl mit unangenehmem Charakter als auch mit unerfreulichem Aussehen gesegnet hatte. Früher hatten sie nicht zu seinen Lieblingen gehört; heute rangierten sie ziemlich weit oben auf seiner Hitliste.

Bellatrix' Bericht hatte Form, Umfang und Inhalt eines Heldenepos; die i-Pünktchen bestanden aus kleinen Herzen, die sich an manchen Stellen in Girlanden verselbstständigten um schliesslich den letzten Absatz zu umrahmen: „Den anderen Auftrag habe ich auch ausgeführt. Es ist sehr spassig, wünschte, Ihr wärt hier."

Voldemort starrte auf den letzen Absatz und strich ihn eilig mit dicken Federstrichen durch. Diese hirnlose – er hatte doch ausdrücklich angeordnet, dass nicht darüber gesprochen, geschweige denn darüber geschrieben werden sollte. Wütend knallte er ihren Bericht auf die Beschwerdebriefe und nahm den Bericht eines Snapes zu Hand.

Bereits nach wenigen Zeilen gab er genaues Lesen auf, überflog den Rest und legte den Bericht dann eilig auf Bellatrix' Erguss. Er stammte von Bunthaarsnape, der offensichtlich den Carrows und Bellatrix hinterher stolziert war, und listete minutiös Haarzustand, entsprechende Tageszeit und Wetterlage auf. Ausserdem hielt es Bunthaarsnape aus „psychologischen" Gründen für nötig, die sexuellen Eskapaden mitzumachen um „eine klare Einschätzung der Situation zu gewährleisten zu können". Bunthaarsnape war absolut entbehrlich, entschied Voldemort und blätterte durch McNairs Darstellungen intensiver Höllenqualen.

Nach einigen Duellen, die er allesamt verlor, weil es schlicht nicht möglich war, gegen zweihundert Gegner auf einmal zu gewinnen, habe er es endlich geschafft, die Super-Sues auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, indem er einen besoffenen Piraten mit gezopftem Bärtchen als Schild vor sich hielt. Gebannt durch das zuckelnde Etwas vor McNair seien die Sues, nach eingehender Untersuchung besagten Subjekts, schliesslich mit den Weasley-Zwillingen und einem Snape abgezogen, mehr oder weniger effektiv magische Katastrophen abzuwenden. Den Pirat habe er entsprechend den Anweisungen gehandhabt – sehr zur Freude des Piraten, den die Begegnung mit den Sues unliebsam ernüchtert hatte.

Die Berichte der Luciusse waren Neuauflagen ihrer Liebesmemos und landeten ohne Umschweife im Papierkorb.

Flügelsnape allerdings berichtete akkurat und treffend von den Verhaftungen der Kläger und Beklagten und erwähnte mit keinem Wort, dass er nebenbei Dutzende Möchtegernvoldemorts erledigt hatte. Das brauchte er auch nicht; Voldemort wusste aus so, dass Flügelsnape sämtliche Anweisungen ausführte.

Er lächelte dünnlippig. Abgesehen von den schwarzen Schwingen war er dem echten Snape recht ähnlich, ja er übertraf das Original in manchen Bereichen sogar. Und dennoch: Voldemort hätte ihn jederzeit gegen den echten Snape eingetauscht, war dieser doch der einzige seiner Anhänger gewesen, den er im Ansatz akzeptiert hatte. Zum einen sah er in Snape, zwar mindere aber dennoch vorhandene Qualitäten seiner selbst, wie List, Heimtücke, Kaltschnäuzigkeit und Geduld; zum anderen war Snape immer ein unsicherer Kandidat geblieben. Nicht wegen seiner Loyalität, an der hatte Voldemort nie gezweifelt. Aber da Snape Okklumentik beherrschte wie kein anderer, war sich Voldemort über dessen Ambitionen nie sicher gewesen. Kurz: Snape hatte ihn Wachsamkeit gelehrt und ihn immer aufs Neue daran erinnert, nicht nachlässig zu werden.

Flügelsnape hingegen trug sein Herz auf der Zunge, wenn man ihn liess, was Voldemort nicht tat, und seine Gedanken waren ein offenes Buch. Ein Blick in Flügelsnapes Gedanken hatten Voldemort mehr über Dämonen und Elfen gelehrt, als er je hatte wissen wollen, und überhaupt bezweifelte er, dass sie so plüschig waren, wie Snape sie sich ausmalte – ganz abgesehen davon, dass es sie gar nicht gab.

Ein Klopfen an der Tür riss ihn aus seinen Überlegungen. Er richtete sich auf, rief „Herein" und blickte Rodolphus Lestrange mit ausdrucksloser Miene entgegen, der sich verzagt in den Raum schob.

„Herr Parkinson meinte, ich solle herkommen", sagte er leise und schloss die Tür auf Voldemorts Wink hinter sich. Lestrange war ein mittelgrosser Mann, weder dick noch dünn, mit beginnender Glatze und nichts sagendem Gesicht –in jeder Hinsicht Mittelmass. Ein unauffälliger Mann, den man leicht übersah, und der um sein wenig erinnerungswürdiges Wesen wusste. Bei den Treffen der Todesser hielt er sich immer schräg hinter Bellatrix. Er meldete sich nie für offensive Aufträge und arbeitete am liebsten mit dem Imperitusfluch, der ihm entschieden lag, weil die Opfer ihn schlicht nicht bemerkten, bis es zu spät war.

Ja, er war so unauffällig, dass er selbst nach seiner Flucht aus Askaban und der Veröffentlichung der Fahndungsbilder völlig unbehelligt durch die Winkelgasse schlendern konnte. Insgeheim hatte Voldemort sich gefragt, warum gerade dieser Mann an der Folterung der Longbottoms teilgenommen hatte. Vermutlich seiner Frau zuliebe. Ach, es spielte keine Rolle. Wichtig war nur, dass er der Alte war und sich damit als nützlich erweisen konnte.

Lestrange fummelte nervös am Aufschlag seines linken Ärmels.

„Komm her und setz dich", forderte Voldemort ihn auf und Lestrange tat wie geheissen.

„Du wirst dich um die internationalen Angelegenheiten kümmern", sagte Voldemort und Lestrange nickte.

„Parkinson hat mich bereits eingewiesen", antwortete er leise. Selbst seine Stimme war unauffällig.

„Gut", meinte Voldemort und wandte sich wieder den Papieren zu. Seit seinem Amtsantritt vermied er es nach Möglichkeit, direkt mit den Todessern zu sprechen – besonders mit denen, die sich kaum verändert hatten. Das Risiko war einfach zu gross, dass sie den Bannspruch entdeckten oder gar auf opportune Gedanken verfielen. Nur den völlig kritiklosen Flügelsnape liess er ab und zu kommen. Bellatrix und die Luciusse hatten Stockwerkverbot.

Voldemort seufzte innerlich. Er könnte wirklich noch einen Kaffee vertragen. Vielleicht wenn er abrupt aufstand – aber da klopfte es erneut und Parkinson trat ein. Hinter ihm kündigte eine dichte Duftwolke eines herben Parfüms einen weiteren Besucher an.

Der Besitzer des betäubenden Phänomens war ein kleiner, Ledergegerbter Zauberer mit schwarzen gegelten Haaren und gezupften Augenbrauen. Er steckte in einem Ensemble aus Drachenhaut, dessen Oberteil einen so grosszügigen Ausschnitt besass, dass es die feinen Goldkettchen wie ein Rahmen einfasste. Ein Geck schloss Voldemort.

Man musste dem Mann zu Gute halten, dass er es bis in die Mitte des Raums schaffte, ehe er erstarrte und die Hände über dem Kopf zusammenschlug.

„Mamma mia", rief er und deutete auf Voldemort.

„E questo lo signore que devo cambiare? Ma è impossibile! Dov'è il naso? E la pelle è bianca. Va prendere mesi per abbronzarla e Lei vuole que lo faccio in due hore? Non posso!"* Seine Stimme erreichte eine Höhe, die Alectos Organ Konkurrenz machen konnte.

„E la faccia è quasi come quella d'una serpente, oh…no!"** Seine Hände fuchtelten um seinen Körper herum, als wolle er Myriaden von Mücken vertreiben, bis sie beim plötzlichen Erkennen erstarrten, und er mit weit aufgerissenen Augen nach Luft schnappte. Parkinson hüstelte.

„Wenn ich vorstellen darf – Sir: Giorgio. Eigentlich George O'Hara, gebürtiger Einwohner Corks, aber seit seiner Rückkehr aus Mailand nennt er sich Giorgio und spricht, hm, Italienisch, glaube ich." Giorgio fuhr herum.

„Sie haben mir versprochen, das nicht zu erwähnen!" keifte er. Parkinson schenkte ihm einen strengen Blick.

„Da wir kein Italienisch verstehen, ging ich davon aus, dass Sie sich für uns auf Ihre irischen Wurzeln besinnen würden", erwiderte er. „Niemand wird erfahren, dass Sie, hm, nicht sind, was Sie vorgeben zu sein." Aus seinem Mund klang Giorgios kleine Schwindelei wie eine Todsünde.

Giorgios Blick irrte unruhig durch den Raum und blieb an Voldemort hängen.

„Wissen Sie, wer das ist?" hauchte er.

„Unser Zaubereiminister", entgegnete Parkinson kühl.

„Und jemand, der es nicht mag, wenn man mit dem Finger auf ihn zeigt", zischte Voldemort kaum hörbar. Giorgio zuckte zusammen.

„Ausserdem", fügte Parkinson hinzu und wies mit einladender Geste zu Lestrange, „ist unser Vertreter für internationale Beziehungen ihr erster Klient." Giorgios Miene hellte sich auf.

„Ah gut, damit kann ich schon eher arbeiten." Er holte seinen Zauberstab aus einem hübschen Hüfthalter an seiner rechten Seite und winkte damit lässig in Richtung Flur. In der Ferne erklang ein Klongotoklong, das immer lauter wurde und dann stolzierte eine Frisierkommode, gekrönt von einem dreiteiligen Spiegel, auf ihren hölzernen Beinen herein und blieb vor Giorgio stehen.

„Mein Lord", stammelte Lestrange, als Giorgio seinen Kopf packte und von einer Seite zur anderen drehte. Voldemort seufzte.

„Wir wollen doch nicht, dass dich die Ausländer erkennen", meinte er.

„Aber das war noch nie ein Problem", protestierte Lestrange zaghaft.

„Haare", murmelte Giorgio, kramte in der obersten Schublade seiner Kommode und holte eine Phiole mit undefinierbarem Inhalt hervor.

„Trink", befahl er. Lestrange rutschte tiefer in den Sessel und blickte Hilfe suchend zwischen Parkinson und Voldemort hin und her – vergebens.

„Ich könnte doch einfach einen Schluck Vielsafttrank nehmen", schlug er verzweifelt vor. Parkinson schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das geht nicht. Büro 138 befindet sich derzeit auf Wanderschaft und ohne Formular Theta 7 können wir den Einsatz von Vielsafttrank nicht erlauben, wie es in Paragraph 45b des Reglements für den Einsatz besonderer Zaubertränke nachzulesen ist."

„Vielsafttrank, pah!" rief Giorgio, während er die Phiole entstöpselte und sie Lestrange an die Lippen hielt. „Das ist doch barbarisch und unnötig kompliziert. Ich dagegen bin ein Zauberer – nun ja, das sind wir alle, nicht wahr? Aber ich bin ein Zauberer der Schönheit. Trinken Sie und Sie werden so schön sein, wie Sie es sich nie vorzustellen wagten."

„Nein!" schrien Voldemort und Parkinson wie aus einem Mund.

„Mach ihn bloss nicht schön!" rieft Voldemort weiter. Das fehlte noch, dass er Lestrange auch noch an den abnormen Realitätszustand verlor.

„Etwas distinguierter reicht völlig", ergänzte Parkinson. „Ein Bärtchen vielleicht und eine andere Nase."

„Aber das ist doch halbpatzig", nörgelte Giorgio verbissen, während er den Inhalt der Phiole Tropfen um Tropfen in Lestranges Mund zwang. „Wenn die Leute nur ein bisschen schöner sein wollen, gehen sie zu Madame Miranda in der Nokturngasse. Ich aber bin ein Künstler! Ich habe meinen Laden in Hogsmead doch nicht, weil ich einen Troll weniger wie einen Troll aussehen lassen kann. Nein, ich kann einen Troll wie eine Veela – oh."

Lestranges Kopf blähte sich auf, die Augen quollen aus den Höhlen, und dann machte es ploff und Kaskaden seidig blonden Haares sprossen aus seinem Schädel und ergossen sich bis zum Boden, wo sie einen samtenen, stetig wachsenden Teppich bildeten. Giorgio konsultierte das Etikett der Phiole, errötete und durchsuchte fiebrig die unterste Schublade der Kommode. Lestrange kämpfte mit den wuchernden Haaren und starrte unglücklich ins Leere.

„Parkinson, komm her", zischte Voldemort. Der Beamte trat näher.

„Du hast diesen Kerl aus Hogsmead kommen lasen?" fragte Voldemort leise, damit ihn die anderen nicht hörten und trat unter dem Tisch nach den immer mehr werdenden Haaren.

„Er ist mir empfohlen worden – Sir", verteidigte sich Parkinson.

„Und dir ist nicht in den Sinn gekommen, wie nahe Hogsmead bei Hogwarts liegt? Der ist doch nicht normal." Parkinson blickte zu Giorgio, der mit einer neuen Phiole bewaffnet halb auf Lestrange lag und ihm einen weiteren Trank einflösste. Parkinson räusperte sich.

„Meine Schwester war letztens bei ihm, und ich fand das Ergebnis erstaunlich. Allerdings hat sie sich geweigert, genaueres darüber zu erzählen", fügte er zögernd hinzu.

„Ich glaube, wir wissen jetzt warum, nicht wahr?" fauchte Voldemort und deutete auf Lestranges mittlerweile nicht nur kahlen, sondern auch leuchtend lilafarbenen Schädel. Der gepeinigte Gesichtsausdruck sprach Bände, und Giorgio wuselte aufgeregt schnatternd um die Kommode herum.

„Du glaubst doch nicht, dass ich mich dem da ausliefere!" zischte Voldemort. „Ganz abgesehen davon, dass ich nicht mit dem Muggelminister sprechen werde."

„Das gehört aber zu Ihren Aufgaben", beharrte Parkinson über Lestranges Röcheln hinweg. „Und wie ich gestern schon sagte, müssen wir ihr Aussehen, hm, angenehmer gestalten."

„Jetzt hab ich die Richtige!" schrie Giorgio und hielt eine türkisfarbige Phiole in die Höhe. Aber Lestrange sauste bereits mit beachtlicher Geschwindigkeit aus dem Büro und raste den Flur entlang.

„He, warte!" schrie Giorgio und verfolgte ihn Phiolenschwingend. „Jetzt wird alles – so warte doch!" Parkinson zückte seinen Zauberstab und beschwor eine Armee von Memos hinter den Beiden her.

„Keine Sorge – Sir. Die Memos werden sie schon zurücktreiben."

„Ich bin mit meinem Aussehen zufrieden, danke sehr", überging Voldemort das Geschehene. „Ich habe Jahre gebraucht um so auszusehen. Es hat genau den Effekt, den ich möchte und ich werde es nicht für einen Muggelminister aufgeben."

„Es wäre doch nur vorübergehend. Gleich nach dem Gespräch verwandelt sie Giorgio zurück."

„Das bezweifle ich." Parkinson seufzte und richtete sich zu voller bürokratischer Grösse auf.

„Sie werden ihr Aussehen verändern – Sir, das wissen Sie so gut wie ich. Der Bannspruch wird sie einfach dazu zwingen."

Voldemort mahlte Mordgedanken mit den Zähnen. Er hasste es, hasste, hasste, hasste es, wenn Parkinson ihn auf das Offensichtliche hinwies; und er hasste es noch mehr, dass er nichts dagegen tun konnte. Auf irgendeine Weise war der Bannspruch mit Parkinson verbunden, und wenn der sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte – oh wie sehr Voldemort diesen grauen Beamten hasste!

„Nun denn", meinte Parkinson. „Da diese Jagd noch eine Weile dauern dürfte, schlage ich vor, dass wir das Ganze einmal durchspielen."

„Was durchspielen?" knirschte Voldemort.

„Ihr Gespräch mit dem Muggelminister natürlich – Sir. Also, ich bin jetzt der Muggelminister, und Sie, hm, Sie stellen sich vor, Sie wären ein, hm, gesetzestreuer Zaubereiminister."

„Nein", donnerte Voldemort. Parkinsons Stirn kräuselte sich missbilligend.

„Aber – Sir, Sie müssen doch einsehen, dass Sie keinerlei Erfahrung mit solchen Unterredungen haben."

„Nein", wiederholte Voldemort brodelnd.

„Wirklich – Sir. Sie verhalten sich kindisch."

„Wie bitte?"

Die Tür flog auf und Lestrange und Giorgio stolperten Hals über Kopf herein, verfolgt von einem Schwarm wütender Memos.

„So tun Sie doch etwas!" schrie Giorgio, während er seine Frisur gegen den Luftangriff verteidigte. Parkinson winkte mit dem Zauberstab hierhin und dorthin, hinderte Lestrange an einer neuerlichen Flucht und war damit so beschäftigt, dass er gar nicht merkte, wie Voldemort auf der Suche nach einer Tasse Kaffee und der Hoffung, einen Weg aus dieser Misere zu finden, aus dem Büro schlüpfte.

~0~

Spät am Abend tigerte der Premierminister durch sein spärlich erhelltes Arbeitszimmer und wälzte Gedanken. Er war auf einiges gefasst gewesen, als er damals das Amt angetreten hatte: Attacken der englischen Presse, wenn er einmal in der Öffentlichkeit gähnte oder die Dinge nicht so liefen, wie sie sollten – was meist der Fall war; strenge Arbeitstage, steifes Lächeln für die Kameras; Kungelei und langweilige Debatten im Unterhaus; schwierige Entscheidungen und der ewige Drahtseilakt zwischen notwendigen und unpopulären Beschlüssen. Er hatte damit gerechnet, dass man ihn für Arbeitslosigkeit, fehlende Innovation oder das marode Gesundheitssystem verantwortlich machen würde, egal ob er dafür verantwortlich war oder sein Vorgänger; und dass man sich das Maul über seine hübsche Frau zerriss. Das gehörte eben zum Job.

Aber was man ihm nun vorwarf, war einfach absurd.

Er war nicht verantwortlich für das Flugverhalten von Eulen; er konnte auch nichts für die Spinner in Cornwall, die behaupteten, ein Drache habe ihr Haus in Brand gesteckt, und woher zum Teufel sollte er wissen, warum die Bewohner von Ligusterweg 4 sich ins Unermessliche vervielfältigten und die lokale Feuerwehr seit Tagen damit auf Trab hielten, sie aus betreffendem Haus zu pellen. Es hatte schon einige Bandscheibenvorfälle gegeben, weil die Bewohner mehrheitlich fett waren, und der Verschleiss an angeforderten Helfern war enorm. Ganz zu schweigen von den Folterwerkzeugen, die ab und zu aus den Fenstern flogen und die Gefahr für alle Beteiligten beträchtlich erhöhte.

Noch war sich die Untersuchungskommission nichts einig, ob sie die Bande für verrückt erklären oder ins Gefängnis werfen sollte. Einige tendierten sogar dazu, die ganze Sippe auf eine einsame Insel zu verfrachten, vorzugsweise eine mit aktivem Vulkan. Der Premierminister fand letzteren Vorschlag immer sympathischer.

Die Zunahme promiskuitiver Jugendlicher hatte er anfangs für ein Zeichen der Zeit gehalten und auf übermässigen Alkoholkonsum zurückgeführt – ein altbekanntes Problem also. Und da die freizügigen Akte auf dem Trafalgar Square den Tourismus förderten, hatte er nichts dagegen einzuwenden gehabt. Aber das lag Wochen zurück. Jetzt wurde die Regierung von Beschwerdebriefen überschwemmt, eine normale Amtsführung war kaum noch möglich. Schon kündigten die USA Massnahmen an, einige islamische Staaten hatten ihre Konsulate zum Schutz der moralischen Gesundheit ihrer Diplomaten geschlossen, und die Europäer lachten sich scheckig. Der Premierminister vermochte nicht zu entscheiden, was schlimmer war. Es war unerträglich, dass ihm der französische Ministerpräsident beim letzten EU-Gipfel auf die Schulter geklopft und ihm zugezwinkert hatte. Soweit kam es noch, dass Briten sich französisch aufführten!

Er langte beim Ölgemälde des froschähnlichen kleinen Mannes an und blaffte:

„Wie lange noch?" Es war gut eine Halbestunde her, seit der Mann den Zaubereiminister angekündigt hatte, und der Premierminister bekam langsam Hunger. Der kleine Mann kratzte sich unter der Perücke und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Der Zaubereiminister wird gleich erscheinen", wiederholte er zum zehnten Mal und der Premierminister schnaubte. Zauberer hin oder her, dem Kerl würde er die Meinung geigen. Ganz offensichtlich steckten doch diese Leute hinter dem Schlamassel. Und was taten sie? Monatelang kein Wort und nun liessen sie ihn warten. Er machte rechtsumkehrt und nahm seinen Gang wieder auf.

Von allen Seiten kamen Anfragen: Geschäfte und Firmen beschwerten sich über Kreditkarten, welche ihre Lesegeräte zwar akzeptierten, von denen man aber später den Betrag nicht abbuchen konnte, weil sie auf eine „Gringott's Bank" liefen, die es schlicht nicht gab. Und in Devon war eine ganze Brücke verschwunden, was wiederum zu Klagen der Anwohner führte, weil der umgeleitete Verkehr zu laut sei. Und dann die U-Bahn – der Premierminister schauderte. Seine Berater hatten es für eine gute Idee gehalten, ihn mit der U-Bahn fahren zu lassen, um den Leuten zu zeigen, dass nichts dran sei an dem Heulen in den Tunneln. Er hatte die Fahrt vorzeitig abgebrochen und war würdelos an die Oberfläche geflohen.

Die Berater hatte er entlassen; der schale Nachgeschmack blieb, und die Presse haute ihm die Sache noch immer um die Ohren. Dabei konnte er nichts dafür! Das jämmerliche Heulen hätte jeden in die Flucht geschlagen. Und was den Zustand Grossbritanniens anging: Er hatte keine Ahnung, was er nun tun sollte.

„Der Zaubereiminister ist jetzt hier", quäkte der kleine Mann im Ölgemälde und im nächsten Moment stolperte ein Mann aus dem Nichts ins Arbeitszimmer und knallte der Länge nach auf den Perserteppich. Nur Augenblicke später erschien ein weiterer Mann mit dezentem Plopp, rückte seine Brille zurecht und strich sich über die tadellos sitzende Frisur, ehe er sich dem Premierminister zuwandte und mit minimaler Verbeugung sagte:

„Bitte verzeihen Sie die Verspätung. Es ist nicht unsere Art Gesprächspartner warten zu lassen, aber die Umstände – Sie verstehen."

Der Premierminister verstand mitnichten, nickte dennoch und starrte zum Mann am Boden, dessen Nase noch immer zwischen den Teppichfasern steckte.

„Wenn ich mich vorstellen darf, Premierminister?" zog der dezente Herr im korrekt sitzenden Zweireiher seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. „Mein Name ist Robert J. Parkinson. Ich bin der, hm, persönliche Assistent des Zaubereiministers."

„Du elender Wurm", zischte es aus dem Perserteppich.

„Erfreut", stammelte der Premierminister irritiert. „Dann ist dieser Herr wohl…" Parkinson nickte.

„Ja, das ist der neue Zaubereiminister, Herr – hm, hm", der Beamte zögerte und lächelte dann.

„Herr Ed Moltrov."

Einen Moment herrschte Stille; dann sprang der Zaubereiminister wie von einer Feder in die Höhe katapultiert auf und stürmte auf Parkinson zu.

„Wie kannst du es wagen! Reicht dir nicht, was du mit meinem Gesicht angestellt hast?" Der Premierminister glaubte schon, der Zaubereiminister werde seinem Assistenten an die Gurgel gehen, aber auf Armeslänge von diesem entfernt, erstarrte Moltrov plötzlich, als sei er gegen eine unsichtbare Mauer gelaufen – was ihn nicht daran hinderte, über die imaginäre Mauer hinweg nach Parkinson zu grabschen; ohne Erfolg. Parkinson setzte eine strenge Miene auf.

„ – Sir. Ich weiss, es war ein schwieriger Tag, aber bitte beherrschen Sie sich."

„Beherrschen?" brüllte der Zaubereiminister. „Beherrschen – ich? Sieh mich doch an! Nein, nicht du. Du!" Er wirbelte herum und stapfte auf den Premierminister zu, der sich eilig hinter seinem Schreibtisch in Sicherheit brachte.

„Du! Sieh mich an! Das hat mir der da", sein Finger schoss in Parkinsons Richtung, „der da und ein Frisör", er würgte das Wort hervor, „angetan."

Der Premierminister musterte den schnaubenden Mann unsicher. Er wusste nicht genau, wo das Problem lag. Sicher, die dunklen Haare waren etwas lang für einen Minister, aber die grauen Strähnen verliehen ihm etwas Würdevolles und die schmale Nase sah geradezu aristokratisch aus. Und dann das entschlossene Kinn, die hohen Wangenknochen und der schmale Mund; und sah man einmal von den pechschwarzen Augen ab, in denen etwas Animalisches, Schlangenhaftes lauerte, dann sah Moltrov aus wie – der Premierminister stutzte.

„Sie sehen aus wie Caesar", stellte er verblüfft fest.

„Wer?" schnappte Moltrov.

„Julius Caesar. Sie wissen schon, der römische Imperator. Ich hab seine Büste oft gesehen, die Ähnlichkeit ist frappierend. Natürlich hätte er sich anders gekleidet", schloss er murmelnd. Er konnte sich den grossen Caesar beim besten Willen nicht in einem beigefarbenen Tropenanzug vorstellen.

„Redest du von einem Muggel?" fragte Moltrov heiser. Der Premierminister reckte das Kinn in die Höhe.

„Wenn Sie mit Muggel einen der bedeutendsten Feldherren der Geschichte meinen, dann ja."

„Ein Muggel!" brüllte Moltrov und unternahm einen neuerlichen Versuch Parkinson zu erwürgen. „Ich sehe aus wie ein Muggel!"

„Bitte – Sir, Sie vergessen sich. Was soll denn der Premierminister denken?" Moltrov kramte in den tiefen Taschen seiner Safarihose, holte einen Zauberstab hervor und richtete ihn auf den Premierminister.

„Obliviate!" rief er, und alles um den Premierminister wurde bunt und sehr vage.

„So", meinte Voldemort, „nun zu dir:"

„Sie können ihn nicht einfach löschen – Sir", begehrte Parkinson empört auf.

„Ach nein? Der Bannspruch scheint nichts dagegen zu haben, also kann ich es wohl!"

„Das ist der Diplomatie aber nicht zuträglich – Sir", beharrte Parkinson.

„Das ist mir schnuppe!" brüllte Voldemort. Er konnte sich kaum erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal so wütend gewesen war – es musste Jahre her sein. All seine Frustration der letzten Wochen, all seine Hilflosigkeit und Hass entluden sich jetzt. Es war würdelos, es war erbärmlich, aber im Moment war ihm das egal.

„Sechs Stunden!" brüllte er weiter. „Sechs Stunden habe ich festgezurrt in diesem verdammten Sessel gehockt und musste hundert Veränderungen über mich ergehen lassen. Sechs Stunden! Und da du mich nie in den Spiegel hast schauen lasse, müssen es verheerende sechs Stunden gewesen sein. Ich erinnere mich an knallrote Haare! Und einen Rüssel! Das ist, das ist…"

„Ähm, darf ich fragen, was Sie in meinem Arbeitszimmer machen?" fragte der wieder zu Bewusstsein gekommene Premierminister.

„Obliviate", fauchte Voldemort und wandte sich wieder Parkinson zu, der beschwichtigend die Hände hob.

„Wir werden es wieder rückgängig machen – Sir."

„Werden wir, ach ja? Und wie, wenn ich fragen darf?"

„Ich konnte doch nicht ahnen, dass der Drache in der Eingangshalle Giorgio so sympathisch findet."

„Die brünftige Duftmarke dieses Stümpers war ja auch kein Hinweis, nicht wahr? Und jetzt ist er Koks!"

„Vielleicht könnten wir die Kommode einfangen. Soweit kann die nicht gekommen sein. Bitte – Sir, beruhigen Sie sich." Parkinsons Miene zeigte tatsächlich etwas Kummer – minimalst.

„Nach all den Versuchen dürfte die Kommode leer sein", schnaubte Voldemort. „Ich sehe aus wie ein Muggel", stöhnte er dann, endlich am Ende seiner Wut angelangt, und sank verzweifelt in einen Sessel.

„Aber wie ein Bedeutender", versuchte Parkinson ihn zu trösten.

„Das ist so entwürdigend", stöhnte Voldemort weiter.

Parkinson kam langsam näher. Seine Karriere als Beamter hatte ihn gelehrt, seine Gefühle immer unter Kontrolle zu halten – nicht dass er jemals leidenschaftlich gewesen wäre, es sei denn, es betraf den administrativen Ablauf. Und so hätte in diesem Moment niemand vermutet, welchen Kampf er mit sich ausfocht.

„Nun – Sir", sagte er, als er sich schliesslich entschieden hatte, „es ist doch so: Sie werden nicht – ewig Zaubereiminister bleiben, nehme ich an – und diese Gestalt hat doch – gegenüber ihrer alten einige – Vorzüge. Vielleicht wenn Sie es von dieser Seite betrachten – ist es nicht so schlimm, was meinen Sie?" Voldemort hob den Kopf.

„Du willst mich doch nur ködern", murmelte er niedergeschlagen.

„Nein – Sir, so etwas würde ich nicht tun; nicht bei so etwas." Parkinson hatte den Sessel erreicht und ging vor Voldemort in die Hocke.

„Was ich will, ist, dass Sie dieses Gespräch mit dem Muggelminister führen und zwar als der beste Zaubereiminister, der sie sein können." Voldemort blickte ihn dumpf an.

„Darf ich fragen, was Sie in meinem Büro zu suchen haben?" fragte der Premierminister. Parkinson langte nach seinem Zauberstab

„Obliviate."

Dann fasste er Voldemort zögernd am Arm.

„Ich schlage vor, wir disapparieren jetzt und lassen uns nochmals von Finnegan Quostream ankündigen. Und es wäre der Sache äusserst dienlich, wenn der Bannspruch Sie dieses Mal nicht schubsen müsste – Sir."

Voldemort nickte abwesend, erhob sich und disapparierte mit Parkinson. Finnegan Quostream lehnte am Rahmen seines Gemäldes und schüttelte den Kopf. Zu seiner Zeit wäre so etwas nicht vorgekommen; zu seiner Zeit wussten sich die Leute zu benehmen. Er blickte zum Premierminister, der unsicher um den Schreibtisch herumtaumelte, räusperte sich und verkündete mit piepsiger Stimme.

„Der Zaubereiminister wird in Kürze erscheinen." Und der Premierminister seufzte ergeben.

___________________________________________________________________

* „Ist das der Herr, den ich verändern soll? Aber das ist unmöglich! Wo ist die Nase? Und die Haut ist weiss. Es wird Monate dauern sie zu bräunen, und Sie wollen, dass ich es in zwei Stunden mache? Das kann ich nicht!"

** „Und das Gesicht ist fast wie das einer Schlange, oh…nein!"

18


	5. Weasleys und andere Unruhestifter

Flügelsnape stand auf der Anhöhe hinter einem Haus, das sich alle paar Minuten veränderte: Mal war es riesig, geradezu palastartig, mal sah es aus, als habe jemand Teile verschiedenster Häuser aneinandergepappt. Im Moment verwandelte es sich gerade in eine schäbige Hütte mit windschiefem Schornstein. Der Drache, der sich auf das zuvor einigermassen stabile Dach niedergelassen hatte, stiess seine Krallen mit empörtem Brüllen haltsuchend ins Schindeldach und kokelte einige Weasleys an, die aus der Enge der Hütte ins Gewusel drum herum retteten. Hoch in der Luft zwischen Feuerwerk, Eulen, Hippogreifen und Phönixen lieferten sich zwei Dutzend Weasleyzwillinge Klatscherduelle. Mehrere Ron Weasleys hatten sich aus dem himmlischen Inferno gerettet und formierten einen Wie-sehr-ich-Harry-hasse-Club im Schutze eines alten Baumes, aber noch jagten zwei Harrys auf getunten Besen, kreidebleich zwischen den hin und her schiessenden Klatschern durchs luftige Gewühl und versuchten einen der hundert Schnatze zu fangen, die mit leisem Zischen durch die Gegend flogen.

Ein Blick in den Garten verriet Snape, dass es zuvor bedeutend mehr Jäger gewesen waren, obwohl – er stutzte: Neben röchelnden Harrys und arg verunstalteten Ginnys hockten, standen und lagen erstarrte Siriusse, Remus Lupins, Hermine Grangers, James Potters, ein Mad Eye Moody, zwei flügellahme dunkle Lords und etliche Weasleys und taten – nichts. Nicht einmal atmen, wie Snapes scharfe Elfenaugen erkannten. Sie waren nicht tot, eher schienen sie in der Zeit festgefroren, was sie allerdings nicht davor bewahrte, von Klatschern getroffen zu werden; ein Spiel, auf das sich einige der Weasleyzwillinge verlegt hatten.

Flügelsnape begegnete diesem Phänomen nicht zum ersten Mal: Auf seiner Sammelaktion hatte er immer wieder statueske Zauberer in teils unmöglichen Posen gesehen, die nicht selten mitten auf Strassenkreuzungen standen und den Muggelverkehr behinderten. Die erstarrten Zauberer in den Parks dienten Hunden als Ersatzbäume, den Muggelkindern als Kletterstangen und den Vögeln als Zielscheibe. Anfangs hatte Snape, wenn keine Muggel in der Nähe war, sie in Steine oder ähnliches verwandelt – mittlerweile überliess er sie den Muggeln in den lauten Autos; er hatte wichtigeres zu tun.

Einen Moment verweilte er in Gedanken bei den Vorzügen einer erstarrten Hermine Granger, schüttelte dann den Kopf, wich einem schneeweissen Pferd mit breiten Schwingen aus und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die mobilen Weasleys.

Er hatte gewusst, dass die Weasleys zahlreich waren, aber diese Menge war grotesk: Einer der unzähligen älteren Weasleybrüder vergnügte sich mit mehreren Veela-ähnlichen Mädchen, und ein anderer versuchte den wütend heulenden Drachen zu befreien, dessen Krallen bei der neuerlichen Verwandlung des Hauses mit dem nun soliden Dach verschmolzen waren, was dem naiven Helfer einen brennenden Umhang einbrachte. An die zwanzig Frau Weasleys hatten sich zu einer Strickversammlung zusammengefunden und produzierten Berge von Pullovern, während drei andere ihnen mit Pfannen und diversen Haushaltsgegenständen auf die Köpfe schlugen, und bei einem Schuppen hinter dem Haus standen einige mittelalte rothaarige Männer um etwas, das vielleicht einmal ein Auto gewesen war.

Das mussten die Arthur Weasleys sein. Snape hatte das vage Gefühl, dass er sie kennen sollte, aber er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht an sie erinnern. Hatte er nicht schon einmal mit einem von ihnen gesprochen? In einem Haus; wie aus weiter Ferne klang die schrill keifende Stimme einer Frau in ihm wieder – nur wo war das gewesen? Er seufzte. Dieses Gefühl überfiel ihn öfters. Dann kamen ihm Zweifel, ob er je in der Elfenwelt gelebt hatte; dann fühlten sich die Flügel an seinem Rücken falsch an, und die Dämonengesetze schienen mit einem Mal völlig sinnlos, weil sie aus nichts als Ausnahmen bestanden. Zum Beispiel durfte man nur einen Seelenpartner haben, es sei denn, man wollte einen zweiten. Ja selbst seine Hermine Granger-Begeisterung geriet ins Wanken, und das Bild einer anderen Frau schob sich über jenes seiner Schülerin, seltsam vertraut und unendlich traurig.

Spätestens an diesem Punkt schob er die unerfreulichen Ahnungen von sich und sagte sich, dass es am Stress lag. Ja am Stress, genau.

Noch einmal konsultierte er das ramponierte Schild an der Strasse. Kein Zweifel, da stand „Fuchsbau", also war er hier richtig. Er seufzte erneut. Wie nur sollte er einen „möglichst vernünftigen" Arthur Weasley finden, wenn er sich nicht an den echten erinnern konnte, was auch immer „echt" in diesem Zusammenhang bedeuten mochte. Die Menge unter ihm sah schrecklich echt aus und war gewiss laut genug. Seine empfindlichen Dämonenohren zuckten bei jedem Klatschertreffer und das blecherne Hämmern, welches eine Frau Weasley auf einem der Arthur Weasleys veranstaltete, zerrte an seinen Nerven.

Snape holte tief Atem und stieg langsam den Hang hinunter, den Zauberstab im Anschlag. Erst einmal würde er den inoffiziellen Auftrag seines Herrn ausführen – der eigenen Gesundheit zuliebe. Ausserdem: Wenn alle anderen Weasley tot waren, würde ein vernünftiger Arthur Weasley doch sicher reagieren, nicht wahr? Ja, das schien Snape ein guter Plan.

Als er ebenen Boden erreichte, schwang die Haustür des Fuchsbaus auf, eine Hermine Granger stürmte heraus und blickte ihm entzückt entgegen.

„Sevi!" jauchzte sie, rannte auf ihn zu, und mit ihr zwei Harry Potters und eine weitere Hermine. Snape blieb stehen, blinzelte, und dann verabschiedete sich sein Gehirn mit dem erfreulichen Gedanken:

„Soviel Zeit muss sein."

~0~

Vor den Fenstern des Büros des Zaubereiministers zog eine lachsfarbene Luciuswolke vorbei, und Lucius 4, der sich in Amycus Carrows Abwesenheit eigenmächtig wieder als Oberwettermacher eingesetzt hatte, konnte von Glück sagen, dass Voldemort völlig von der Aufgabe in Anspruch genommen wurde, seine schulterlangen Haare in einen Haargummi zu zwängen. Dieser verdammte Parkinson – natürlich hatten sie die Verwandlung nicht rückgängig machen können. Als sie die fauchende und Spiegelklappernde Frisierkommode endlich in einer Ecke von Büro 138 stellten, waren die Schubladen leer. Entweder hatte sie sich auf ihrer Flucht sämtlicher Phiolen entledigt, um schneller davon staksen zu können, oder aber er verdankte sein Aussehen der letzten, ätzend pinkfarbenen Flüssigkeit, die Giorgio ihm eingeflösst hatte. So gesehen hätte es auch schlimmer kommen können: Giorgio hatte Voldemorts Meinung nach wahllos nach den Phiolen gegriffen, und wenn nun die letzte jene mit dem Rüsseltrank gewesen wäre – er schauderte.

An den Abend im Arbeitszimmer des Muggelministers mochte er nicht denken. Wie hatte er sich nur so gehen lassen können? Hatte er in seiner Zeit bei Borgin & Burke's nicht Ärgeres ertragen müssen? Das ständige Einschmeicheln bei minderbegabten greisen Hexen, das Fraternisieren mit Möchtegernreinblütern und am Schlimmsten: Die Verhandlungen mit Muggeln, die ohne ihr Wissen ein wertvolles magisches Artefakt besassen. Damals war ihm so recht bewusst geworden, wie schlecht es um die Zaubererwelt stand, wie sehr sie durch die Muggel vergiftet wurde. Und damals wie heute war es eines Erben Slytherins nicht würdig zu jammern und an sich zu zweifeln, Bannspruch hin oder her.

Darüber hinaus war das Gespräch mit dem Muggelminister enttäuschend gewesen: Dieser Kerl hatte doch tatsächlich die Frechheit besessen, ihm die Schuld an allem zu geben! Was kümmerte Voldemort, dass die Nervenheilanstalten der Muggel überquollen mit geschädigten Muggeln und Imitaten, die ihre Zauberstäbe schwangen ohne zu wissen, was sie damit anfangen sollten? Oder dass der Flugverkehr durch das abstruse Flugverhalten von Eulen und Phönixen (der Muggelminister hatte sie „nicht näher spezifizierte exotische Vögel" genannt) gestört wurde, und sich die Hälfte der Piloten in Behandlung befand, nachdem sie Drachen, geflügelten Pferden, Kühen, Schafen und obszön umherflatternden „schlangenartigen" Männern hatten ausweichen müssen?

Dass die Queen neuerdings eine Vorliebe für Hüte mit ausgestopften Geiern entwickelte, interessierte Voldemort ebenso wenig wie die Information, dass Muggeln allerorts mehr Arme sprossen, als sie haben sollten, und das Gefasel über Franzosen ging völlig am Thema vorbei.

Zu allem Überfluss hatte dieser Kretin schlichtweg geleugnet, dass Muggel für die ganze Misere verantwortlich seien. Seine Leute, hatte er empört gerufen, würden doch niemals ihr Wirtschaftssystem gefährden wie es momentan geschah. Wegen all der seltsamen Sichtungen, schlügen sich die Muggel zu tausenden die Nächte um die Ohren um nach Ufos Ausschau zu halten und hingen dann tagsüber völlig übermüdet in den Bürostühlen und produzierten Fehler über Fehler. Die Zauberer sollten das Problem endlich beheben, und was er, Moltrov, nun zu tun gedenke?

Der Muggelminister ahnte nicht, wie nahe er seinem Tod bei diesem Satz gewesen war. Nur Parkinsons schnelles Eingreifen hatte Voldemort davon abgehalten, den Minister kopfüber aus dem geschlossenen Fenster zu werfen.

Voldemort fummelte entnervt an seinem Haarschopf. Finnegan Quostreams Quäken hallte noch immer in seinen Ohren nach: Früher sei alles besser gewesen, hatte das Porträt in jede Pause des gegenseitigen Anbrüllens eingeworfen – als ob Voldemort das nicht wüsste! Früher war er Herr seines eigenen Lebens gewesen; früher hätte ihn niemand daran gehindert, den Muggelminister genüsslich zu Tode zu quälen; früher – Voldemort stopfte eine letzte Haarsträhne in den Haargummi und knirschte mit den Zähnen.

Das war so ungerecht. Nicht genug damit, dass er aussah wie ein Muggel, er konnte die Haare auch nicht loswerden, weil sie schneller nachwuchsen, als er schnippeln konnte. Bunthaarsnape war ganz aus dem Häuschen über Voldemorts neuen „Look" und sandte ihm täglich Fläschchen und Tiegel mit selbst erdachten Pflegeprodukten. Nun ja, immerhin gaben sie nette Zielscheiben ab und verschafften Voldemort ein Quäntchen Befriedigung, wenn wie zerplatzten. Der betäubende Duft, der danach wie eine Wand im Raum stand, war zwar ein Nachteil, überdeckte aber zumindest den süsslichen Gestank, den die seit neuestem bergeweise eintreffenden Briefe mit kichernden Herzchen verströmten. Voldemort schielte missmutig zu den Reihen winkender Fotos, die er noch nicht zerstört hatte, zückte seinen Zauberstab und zerschoss eins ums andere.

Seit er so – normal aussah, war die Zahl seiner Bewunderer enorm gestiegen; Voldemort hätte darauf verzichten können. Und obwohl sein ganz persönlicher Quälgeist Parkinson sich bemühte, die Briefsendungen der Fans abzufangen, schafften es doch etliche, bis zu ihm ins Büro. Voldemort verdrehte die Augen und sprengte die letzten Harry Potter-Porträts, die sich lasziv am Rahmen räkelten. Immerhin hatte er es geschafft, ihr Quieken und Stöhnen mit einem Schweigezauber zu unterbinden – sonst hätte er sich schon lange im Sumpf auf der dritten Etage ertränkt.

Es wurde immer schlimmer: Selbst die Naginis verhielten sich von Tag zu Tag seltsamer. Anfangs hatte er das auf die Verdauungsbeschwerden zurückgeführt, welche das Verspeisen der Wurmschwänze mitsamt den silbernen Händen hervorgerufen hatte, aber mittlerweile glich eine Nagini verdächtig einem pickelgesichtigen Teenager. War es denn zuviel verlangt, dass er mindestens in seinem Büro und seinem Schlafzimmer etwas Privatsphäre hatte? Voldemort stutzte und schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch. Was dachte er denn da? Sein Büro? Soweit kam es noch, dass er sich mit seiner Lage abfand und sich in den Bannspruch schickte. Verdammter Bertrand Drachenfeuer der Akkurate, verdammter Parkinson, verdammte Zaubererwelt.

Es klopfte an der Tür und Parkinson trat wie aufs Stichwort mit einer dicken Mappe unter dem Arm ein.

„Ich habe nachgedacht", begann er ohne Umschweife und setzte sich unaufgefordert in einen der Besuchersessel.

„Hat es etwas mit meinen Haaren zu tun?" fragte Voldemort und kratzte sich furios den juckenden Hinterkopf. Parkinson blinzelte.

„Ähm nein – Sir. Vielleicht sollten Sie die Pflegeprodukte des, hm, bunten Snapes doch benutzen, anstatt sie zu beschiessen."

„Das letzte ist explodiert und hat die Hälfte meines Büros gesprengt", fauchte Voldemort und biss sich auf die Zunge. Bloss nicht akzeptieren, ermahnte er sich.

„Welches wir ja wieder hergerichtet haben – Sir", entgegnete Parkinson und kritzelte eine Notiz auf ein Stück Pergament.

„Ich werde Ihnen Shampoo besorgen."

„Nein", rief Voldemort wütend. Soweit kam es noch, dass er sich mit Körperpflege beschäftigte. Parkinson starrte durchdringend auf Voldemorts Hände, die nun im Verbund die Kopfhaut hinter den Ohren blutig kratzten.

„So können Sie unmöglich den Reporter vom Tagespropheten treffen – Sir", entschied er bestimmt. Voldemort verharrte in der Bewegung.

„Ich werde nicht mit irgendwelchen Reportern sprechen! Das Gespräch mit dem Muggelminister hat mir gereicht!" Parkinson hüstelte und klappte die Mappe auf.

„Wie ich schon sagte, habe ich nachgedacht – Sir." Voldemort stöhnte frustriert auf: Parkinsons Nachdenken hatte ihm noch nie gefallen.

„Das Gespräch mit dem Muggelminister hat mich dazu bewogen, die Situation neu zu bewerten, und die Berichte meiner ehemaligen Ravenclaw-Kommilitonen bestätigt meine Befürchtungen: Der abnorme Realitätszustand ist weit schlimmer, als ich gedacht hatte."

„Ach wirklich!" schrie Voldemort und deutete mit ausladender Geste auf die Glasscherben und Fototrümmer auf dem Boden der linken Hälfte des Büros. „Darauf wäre ich nie gekommen, du widerlicher kleiner Sesselpupser!"

„Das ist kein Grund ausfallend zu werden – Sir", entgegnete Parkinson steif. „Der springende Punkt ist: Wir haben zu wenig Personal. Ihre, hm, Mitarbeiter tun zwar, was sie können, aber ihre Leistungen sind, hm, durchzogen." Er wühlte in dem Papierstoss auf seinen Knien und zog einige Blätter hervor.

„Nehmen Sie nur die Super-Sues, die wir ja sozusagen als Teilzeitkräfte verpflichtet haben: Ich habe Grund zu der Annahme, dass das Verschwinden grosser Teile von Wales auf ihr Konto gehen – und damit auch auf jenes der Weasleyzwillinge und des Snapes, der die Zwillinge überwachen sollte."

„Was soll das heissen „Verschwinden"?" fragte Voldemort kratzend.

„Ich meine, es ist nicht mehr da – Sir. Dort ist nur noch ein tiefes, bodenloses Loch, und ich weiss einfach nicht, welche Erklärung muggelgerecht ist um das zu erklären. Ausserdem ist in der Nähe von Liverpool ein Vulkan aufgetaucht und mit ihm Scharen von kleinen Kerlen, die in Zweiergruppen im Kreis drum herum irren, verfolgt von dementorenähnlichen Kreaturen auf drachenähnlichen Wesen. Und", er blätterte weiter, „in Summerset tauchen noch immer Inseln auf, die von ihren Bewohnern „Avalon" genannt werden und in der Muggelwelt zu gefährlichen Glaubenskrisen führen. Ganz zu schweigen von einem Mann, der sich König Artus nennt und mit einem gewaltigen runden Tisch auf dem Buckel, fragen Sie mich nicht wie, durch die Gegend zieht."

„König Artus und die Ritter der Tafelrunde", murmelte Voldemort und dachte an das Faksimile, dass er einst im Auftrag von Borgin & Burke's untersucht und als eine getarnte und überaus seltene magische Anleitung zum Entfernen von hartnäckigen Drachenblutflecken erkannt hatte.

„Sie kennen ihn?" fragte Parkinson erstaunt mit leicht missbilligendem Ton in der Stimme.

„Nein", entgegnete Voldemort. Parkinson musterte ihn und räusperte sich dann.

„Und dann wären da noch die Dementoren – Sir." Voldemort wartete vergeblich auf eine Fortsetzung.

„Was ist mit den Dementoren?" fragte er darum. „Ich dachte, die seien nach Askaban zurückgekehrt." Parkinson schnaufte nervös.

„Das schon", sagte er zögernd. „Aber ihr Verhalten ist unerklärlich. Ich meine, ich habe noch nie davon gehört, dass Dementoren kollektiven Selbstmord begehen, aber genau das scheinen sie zu tun. Sie stürzen sich von den Klippen, und die übrigen weigern sich Askaban nochmals zu betreten. Darum müssen wir dringend Gerichtstermine ansetzen. Vielleicht kommen die Dementoren ja zurück, wenn wir einen Teil der inhaftierten, hm, Individuen loswerden." Voldemort lehnte sich zurück.

„Dementoren können sich nicht umbringen", erklärte er resolut. „Sie hungern aus, wenn sie keine Nahrung finden, aber sie sterben nie." Parkinson schenkte ihm einen unglücklichen Blick.

„Ich weiss – Sir", flüsterte er. „Dennoch ist es so." Sie schwiegen. In die Stille hinein zerplatzte ein einzelnes Herzchen aus einem Brief, welcher Voldemorts morgendlichen Wutanfall entgangen war und das „Hihihi" hallte durch den Raum, was Voldemort mit stoischer Miene ignorierte und Parkinsons Nasenflügel zum Zittern brachte.

„Was schlägst du vor?" fragte Voldemort schliesslich. Parkinson rückte seine Brille zurecht.

„Wir brauchen qualifiziertes Personal – Sir, das mit den administrativen Abläufen vertraut ist. Wir müssen die Abteilungen neu aufbauen und Sachbearbeiter, Auroren und Richter einsetzen. Solche Mitarbeiter werden wir aber nur bekommen, wenn die Zaubererwelt erfährt, dass es einen neuen Zaubereiminister gibt." Voldemort lachte höhnisch.

„Und was willst du ihnen sagen, wer ich bin?" Parkinson lächelte und zog einen Brief aus der Mappe.

„Das ist die gute Nachricht: Der russische Zaubereiminister hat sich bereit erklärt für Sie zu bürgen. Er wird bestätigen, dass Ed Moltrov, also Sie," er überging Voldemorts empörtes Zischen, „ein russischer Zauberer englischer Abstammung ist, der sich nach ehrenvoller Karriere in der russischen, hm, Geheimbehörde bereit erklärt hat, als Interimminister zu fungieren."

„Von wegen bereit erklärt", fauchte Voldemort, doch Parkinson fuhr ungebremst fort:

„Wir werden den Leuten sagen, dass die Seuche nicht bis nach Russland vorgedrungen ist, und Sie infolgedessen über eine gewisse Immunität gegen den abnormen Realitätszustand verfügen. Und das ist ja nicht gelogen, nicht wahr? Ich habe Sie jedenfalls noch nie vom Zaubertrank trinken sehen."

Das stimmte, aber Voldemort würde Parkinson sicher nicht auf die Nase binden, dass es wahrscheinlich an den Horkruxes lag. Wie sollten Muggelgören auch begreifen wie es sich anfühlte, wenn man Teile seiner selbst für einen höheren Zweck aufgab? Wie könnten sie je die eisigen Steppen seiner Gefühlswelt erfassen, die einer kalten kahlen Hölle glichen? Nein, er war allem überlegen, dem menschlichen Leben derart entrückt, dass niemand ihm folgen konnte. Er hatte die Belange eines durchschnittlichen Zauberers so weit hinter sich gelassen, dass er – ah, diese verdammten Haare, dachte er frustriert. Seine Fingernägel kratzten den Schorf auf, und es dauerte eine Weile, bis er Parkinsons anerkennenden Blick bemerkte.

„Was?"

„Sie lagen ganz richtig mit Lestrange, Sir", sagte Parkinson. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie er es geschafft hat, den russischen Zaubereiminister dazu zu überreden, aber dieser verlangt lediglich einige Drachen zu Studienzwecken als Ausgleich für seine Empfehlung, und davon haben wir ja reichlich. Es ist wirklich erstaunlich."

Voldemort schnaubte, hatte er doch eine ziemlich klare Vorstellung davon, wie Lestrange es angestellt hatte, und im Moment hielt sich seine Begeisterung in Grenzen.

„Na schön, dann schick der Presse halt irgendeine Mitteilung", nahm er das eigentliche Thema wieder auf.

„Das wird nicht reichen – Sir. Durch die Ereignisse der vergangenen Monate ist das Vertrauen ins Zaubereiministerium erschüttert worden wie ich leider feststellen musste. Man glaubt uns nicht mehr", erklärte Parkinson und rümpfte die Nase.

„Kurz: Wir brauchen ein Foto."

Voldemort krallte die Finger um die Tischkante.

„Ich lasse mich nicht fotografieren." Parkinson seufzte.

„Doch, das müssen Sie. Und sie sollten versuchen, dabei zu lächeln. Sie sind ein vielseitig begabter Mann – Sir; ich bin sicher, Sie werden das schaffen. Und wenn nicht – nun, Sie wissen schon." Er erhob sich unter Voldemorts stechendem Blick und konsultierte seine Taschenuhr.

„Ich setze das Interview für morgen an. Bitte duschen sie vorher und vielleicht machen Sie etwas mit Ihren Haaren?"

„Ich gebe keine Interviews!" schrie Voldemort.

„Ja, natürlich", murmelte Parkinson abwesend.

„Die schlechte Nachricht ist, dass ich Sie nun leider verlassen muss. In der Winkelgasse ist etwas im Gange." Voldemort fand einmal mehr, dass seine und Parkinsons Einschätzung von gut und schlecht weit auseinander lagen und schielte nach der Kaffeetasse, während Parkinson unschlüssig vor dem Schreibtisch stand, schliesslich die Mappe öffnete und Voldemort einen Stapel Papiere vorlegte.

„Vielleicht sollten Sie sich das doch einmal durchlesen", meinte er hastig. „Diese Briefe und Notizen beziehen sich alle auf .R, den sogenannten ‚Bund für Elfenrechte‛." Voldemort starrte den Stapel an und fixierte dann Parkinson, der schon auf dem Weg zur Tür war.

„Willst du damit sagen, dass die Hauselfenrebellion noch immer nicht erledigt ist?" fragte er leise. Parkinson hielt an und wandte sich mit protestierender Miene um.

„Eine Rebellion würde ich es nicht nennen – Sir", antwortete er. „Dafür sind ihre Forderungen einfach zu konfus. Ich meine, wozu brauchen Hauselfen einen Muggelfernseher?" Da Voldemort schwieg, fuhr Parkinson zögernd fort:

„Es stimmt schon, dass ein Teil der Hauselfen die Arbeit verweigert, und das war auch eines von Fudges dringendsten Anliegen, als er von Hogwarts zurückkehrte. Aber – nun ja, Sie wissen doch, dass Hauselfen über ihre eigene Magie verfügen, und so – ich meine, wir haben uns bemüht sie einzufangen, aber die Umstände…" Er brach ab und errötete minimal.

„Jedenfalls fanden wir mit der Zeit, dass das Problem nicht so gross war, weil doch der andere Teil der Hauselfen in einen regelrechten Putzwahn verfiel – die Winkelgasse war nie sauberer bis…" Er brach erneut ab und blickte unglücklich zu Boden. Voldemort grinste zufrieden: Das war ein Anblick nach seinem Geschmack. Doch leider fasste sich Parkinson schnell.

„Ich bringe die Sache nur ins Gespräch, weil die putzwütigen Hauselfen langsam an ihre Grenzen stossen, immerhin putzen sie vierundzwanzig Stunden am Tag. Aber keine Sorge: Unsere Hauselfen werden jede Nacht in einen ganz sauberen Raum eingesperrt, aus dem sie nicht hinaus können. Das Chaos hier", er deutete auf die Überreste der Fotos, „wird morgen beseitigt sein. Und jetzt muss ich wirklich los und entscheiden, ob die Versammlung der Mitglieder vom .R nun ein Protestmarsch oder eine Orgie ist. Ich erstatte Ihnen später Bericht." Und damit eilte er aus dem Büro und schlug dezent die Tür hinter sich zu.

Voldemort bedachte den Stapel vor sich mit einem letzten angewiderten Blick, schnappte sich die Kaffeetasse und machte sich in Richtung Küche auf.

~0~

„Weisst du, ich habe wirklich keine Zeit", murmelte Arthur Weasley, während er die Freudenfeuer, die der Drache aus der Eingangshalle auf seinem Umhang entfacht hatte, mit einem Schwall Wasser aus seinem Zauberstab löschte. Severus Lucifer Snape starrte stur auf die Anzeige des Aufzugs und schwieg. Die letzten Stunden schienen ihm die längsten seines Lebens, was etwas heissen wollte, immerhin war er schon dreihundertachtundfünfzig Jahre alt. Arthur Weasley trocknete das nasse, an einer Ecke angekokelte Pergament und hielt es Snape unter die Nase.

„Was meinst du? Wenn ich hier einen Stecker anbringe, ob das was hilft?"

Snape schaute nicht einmal hin. Er hatte die Skizze mit dem Ruderboot nun schon hundertmal angeschaut und verstand noch immer nicht, was Arthur eigentlich von ihm wollte. Wozu sollte ein U-Boot denn gut sein? Es war ja schön für die Muggel, dass sie damit unter der Wasseroberfläche umherfahren konnten, aber wozu eines bauen, wenn es genügend Kräuter, Tränke und Zaubersprüche gab, mit denen man ohne Weiteres dasselbe erreichte? Snape erinnerte sich zwar nicht an die Sprüche, aber er ahnte, dass es sie geben musste. Das Pergament raschelte Aufmerksamkeit heischend vor seinem Gesicht und darum zuckte er unverbindlich mit den Schultern. Seit sie den Fuchsbau verlassen hatten, tat er kaum etwas anderes und bemühte sich redlich, Arthur bei Laune zu halten.

Ob sein Herr mit dem angelieferten Exemplar zufrieden sein würde, wagte er nicht zu entscheiden – er hoffte es inständig. Unter all den Arthur Weasleys war dieser der einzige gewesen, der sich nach Behandlung der übrigen Weasleys mindestens über die eingekehrte Ruhe freute; die anderen hatten Snape gar nicht erst registriert. Dieser Arthur schien ihn zu kennen und fand die Flügel auf seinem Rücken interessant. Snape seufzte. Dieser hier war so gut wie jeder andere. Vernünftig? Nicht direkt, aber wer sagte denn, dass der „echte" Arthur Weasley je vernünftig gewesen war? Ein vernünftiger Zauberer scherte sich doch nicht um Muggel.

Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete Snape, wie Arthur das Blatt gegen die Aufzugswand klatschte und eifrig darauf herummalte. Vielleicht hätten sie den Abstecher in Snapes persönlichen Harem nicht machen sollen um die Hermine Granger-Ausbeute und die Harry Potters unterzubringen, sondern gleich hierher kommen sollen; Arthur schien immer mehr abzudriften. Tja, das liess sich nun nicht mehr ändern.

Der Aufzug erreichte den ersten Stock, die Türen sprangen auf und Snape packte Arthur am Kragen und zog ihn hinter sich durch den Flur. Ein starker Kaffeegeruch begleitete sie auf dem Weg zum Büro des Zaubereiministers.

„Glaubst du, dass es lange dauern wird?" fragte Arthur besorgt, als sie an einem magisch versiegelten Büro vorbeikamen, hinter dessen Tür es ununterbrochen kicherte.

„Nein, nein", murmelte Snape und zögerte einen Moment, ehe er an die Tür zum Zaubereiministerbüro klopfte und auf das „Herein" hin eintrat.

Am Schreibtisch sass ein Mann mit wirrer Frisur, den Snape noch nie gesehen hatte. Er machte einen Schritt in den Raum und erwiderte den Blick des Fremden, unsicher was er nun tun sollte. Vorsorglich tastete er nach seinem Zauberstab.

„Ah, du hast also einen Arthur Weasley gefunden", begrüsste ihn der Mann, kratzte sich am Hinterkopf und winkte die beiden ungeduldig zu sich.

„Ja", antwortete Flügelsnape zögernd.

„Ist er einigermassen vernünftig?" Snape näherte sich langsam, Arthur im Schlepptau.

„Wie man es nimmt", erwiderte er leise und folgte der Aufforderung sich zu setzen. Die Augen des Fremden verengten sich zu glühenden Schlitzen.

„Was soll das heissen?" zischte er. Snape erstarrte unter dem altbekannten tödlichen Blick. Solche Härte, solche bewundernswerte Eisigkeit beherrschte nur einer – abgesehen von Luzifer persönlich natürlich. Snapes Herz machte einen Sprung.

„Mein Lord?" fragte er. Voldemort liess die Hand sinken und nickte ungeduldig.

„Wer sonst?" erwiderte er gequält. Snape schnappte nach Luft.

„Oh, wie klug von Euch, Euer Aussehen zu verändern", rief er entzückt. „Aber das sieht Euch ähnlich. Wie damals, als Ihr Erzengel Mychael und seine Konsorten vernichtet…"

„Ja, ja", fauchte Voldemort, und Snape schluckte hastig die restlichen Erinnerungen an seine Rettung hinunter.

„Und Ihr habt gut gewählt, mein Lord. Ihr seht fantastisch aus!" Aus Voldemorts Kehle drang ein wütendes Zischen; Snape erschauerte und drückte Arthur Weasley in den anderen Sessel.

„Es ist etwas schwierig seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen, aber abgesehen davon scheint er ansprechbar", beeilte er sich zu versichern. Der dunkle Lord betrachtete Weasley, der auf dem Schreibtisch Platz schaffte um weiter an seiner Skizze arbeiten zu können.

„Was tut er da?" presste Voldemort hervor. Snape rutschte nervös auf dem Polster herum.

„Er entwirft ein U-Boot", begann er; zu spät erkannte er seinen Fehler, denn Arthur Weasley hob den Kopf und erklärte dem wenig amüsierten Voldemort sermonisch, weshalb U-Boote für das Verstehen der Muggelseele so wichtig seien. Voldemorts düstere Miene wandelte sich zu blankem Ekel, der Snape das Schlimmste fürchten liess.

„Hast du ihn denn nicht auf die Probe gestellt?" fragte Voldemort kaum hörbar.

„Ich weiss noch nicht, wie die Muggel das Eindringen von Wasser verhindern – immerhin ist ein Boot ja oben offen, aber ich hoffe mit dem Stecker am Heck das Problem zu lösen", plapperte Arthur Weasley munter vor sich hin.

„Auf die Probe gestellt?" fragte Snape unbehaglich. Voldemort seufzte.

„He, du!" rief er und schnippte mit den Fingern vor Weasleys Gesicht, der seinen Vortrag irritiert unterbrach.

„Sie wünschen?"

„Was hältst du von dem, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf?" fragte Voldemort und löste damit eine Hasstirade epischen Ausmasses aus.

„Und was er Harry angetan hat! Das ist einfach nicht richtig. Der arme Junge!" Snape funkelte Arthur wütend an. Dieser Idiot hatte ja keine Ahnung! Sein Herr hatte den Jungen doch lediglich vor Dumbledores Schergen gerettet. Und dankte man es ihm? Nein. Alle Welt hielt ihn für den Bösen, dabei wollte sein Herr doch nur das Beste. Es war so ungerecht. Doch als er sich zu seinem Herrn wandte, merkte er überrascht, dass dieser zufrieden nickte.

„Gut", unterbrach Voldemort Weasley, zog eine Akte aus einem der Papierhaufen und warf sie Weasley zu.

„Lies das", befahl er. Arthur zögerte.

„Aber ich muss doch das U-Boot bauen", warf er zaghaft ein.

„Später", herrschte ihn Voldemort an. „Blättere bis zu den rot unterstrichenen Stellen, der Rest ist nebensächlich." Arthur schlug unglücklich Fudges Bericht auf, blätterte zu besagter Stelle und las. Nach wenigen Minuten blickte er auf und grinste Snape verschwörerisch an.

„Du hast Liebesbriefe bekommen? Alle Achtung alter Knabe", rief er und klopfte Snape jovial auf die Schulter.

„Mein Lord?" wandte sich Snape unsicher an seinen Herrn, der abwinkte.

„Lies weiter, Weasley." Arthur tat wie ihm geheissen und liess dann den Bericht sinken.

„Muggel schreiben Geschichten über Snape?" fragte er nicht weniger überrascht als Flügelsnape. „Aber warum? Ich meine, Snape ist ein famoser Kerl, aber Muggel sollten doch nichts über uns wissen." Voldemort zog weitere Papiere aus dem Sammelsurium auf seinem Schreibtisch.

„Snape ist nicht der Einzige, über den geschrieben wird", zischte er. „Und auch nicht der Einzige, den die Schreiber um Inspiration bitten." Er warf Weasley ein heute erhaltenes Exemplar einer widerlichen Geschichte über sich selbst zu und beugte sich über den Schreibtisch.

„Du kennst dich doch mit Muggeln aus, nicht wahr Arthur?" fragte er. Arthur Weasley lächelte geschmeichelt.

„Sie sind sehr faszinierend", antwortete er. Voldemort lehnte sich zurück.

„Dann wird dich die Aufgabe freuen, die ich für dich habe, Weasley: Du sollst herausfinden, woher diese Muggel über uns Bescheid wissen."

„Gern, aber zuerst muss ich das U-Boot bauen." Snape beobachtete wie sich das neue Gesicht seines Herrn verdüsterte.

„Du bist schon lange nicht mehr zur Arbeit erschienen, Weasley", sagte er kalt. Arthur erbleichte und stammelte vor sich hin.

„Das sehen wir hier im Zaubereiministerium nicht gerne", fügte Voldemort eisig hinzu. Arthur liess den Kopf sinken.

„Aber es ist doch wichtig", murmelte er. Snapes Blick flog zwischen den Beiden hin und her.

„Dann mache ich dir einen Vorschlag, Weasley", sagte Voldemort nun in gefährlich versöhnlichem Ton. „Wenn du herausfindest, woher die Muggel ihr Wissen haben, stellen wir dich frei, und du kannst so viele U-Boote bauen wie du willst." Arthur blickte mit hoffnungsvoll leuchtenden Augen auf.

„Wirklich?" fragte er.

„Wirklich", bestätigte Voldemort und suchte Snapes Blick. „Und darüber hinaus wird Snape dir nach vollendetem Auftrag eine besondere Behandlung zukommen lassen, nicht wahr Snape?" Flügelsnape verstand und nickte eifrig.

„Nur zu gerne, mein Lord!" rief er.

Arthur sprang auf und hüpfte von einem Bein aufs andere.

„Das ist grossartig! Ich werde mich sofort an die Arbeit machen. Und ich brauche keine Sonderbehandlung, die Freistellung reicht vollkommen." Er tänzelte geradezu zur Tür.

„Oh, ich bestehe darauf", rief Snape ihm nach, aber Arthur hatte das Büro schon verlassen. Snape lächelte grimmig und warf seinem Herrn einen dankbaren Blick zu. Wie gerne würde er diesen Auftrag erledigen. Er stand auf, verneigte sich und machte sich auf, Weasley zu folgen.

„Warte Snape", hörte er seinen Herrn sagen und wandte sich beflissen um.

„Ich habe einen neuen Auftrag für dich: Schaffe mir Harry Potters her. Es ist egal, wie sie aussehen oder ob sie Vampire, Dämonen, Einhörner oder Eisphönixe sind, wichtig ist nur, dass sie mich abgrundtief hassen." Snape blinzelte verwirrt.

„Aber mein Lord, sollte ich sie nicht lieber…"

„Nein", zischte Voldemort und seine Miene bekam einen grausamen Zug.

„Du hast doch dieses nette kleine Lagerhaus in Soho, du weisst schon, dort wo du deinen Harem untergebracht hast." Snape schluckte. Sein Herr hielt nichts von seinen amourösen Abenteuern; dass er vom Harem wusste, schickte Snape kalte Schauer bis in die Spitzen seiner Schwungfedern. Wenn er ihn nun aufgeben müsste – er schluckte nochmals.

„Da wird sich doch sicher ein kleiner Raum für diese Potters finden, nicht wahr?" fuhr Voldemort leise fort. Snape atmete auf und nickte heftig.

„Gut", meinte Voldemort. „Du hast zwei Wochen Zeit." Snape verneigte sich und ging zur Tür.

„Und Snape?" Snape wandte sich nochmals um.

„Versage besser nicht", lächelte Voldemort und Snape zog zitternd die Tür hinter sich zu.

20


	6. Das Interview

„Herr Snape, wie oft muss ich Ihnen noch sagen: Keine Korkenzieherlocken!" rief Parkinson vom anderen Ende des Büros, wo er die letzten Verehrerporträts des heutigen Tages beseitigte und durch zwei vorsichtshalber stumm gehexte Gemälde früherer Zaubereiminister ersetzte. Der ewig verwirrte Basilus Corbus und der nimmermüde Fidelis Everblast blickten interessiert und, in Corbus' Fall, leicht verwirrt zum Sessel des Zaubereiministers und fuchtelten mit den Händen. Parkinson folgte ihrem Blick ahnungsvoll und sah gerade noch wie Bunthaarsnape die noch losen Haare des Ministers über die Lockenwickler ausbreitete, damit man sie nicht so leicht sah.

„Der Minister soll nicht den Kleine-Hexe-Wettbewerb gewinnen", versuchte es Parkinson mit einem Appell an die nicht vorhandene Vernunft Bunthaarsnapes. „Er soll nur russisch aussehen mit einer Prise englischen Understatements. So schwer kann das doch nicht sein."

„Hmpf hmhm hmpf", protestierte der bunte Snape – Haarnadeln zwischen den Lippen förderten niemals die Artikulation. Parkinson seufzte.

„Dann machen Sie ihm eben einen Pferdeschwanz. Nein, Sie können nicht die ganze Büchse Gel dafür – ich habe nein gesagt!" Er wagte einen flüchtigen Blick ins Gesicht des Ministers, das verdächtig stoisch blieb und sich selbst durch einen Haarnadelregen aus Bunthaarsnapes Mund nicht beeindrucken liess.

„Ein Pferdeschwanz ist aber italienisch", platzte Snape heraus, „und für italienisch brauche ich Gel!"

„Kein Gel", wiederholte Parkinson, „und auch kein Haaröl – Snape! So sieht er ja aus wie ein Gigolo aus der Nockturngasse!"

„Aber die sind schick!"

„Er soll nicht schick aussehen, verdammt noch mal. Und lassen Sie den Zauberstab, wo er ist. Wir hatten uns doch schon darauf geeinigt, dass er keinen pastellgrünen Umhang braucht."

„Dann vielleicht einen Spitzhut aus lila gefärbtem Drachenleder?"

„Nein!"

„Aber das ist der letzte Schrei!"

„Ich möchte nicht wissen wo", entgegnete Parkinson und liess seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen. Es war nicht perfekt, die Papiere auf den Aktenschränken bildeten Berge mit unregelmässigen Hängen und vielleicht waren sie etwas zu hoch? Andererseits sprachen sie von getaner und anstehender Arbeit – hm. Er blickte zum Fenster. Ah, Nebel. Ja, Nebel war hervorragend, das hatte so etwas Bürokratisches.

„Mein Lord, was meint Ihr?" hörte er Bunthaarsnape fragen und wirbelte herum.

„Mit einem lilafarbenen Spitzhut säht Ihr viel mondäner aus, und es würde die Aristokratie Eurer Nase betonen." Parkinson bebte. Der Minister war so schon nicht begeistert vom Interview, man musste ihn nicht noch an die Fotos erinnern. Und ich habe eben erst aufgeräumt, dachte Parkinson bitter. Der Minister lächelte – oh nein…

„Ich meine", sagte er leise, „dass du die nächsten Wochen hinter dem Drachen sauber machen wirst, wenn du Parkinson nicht gehorchst." Die Worte hingen wie Geröll in der Luft, ehe sie auf den Boden knallten und Splitter in Snapes Minihirn katapultierten. Der erbleichte unter dem Beschuss bis in die Haarspitze, und keine zehn Sekunden später sass der Minister mit elegantem, nicht gegeltem Pferdeschwanz da. Fünf weitere Sekunden später war Bunthaarsnape mitsamt der Frisierkommode, die er nach dem tragischen Ableben Giorgios adoptiert hatte, aus dem Büro entflohen. Parkinson knetete seine Hände und beobachtete den Minister argwöhnisch.

„Geht es Ihnen gut – Sir?" fragte er zaghaft. Seit er den Minister am Morgen getroffen hatte, war der so anders, ja geradezu gefügig. Wenn er nun gerade heute den Verstand verlor und sich plötzlich die Unterhose über den Kopf stülpte – das machte sich sicher nicht gut.

„Ich glaube, die Presse wird demnächst eintreffen", meinte der Minister. Parkinson zog seine Taschenuhr zu Rate und nickte unglücklich.

„Sie haben das Skript gelesen, nicht wahr?" fragte er. Der Minister nickte.

„Und Sie haben es verstanden?" hakte Parkinson eindringlich nach.

„Ich weiss, was ich zu tun habe", antwortete der Minister gelassen. Parkinson konnte gerade noch verhindern, dass sich ein Hauch der Panik, die in ihm keimte, auf seinem Gesicht abzeichnete.

„Aber Sie werden sich doch an das Skript halten?" flüsterte er beinahe flehend. Der Minister seufzte.

„Geh jetzt besser", meinte er. „Du weisst doch – der Drache."

Als Parkinson das Büro nach einigem Zögern verliess, ahnte er das Schlimmste. Oh, nicht dass der Minister etwas falsches sagen würde – das war ihm gar nicht möglich, aber Parkinson bezweifelte, dass der Reporter das Röcheln übersehen würde, welches entstand, wenn der Bannspruch den Minister würgte, um ihn am Sprechen zu hindern. So etwas fiel eben auf, und Journalisten hatten ein ausgeprägtes Gespür für Auffälliges. Ausserdem schienen sie über einen besonderen Schutz gegen den Obliviatespruch zu verfügen: Sie vergassen niemals völlig, und wenn die Gerüchte über den Chefredakteur des Tagespropheten zutrafen – Parkinson schüttelte sich.

Ed Rightabout stammte aus einer sehr alten Familie neugieriger Mistkerle, und man munkelte, dass er ein Denkarium besass, in dem er alle Erinnerungen seiner Schreiber überprüfte, ehe er ihre Artikel zum Druck freigab. Natürlich ging es ihm dabei nicht um den Wahrheitsgehalt der Artikel; ihn interessierten lediglich Abweichungen, welche selbst die beste Manipulation hinterliessen. Und wenn er etwas fand, dann konnte der Betreffende was erleben: Wie alle Lügner hasste es Ed, angelogen zu werden.

Parkinson stöhnte und drückte auf den Aufzugsknopf. Die Idee mit dem Interview war von Anfang an riskant gewesen. So viel konnte schief gehen, aber nach Monaten des nicht wirklich Vorankommens hatte er keinen anderen Ausweg gesehen. Nur, vielleicht hatte er den Bogen überspannt. Jeder Mensch besass eine gewisse Toleranz, eine feine Linie zwischen dem, was er sich gefallen liess und offener Rebellion. Im Allgemeinen war Parkinson gut darin, diese Grenzen zu erkennen, aber beim Minister fiel es ihm schwer.

Als der Minister während Giorgios Behandlung plötzlich mit einem Rüssel anstelle der Nase dagesessen hatte, war Parkinson sicher, dass es aus war: Doch er hatte das Ruder noch einmal herumreissen können. Und auch das Interview schien der Minister nun, wenn auch widerwillig, zu akzeptieren. Aber wie stand es um die Fotos? Parkinson rückte sich die Brille zurecht. Das ministeriale Verhalten erinnerte ihn an Percy Weasley, ehe er hammerschwingend in Richtung Gerichtssäle verschwunden war: Percy hatte auch vor sich hin gelächelt und genickt.

Im Allgemeinen galt ein solches Verhalten nicht als Zeichen beginnenden Wahnsinns, aber Parkinson war mit den unterschiedlichsten Formen von Wahnsinn vertraut. Wie viele Leute hatten sich nicht schon seine Ausführungen zu Formular Gamma 27c , das man nur nach Erlangen von Formular Zeta 9 erhielt, was wiederum den Besitz der Bescheinigung Omega blau 12 voraussetzte, ruhig angehört und waren dann still davongetrottet um das nächstbeste Archiv in Brand zu stecken? Nun, es waren genug um jedem Besucher einen Büroburschen mit einem Brandlöschzauber hinterherzuschicken.

Wahnsinn war ein integraler Bestandteil der Administration; er war die Grundlage der bürokratischen Macht und in den beschränkten Bahnen der Verwaltung vorhersehbar. Ganz anders als jener Wahnsinn, den Parkinson am vorherigen Tag in der Winkelgasse erlebt hatte. Parkinson wusste sehr wohl, dass ihn das geordnete Leben im Ministerium der Welt entfremdet hatte, aber er war immer der Meinung gewesen, dass die Administration ein wahreres Bild des Lebens zeichnete, als es das Leben selbst je vermocht hätte: Alles Wesentliche stand in den Akten und was nicht darin stand, war bedeutungslos.

Auf eine derartige Explosion von Leben, wie er sie gestern erlebt hatte, war sein Beamtenseelchen einfach nicht vorbereitet gewesen – er empfand ja schon beinahe Mitleid mit der Zaubererwelt! Die Versammlung der Hauselfen als Protestmarsch zu bezeichnen war brüllender Euphemismus, es sei denn, sie protestierten gegen Bekleidung im Allgemeinen; an die weiteren Ereignisse wagte Parkinson nicht einmal im Ansatz zu denken. Er hatte jedenfalls mehr über Hauselfen und ihre Anatomie erfahren, als irgendein Beamter je erfahren sollte.

Er schnaufte und stampfte mit dem Fuss auf. Nein, er durfte sich nicht gehen lassen. Die .R-Kundgebung war nichts als ein weiterer Ausbruch des abnormen Realitätszustandes und sollte ihn anspornen, die Wiedereinsetzung des Ministeriums als Ganzes zu betreiben. Etwas anderes war eines Beamten im Geiste Bertrand Drachenfeuer des Akkuraten nicht würdig.

„Alles wird gut", murmelte Parkinson vor sich hin, als der Aufzug die Etage erreichte. „Alles wird gut." Er packte sich innerlich am Kragen, richtete sich auf und trat in den Aufzug.

~0~

„Sie haben da einen interessanten Drachen in der Einganghalle", bemerkte Curion Scribbleton im Tonfall eines Mannes, der schon zuviel gesehen hatte um sich von einem begeisterungsfähigen norwegischen Stachelbuckel beeindrucken zu lassen. Parkinson schob sich hinter Journalist und Fotograf und starrte zum Minister, der Scribbleton nachdenklich betrachtete, ehe er Parkinson fragend ansah.

„Ich habe unsere Besucher darauf hingewiesen, dass ein Schutzzauber angebracht wäre, aber sie wollten nicht", erklärte dieser und stellte zufrieden fest, dass seine Stimme ihren gewohnt trockenen Tonfall zurückgewonnen hatte.

Scribbleton war einigermassen glimpflich davongekommen, doch im Gesicht des Fotografen prangten Kleckse einer Brandsalbe aus Bunthaarsnapes Beständen.

Der Journalist lachte jovial.

„Nichts für ungut! Das ist nichts im Vergleich zu meinem Interview mit den Vampiren letztes Jahr. Man sollte nicht glauben wie hartnäckig sich Knoblauchgestank in die Kleider frisst, und dabei hatte ich den Kranz keine sechs Stunden um den Hals. Ich habe mich nur gefragt, woher Sie den Drachen wohl haben. Ein Mitbringsel aus Russland vielleicht?"

Der Minister erwiderte mit einem Lächeln und lehnte sich entspannt im Sessel zurück.

„Aber nein", entgegnete er. „Es wäre fahrlässig einen ausgewachsenen Drachen nach England zu importieren."

„Und verboten", fügte Parkinson hinzu. Der Minister nickte.

„Einen bereits vorhandenen Drachen als Sicherheitssystem gegen Eindringlinge zu nutzen ist allerdings ein sinnvoller Einsatz gegebener Ressourcen, meinen Sie nicht?" fuhr er zu Parkinsons Unbehagen fort. Scribbletons Rücken erbebte leicht.

„Wollen Sie damit sagen, dass das einer dieser Pseudodrachen ist, die in den letzten Monaten aufgetaucht sind?"

„Fanden Sie ihn denn so authentisch?" Scribbleton deutete auf das Brandloch in seinem Umhang.

„Authentisch genug." Das Lächeln des Ministers wurde verschwörerisch.

„Er spuckt Feuer, wenn er sich freut, das schon. Und er bellt und jagt Memos, und ich glaube, er hält die Fackeln für Monde – jedenfalls heult er sie an."

„Oh", machte Scribbleton.

Der Minister legte die Hände auf die Armlehnen.

„Wir leben in ungewöhnlichen Zeiten, Herr Scribbleton; Zeiten, denen wir mit konventionellen Mitteln nicht beikommen können – denken Sie nur an die Exilregierung. Und wenn Konvention nicht greift, ist Innovation gefragt."

„Und Sie sind der richtige Mann für solche innovativen Lösungen?" fragte Scribbleton lauernd.

„Das scheint man zu glauben", erwiderte der Minister bescheiden und deutete einladend auf einen der Besuchersessel.

„Wollen wir?" Scribbleton setzte sich und holte Pergament und Feder hervor.

„Sie haben doch nichts dagegen, dass Herr Clickbone einige Fotos macht?" fragte er.

„Natürlich nicht", strahlte der Minister und erntete einen unsicheren Blick von Parkinson. Es läuft gut, dachte er, zu gut? Er musterte das Gesicht des Ministers auf der Suche nach ersten Anzeichen eines Die-Unterhose-über-den-Kopf-stülpen-Anfalls, aber alles was er sah, war die entschlossene, aber freundliche Miene eines, hm, vornehmen Herrn. Zugegeben, das schlangenhafte blitzte noch immer in den Augen, doch es passte ganz gut zu Parkinsons Vorstellung eines Russens. Dennoch gestattete Parkinson seinem Körper keine Entspannung: Das war erst der Auftakt, das Schwierigste stand ihnen noch bevor.

„Ehe wir anfangen, möchte ich Ihnen versichern, wie froh wir alle sind, dass Sie sich für eine Interimregierung zur Verfügung gestellt haben", begann Scribbleton mit journalistischem Lächeln. Der Minister neigte dankend den Kopf.

„Dennoch wird es Zauberer geben, die einwenden werden, dass Ihre Ernennung einem Eingriff der russischen Zaubererduma in die britische Politik darstellt. Was würden Sie darauf erwidern?"

Parkinson pflegte nicht zu schwitzen – das war eine körperliche Funktion, die er sich normalerweise nicht gestattete, und darum irritierten ihn die kalten Tropfen auf seiner Stirn. Das Skript, formte er stumm mit dem Mund, doch der Minister beachtete ihn nicht. Sein Blick ruhte auf dem Journalisten, der Parkinson an einen zum Sprung bereiten Tiger erinnerte. Sagen Sie bloss nichts Falsches – Sir, dachte Parkinson verzweifelt.

„Nun, bei allem Respekt für diese namenlosen Zauberer", antwortete der Minister langsam. „Ich glaube, wir alle stimmen darin überein, dass sich die bisherigen britischen Versuche, das ‚Grauen von Hogwarts‛, wie ihre Zeitung es so treffend genannt hat, zu beseitigen, als ungeeignet erwiesen haben – so weit ich weiss, planscht die Exilregierung immer noch in der Karibik herum. Ich verstehe das Misstrauen durchaus und versichere Ihnen, dass am Ende dieser Krise natürlich eine rein britische Lösung stehen muss. Aber seien wir ehrlich: Dieses Misstrauen entspringt doch antiquiertem Denken." Parkinson schnappte nach Luft.

„Antiquiert?" wiederholte Scribbleton süffisant, während seine Feder eifrig über das Pergament huschte.

„Ja", erwiderte der Minister. „Was sind Grenzen anderes als Linien auf einer Landkarte? Meines Wissens halten sich Seuchen nicht an solche Kategorien, und ich glaube, wir können das ‚Grauen von Hogwarts‛ durchaus als solche betrachten. Es gibt keine Garantie, dass sich das Phänomen auf England beschränken wird, weshalb die internationale Zauberergemeinschaft ein vitales Interesse an der Beseitigung dieses Zustands hat. In Zeiten wie diesen müssen wir Zauberer zusammenstehen – auch über die Grenzen hinaus."

„Sie können von den Zauberern dieses Landes nicht erwarten, dass sie einfach über die russische Politik der letzten Jahrzehnte hinwegsehen!" rief Scribbleton. Der Minister lächelte erneut.

„Es freut mich natürlich, dass die hiesige Zauberergemeinde derart gut informiert ist, aber ich war immer der Meinung, dass man Geschichte am Besten dort belässt, wo sie hingehört – in Büchern. Wäre dem nicht so, müsste ich Sie vierteilen und häuten, weil der englische magische Rat 1547 die Riesen zum Angriff auf Kiew angestachelt hat. Und mich hätte man bei der Einreise nach England verhaften müssen, weil die Zaubererduma 1662 den Koboldaufstand in Cornwall unterstützte. Da die Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung aber zum Zeitpunkt meiner Einreise nicht mehr besetzt war, war dies schlecht möglich."

Parkinson trat unauffällig einen Schritt zurück um das Gemälde von Fidelis Everblast zu verdecken. Der Nimmermüde war zur Zeit des cornwallschen Koboldaufstandes Minister gewesen und versuchte nun, aus seinem Porträt zu steigen um jemanden zu töten, vorzugsweise einen Russen.

„Ich spreche nicht von Konflikten, die hunderte von Jahren zurückliegen", fauchte Scribbleton. „Ich spreche von der Deportation hunderter Zauberer auf eine Eisscholle am Polarkreis, die für nichts anderes als die Freiheit eintraten." Der Minister faltete die Hände auf der Schreibtischplatte und bedachte Scribbleton mit einem nachdenklichem Blick.

„Sie halten den Similarismus also für eine Freiheitsbewegung?" Scribbleton zögerte.

„Darum ging es doch im Grossen und Ganzen."

„Aha", machte der Minister. „Sie finden also, es wäre eine gute Idee gewesen, den Muggeln zu sagen, dass es uns gibt? Und das, obwohl allgemein bekannt ist, dass unser Einfluss auf die Muggelwelt schon mit intakter Geheimhaltung beträchtlich ist – ich erinnere Sie nur an das Duell zwischen Bellini und Tolstoi 1914 in Sarajevo oder Grindelwalds Umtriebe im Deutschland der Dreissigerjahre."

„Wir sind nicht für die Kriege der Muggel verantwortlich", schnappte Scribbleton. „Und das tut gar nichts zu Sache: Ihr Vorgehen gegen die Similaristen war barbarisch."

Parkinson durchlebte seinen ganz persönlichen diplomatischen Alptraum. Das stand so nicht im Skript! Und dabei hatte er sich solche Mühe gegeben, hatte dem Minister genau aufgeschrieben, wie er solche Themen freundlich umschiffen sollte und sogar etwas Smalltalk eingeflochten. Schön, die Rollenspiele hatten zu einer Verwüstung der ersten Etage geführt, aber er war sich sicher gewesen, dass der Minister zumindest im Ansatz den Sinn begriffen hatte. War der Smalltalk zuviel gewesen? Parkinson tastete haltsuchend nach den Aktenschränken in seinem Rücken. Warum liess der Bannspruch das zu?

Hinter ihm schabte es und als er sich umdrehte, blickte er in Everblasts violett angelaufenes Gesicht, der furios an den Farbpigmenten seines Gemäldes schabte; er hatte Russen noch nie leiden können. Parkinson riss sich zusammen und breitete in einer lässigen Geste, so hoffte er, die Arme vor dem erbosten Ex-Minister aus.

Der amtierende Minister fuhr fort:

„Ich will nicht abstreiten, dass Fehler gemacht wurden. Die Duma hat sich vor einigen Jahren offiziell entschuldigt, und man kann uns wirklich nicht zur Last legen, dass besagte Eisscholle in der Zwischenzeit geschmolzen war. Aber glaube Sie wirklich, dass wenn wir die Geheimhaltung aufgegeben hätten, sich diese Offenheit auf Russland beschränkt hätte? Die Muggel sind zwar minderbemittelt, aber selbst sie hätten sich irgendwann gefragt, ob es nicht auch in England Zauberer gibt. In einem solchen Klima der Vermutungen und Gerüchte – warum hätte der englische Muggelminister noch schweigen sollen?" Scribbleton schwieg störrisch, als der Minister ihn versöhnlich anlächelte.

„Andererseits ist Ihr Beispiel gut gewählt: Die damalige Situation betraf alle Zauberer, nicht nur die russischen, und wir haben dementsprechend gehandelt. Es war keine populäre Lösung, aber eine notwendige. Heute ist es an den englischen Zauberern das Richtige zu tun – für alle Zauberer. Und wie damals werden auch die nun anstehenden Entscheidungen nicht durchwegs angenehm sein." Scribbleton lächelte maliziös.

„Sie halten also Deportation für ein geeignetes Mittel?" fragte er spöttisch. „Das erstaunt mich nicht. Ihre Behörde war ja massgeblich daran beteiligt. Wenn ich mich recht entsinne, hat sie sich auf das Abhören ihrer Mitzauberer spezialisiert. Dürfen wir also damit rechnen, dass man auch uns bespitzeln wird?" Parkinson beobachtete mit Schrecken wie das Gesicht des Ministers Farbe verlor. Oh nein, dachte er.

„Ich wüsste nicht, was das nützen sollte", erwiderte der Minister um viele Grade kälter als zuvor.

„Ist das Ihr einziges Problem? Dass ich ein Russe bin? Dass ich einer Behörde angehört habe, die für die Geheimhaltung eingetreten ist, anstatt Däumchen zu drehen? Dann ist es Ihnen wohl gleich, dass Teile Ihres Landes in bodenlosen Löchern verschwinden; dass man sich den Weg in sein eigenes Haus durch kopulierende Leiberberge bahnen muss und die Kinder zum Spielen nicht mehr rausschicken kann? Für Sie ist es wohl in Ordnung, dass St. Mungos überquillt, und die Heiler vor lauter schwangeren Männern zu nichts anderem mehr kommen, oder dass man ständig Gefahr läuft, einer abartigen Version seiner Selbst zu begegnen? Nein, das ist alles kein Problem solange nur kein Russe auf dem Ministersessel sitzt!"

Parkinson war übel. Das passierte ihm sonst nur, wenn ihm ein Bittsteller sämtliche erforderlichen Formulare vorlegen konnte, und er tatsächlich dessen Antrag prüfen musste. Hinter ihm warf sich Everblast energisch gegen die Leinwand und Corbus' Mund bildete ein vielsagendes O. Parkinson ignorierte die beiden und wünschte sich einen grossen Eimer.

Scribbleton rutschte unbehaglich unter dem eisigen Blick des Ministers umher und der Fotograf vergass zu Knipsen.

„Ich wollte…ich meine, es war nicht meine Absicht…", Scribbleton räusperte sich. „Ich wollte nur zum Ausdruck bringen, was manche Zauberer…"

„Ach halten Sie die Klappe", zischte der Minister. „Sie sind durch ein leeres Ministerium gegangen, in welchem mein bester Verbündeter ein Drache ist, der sich für einen Hund hält." Das vertrieb Parkinsons Übelkeit gerade soweit, dass er dem Minister einen gekränkten Blick zuwerfen konnte, der allerdings nicht ankam.

„Wenn Ihnen nicht einmal das zu denken gibt, wozu sollte ich noch bleiben? Anscheinend ist ja alles genau so, wie Sie es haben wollen."

Eine fast stoffliche Stille füllte den Raum und hüllte Presse und Beamtenschaft gleichermassen ein. Scribbleton fühlte sie im Nacken und die Kälte aus den Augen des Ministers brannte auf seiner Stirn. Er schauderte. Es war eine Sache, mit einem durch Diplomatie und politische Etikette gezähmten Russen zu sprechen, aber wenn sich dieser in einen, nun Russen verwandelte – wie unangenehm. Und dabei hatte er das alles für Gerüchte gehalten, immerhin stand es im Tagespropheten, und Russen waren doch so etwas Ähnliches wie Menschen, nicht wahr? Doch diese Augen hatten so etwas Endgültiges, Tödliches an sich, ja, sie waren kaum menschlich. Wer hatte nur die hirnverbrannte Idee besessen, ein solches Wesen zum Minister zu machen?

Scribbletons Blick wanderten zu Parkinson, der nach aussen hin noch immer eine administrative Aura zur Schau trug. Scribbleton hatte nie besonders viel von diesem Parasiten der Gesellschaft gehalten, doch wenn er daran dachte, dass Parkinson Moltrov seit Wochen ertrug – wie machte er das nur? Scribbleton befand sich gerade im Prozess der Respektbildung für den trockenen Beamten, als die Tür aufgerissen wurde und das seltsamste Mädchen hereinstürmte, das die Anwesenden je gesehen hatten:

Ihre Haare leuchteten in allen Farben; nicht im metaphorischen Sinne sondern im wörtlichen – sie war ihr eigener psychedelischer Leuchtturm, was durch die beständig schwankende Augenfarbe noch verstärkt wurde. Sie war hübsch auf eine billige Art und Weise und trug so etwas wie Kleidung, wenn man äusserst grosszügig urteilte, und ihr Zauberstab – also das war lächerlich.

„Wo ist mein Orden?" schnarrte sie und wedelte mit einem 90cm-Zauberstab, auf dem Zeichen prangten, die entfernte Ähnlichkeit mit Runen hatten. Von einem instinktiven Herdentrieb geleitet rückten Parkinson und der Fotograf näher an den Schreibtisch, so dass die Herren ein fassungsloses Quartett bildeten.

„Wer bist du?" fragte der Minister und erntete ein grandioses Fussstampfen.

„Ich bin Jessica Vendula Cindy Anastasia Winterborn und ich will meinen Orden, verdammt noch mal!" kreischte das farbenprächtige Ding. Die Exminister hielten sich die Ohren zu und schoben sich unter Parkinsons neidischem Blick unauffällig aus ihren Porträts.

„Ach so", murmelte der Minister und wandte sich mit strahlendem Lächeln an Scribbleton.

„Darf ich vorstellen: Eine meiner temporären Mitarbeiterinnen." Scribbletons Miene war blankes Entsetzen.

„Hämpfurgh?"

„Nun, leeres Ministerium, keine Ressourcen – ich musste improvisieren."

„Aber eine Sue?" krächzte der Journalist.

„Ich heisse nicht Sue", plärrte der Leuchtturm. „Ich heisse Jessica Vendula Cindy Anastasia Winterborn!"

„Gewiss doch", sagte der Minister freundlich und in seinen Augen blitzte es gefährlich. Die Sue schien nichts zu merken, wohl aber Parkinson, der vorsichtshalber hinter dem Fotografen in Deckung ging.

„Nun", meinte der Minister, „wofür möchtest du denn den Orden?" Die Sue glubschte ihn an.

„Das weißt du doch. Jeder weiss das!"

„Bitte verzeih, aber ich bin ein wenig vergesslich. Das Alter, weisst du." Die Sue zögerte, musterte die Herren und verdrehte die Augen in einer Weise, die Parkinson auf einen Profi im Augenverdrehen schliessen liess.

„Ich habe den ollen Alten besiegt", trötete sie. „Und ich habe Gryffindor im Quidditch geschlagen, obwohl das keine grosse Sache war. Aber die Elfen habe ich von ihrer abartigen Sexualität befreit, und das war sauschwer."

„Oller Alter?" hauchte Scribbleton verwirrt.

„Dumbledore", murmelte Parkinson.

„Aber der ist doch…" begann Scribbleton, doch ein leichtes Kopfschütteln des Ministers brachte ihn zum Schweigen.

„Hm, die Elfen. Ich nehme an, die mochten Frauen", meinte der Minister.

„Ja", fauchte die Sue. „W i d e r l i c h."

„In der Tat. Nun, ich werde einen Orden für dich anfertigen lassen. Gib uns einfach deine Adresse, und wir schicken ihn dir zu." Die Sue blickte blank ins Leere.

„Und die Zeremonie?" fragte sie nach Minuten angestrengten Nachdenkens, bei welchem sich ihre Brauen in der Mitte trafen.

„Oh, die holen wir nach", versicherte der Minister. „Wir müssen das erst organisieren. Ein solch wichtiger Anlass braucht Planung, und es sollen doch alle mitbekommen, wann und wo sie stattfindet, nicht wahr?" Die Brauen rückten von neuem zusammen.

„Na schön", seufzte sie endlich theatralisch. „Dann sollen mich die Elfen eben erst zu ihrer Königin machen. Wenn man ihnen nicht dauernd sagt, was sie tun sollen, vergessen sie es und machen eklige Sachen. Ich weiss genau, dass die irgendwo noch Weiber verstecken." Über ihrem Kopf erschien eine graue Gewitterwolke; Miniblitze zuckten durch die Schwaden und dumpfer Donner grollte in der Ferne.

„Die haben von nichts ´ne Ahnung", klagte sie. „Wissen nich´ mal, was ´ne Lustlanze ist. Hab's ihnen mit ´ner Karotte demonstriert, aber das ham die wörtlich genommen". Sie kicherte; die Herren schauderten.

„Und als ich versucht hab, denen zu erklären, wie man über die Klippe springt, sind die losgerannt und ham nach Klippen gesucht. Wie bescheuert kann man sein, eh? Dabei ist das elimentar! Und beim Küssen: Die konnten immer noch atmen und die stöhnen nicht richtig, musste denen das demonstrieren, und da sind die wieder weggelaufen."

„Ungeheuerlich", stimmte der Minister zu. „Ähm, du bist vermutlich direkt vor meinem Büro appariert, nicht wahr?"

„Natürlich, ich weiss, was sich gehört!"

„Ah gut", meinte er und verwandelte den Samowar, den Parkinson der Authentizität wegen auf dem Schreibtisch platziert hatte, in einen grossen, quietschenden Ball.

„Sei so lieb und bring den Ball in die Eingangshalle", sagte er und zögerte kurz. „Schnuffi wird sich freuen."

„Schnuffi?" fragte die Sue und drückte den Ball zusammen, so dass ein durchdringendes „Quiiieeh" erklang.

„Mein Hund", erklärte der Minister.

„Dämlicher Name", murmelte die Sue, mass die Herren mit einem Alte-Säcke-Blick und stolzierte aus dem Büro.

„Nun", meinte der Minister, als sie wieder unter sich waren. „Ich bin sicher, Sie möchten erfahren, wie ich mir die Wiederherstellung des Ministeriums vorstelle, Herr Scribbleton." Der Journalist blinzelte und leckte sich über die trockenen Lippen.

„Aber unbedingt", stammelte er und griff zur Feder.

~0~

Das lief doch ganz gut, dachte Voldemort, nachdem die Presse aus dem Büro gesprintet war und Parkinson ihm die erfreuliche Nachricht brachte, dass Schnuffi sich über den Ball und das mitgelieferte Zubehör freue. Nun, die Freude am Zubehör hatte nicht lange gewährt – Drachen konnten Gekreische nicht leiden und fanden Kohle reichlich uninteressant; eine durch und durch zufrieden stellende Lösung also.

Natürlich hatte Parkinson ihn argwöhnisch gemustert, er war bei weitem nicht so dumm wie Voldemort ihn gerne gehabt hätte, aber da das Interview sich im zweiten Teil mehr oder weniger am Skript orientiert hatte, liess es Parkinson im Moment darauf bewenden. Voldemort lächelte zufrieden und trank einen Schluck Kaffee. Vermutlich ahnte Parkinson, was er vorhatte, doch nun war es zu spät. Schon Morgen würden alle Zauberer wissen, dass es einen Interimminister namens Ed Moltrov gab. Überall im Land würden sich Nasen rümpfen, und Leute auf den Weg machen um den Russen im Auge zu behalten, und wenn sie dafür im Ministerium arbeiten mussten.

Der Name stellte zugegeben ein Risiko dar, aber glücklicherweise übersahen die Leute das Offensichtliche am leichtesten. Und selbst wenn einer dahinter käme – wer würde ihm glauben? Die meisten Zauberer wagten den Namen „Lord Voldemort" nicht einmal zu denken.

„Was? Ed Moltrov soll du weisst schon wer sein? Mach dich nicht lächerlich. Der sieht doch ganz anders aus. Zugegeben, die Augen sind komisch, aber er ist ein Russe, und man weiss ja wie die sind. Liegt am Schwefelwodka und am Winter."

Voldemorts Lächeln wurde zu einem breiten Grinsen. Scribbleton hatte genau das getan, was er erwartet hatte, und die Sue – konnte es eine bessere Fügung geben? Und all das wäre ohne Parkinsons Übereifer und Pflichtgefühl nicht möglich gewesen. Hoch soll er leben, höhnte Voldemort in Gedanken, nur nicht mehr lange.

Wie hatte sich Parkinson ausgedrückt? Ohne Minister keine Behörde. Und nach einer schlaflosen Nacht und einigen Grollens und Lamentierens, das es natürlich nicht wirklich gegeben hatte, nein ganz gewiss nicht, hatte Voldemort das Motto vollendet: Ohne Behörde kein neuer Minister, denn Minister wurden von einer Vollversammlung angesehener Beamter gewählt – dass hiess natürlich, wenn man sie nicht mit einem Bannspruch ins Amt presste. Tja, und nun, da ein böser, böser Russe auf dem Sessel hockte, würden sie sich beeilen, etwas Ordnung zu schaffen und das unerwünschte Subjekt loszuwerden. So bekam Parkinson sein Personal, und Voldemort seine Freiheit, was Parkinson natürlich nicht freuen würde. Bei dem Gedanken, was er dem faden Beamten alles antun würde, wurde Voldemort richtig warm ums Herz.

Eine kleine Stimme in seinem Innern fragte sich zwar, warum der Bannspruch diesen doch radikalen Kurs zugelassen hatte, wurde aber sogleich von der Überzeugung verdrängt, dass der Bannspruch im Kern eben mittelalterlich war. Er stammte aus einer wenig zimperlichen Zeit, und so etwas liess sich nicht durch lasche Gesetze übertünchen. Soweit Voldemort wusste, stand nirgends, dass ein Minister keine harte Linie verfolgen durfte – die nach angemessener Zeit zu einer Amtsenthebung führte. Und sollte sein Plan wider Erwarten fehlschlagen, so gab es noch immer die Harry Potters.

19


	7. Erste Schritte

Um halb Neun am nächsten Morgen ging ein kollektives Naserümpfen durch die englische Zauberergemeinschaft. Stirnrunzeln krönte tränende Augen – das Foto des lächelnden Interimminister bereitete Vielen ophthalmologisches Unbehagen. Vage Erinnerungen an vergangene russische Untaten waberten durch Küchen und knisterten in empört geflüsterten Feuergesprächen. Kaum einer entsann sich der Fakten, denn kaum einer hatte Professor Binns je zugehört, und ausserdem trugen die Blüten der hausgemachten Phantasie die beeindruckenderen Früchte. Schon schnürten die Ersten ihr Bündel, um eine Stelle im Zaubereiministerium anzutreten – der Russe sollte nur versuchen sie daran zu hindern!

Die Bewohner eines bescheidenen Hauses in einem kleinen Dorf in Hamptonshire hinkten der allgemeinen Stimmung hinterher. Das war nichts Ungewöhnliches: Thadeus Larkin las den Tagespropheten grundsätzlich von hinten nach vorn, weil der hintere Teil die wichtigste Lektüre enthielt: Den Anzeigenteil.

„Sie haben die Anzeige schon wieder falsch gedruckt", brummte er.

„Oje", seufzte es jenseits der Zeitung. „Noch Tee, Schatz?" Thadeus schubste seine Tasse an, ohne den vor ihm ausgebreiteten papierenen Schild zu senken. Tee gluckerte auf dem Weg von der Kanne zur Tasse.

Die Anzeige nahm einen zentralen Platz in Thadeus' Denken ein: Stundenlang hatte er an ihr gebastelt, Worte hinzugefügt, wieder entfernt, umgestellt und herum geschoben, bis sie ein perfektes Ensemble semiotischer Zeichen bildeten.

Larkins Kräuter- und Zaubertränkeversand.

Bestellen Sie bequem von zu Hause aus.

Garantierte Lieferung per Eulenpost.

Keine Ausrufezeichen, keine fette Schrift, nur schlichte Wahrheit und darunter in dezenten Lettern die Bestelladresse. Damit war alles in Ordnung. Das Problem war die Grösse. Zugegeben, er trug eine gewisse Mitschuld daran. Der Tagesprophet hatte dieser Tage Mühe, die Spalten des Anzeigenteils zu füllen. Natürlich gab es genügend Interessenten, aber die meisten waren von der Sorte, auf deren Niveau sich nicht einmal der Tagesprophet herabliess. In der Folge senkte die Redaktion die Preise, und Thadeus hatte sich verführen lassen, ja, verführen – kein Mann mit funktionierendem Menschenverstand wäre auf die Idee gekommen in diesen Zeiten offensiv zu werben. Und wie es bei Verführungen häufig der Fall ist, bereute Thadeus diesen Moment der Schwäche nun.

Er schrieb Briefe, er belästigte die Redaktion durchs Feuer, oder besser gesagt die Empfangshexe, die ihm versicherte, sie werde seine Bitte weiterleiten – vergebens. Das Inserat prangte laut und prominent auf der Seite und schrie dem Leser förmlich entgegen, dass die Larkins Gewinn erzielen wollten. Ein Glück hatte er das Angebot, die Anzeige weiter nach vorn zu setzen, abgelehnt. Das hätte die Leute erst recht aufmerksam gemacht, und das war das Letzte, was Thadeus wollte. Seiner Meinung nach war es völlig unnötig, die Zauberergemeinschaft darauf hinzuweisen, dass das „Grauen von Hogwarts" nicht für alle gleichermassen grauenvoll war.

Früher hatten die Larkins vor allem ältere Hexen und Zauberer beliefert, die nicht mehr gut zu Fuss waren, das Apparieren nur fragmentarisch hinbekamen oder Flohreisekrank wurden; heute belieferten sie alle und jeden. Wer ging schon freiwillig aus dem Haus? Und jeder brauchte die Kräuter für den „Antigrauentrank", und viele brauten ihre eigenen Hausmittel; man vertrat allgemein die Meinung, dass wer sich für eine Meerjungfrau hält, auch anderes durcheinander bringt. Kurz: Die Leute waren verzweifelt, griffen nach jedem Strohhalm und liessen sich durch nichts abschrecken. Sie nahmen sogar hin, dass die Larkinschen Päckchen heutzutage von den seltsamsten geflügelten Kreaturen geliefert wurden.

Ja, Thadeus machte Umsatz. Schon stand ein neues Gewächshaus neben den drei alten, leicht ramponierten Exemplaren, und Ernesta Larkin liebäugelte heftig mit einem eigenen Wintergarten. Natürlich nichts Auffallendes. Nur gross genug für einen Esstisch mit vier Stühlen und ein paar Beete für die weniger bedenklichen magischen Pflanzen. Die Leute sollten nicht ins Reden kommen.

Thadeus warf einen letzten glühenden Blick auf die böse Anzeige und blätterte zurück, respektive vor. Im Herd knackte ein Holzscheit.

„Wieder ein Drachendebakel in Cornwall", kommentierte er nach einer Weile.

„Wie schrecklich", meinte Ernesta.

„Die Hauselfen haben in der Winkelgasse demonstriert."

„Man darf sie keinen Moment aus den Augen lassen."

„20% Rabatt auf Schutzamulette."

„Ach, die bringen doch nichts."

„Das Edinburgher Quidditchteam wird vermisst", teilte Thadeus der Küche mit, doch dieses Mal erwiderte niemand seinen Beitrag zur Kommunikation. Das war ungewöhnlich. Die Larkins waren zwar schon so lange verheiratet, dass sie kaum noch miteinander sprachen, aber zu ihrem morgendlichen Ritual gehörte das Pingpong minimaler verbaler Nichtigkeiten. Thadeus räusperte sich.

„Hast du gehört? Das Edinburgher Quidditchteam wird vermisst." Wieder nichts. Thadeus senkte alarmiert die Zeitung und sah zu Ernesta, deren Blick starr auf die Titelseite gerichtet war. Ihre Augen tränten.

„Ist dir nicht gut?"

Ein Finger deutete zitternd auf den Tagespropheten. Thadeus übersprang widerstrebend fünf Seiten und betrachtete die Titelseite.

Die Standuhr im Flur schlug neun.

„Jetzt haben sie endgültig den Verstand verloren", murmelte Thadeus endlich und wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen. Ernesta nickte.

„Ein Russe", hauchte sie. Ihre Hand schloss sich Halt suchend um ein mit Orangeningwermarmelade beschmiertes Stück Toast.

„Aber das können die doch nicht machen! Man weiss doch, wie die Russen sind!"

„Ich habe Geschichten gehört", flüsterte Ernesta.

„Ein Russe kennt doch unsere Bräuche nicht. Was weiss der schon von den Belangen kleiner Geschäftsleute!"

„Schreckliche Geschichten", hauchte Ernesta in fasziniertem Entsetzen.

„Ein Russe! Da wird ein ganz neuer Wind wehen", brummte Thadeus. „Die schrecken vor nichts zurück. Wenn er nun Erfolg hat, dann…"

Er vollendete den Satz nicht, aber Ernesta verstand auch so. Sie starrten sich an. Der Wintergarten, die neuen Möbel für den Salon, die ruhig ein wenig antik sein durften, und die „magische Küchenhilfe deluxe", die sich dezent im Schrank verstauen liess. Natürlich musste das Grauen von Hogwarts besiegt werden – unbedingt. Aber doch nicht gleich jetzt.

„Jemand sollte ihm sagen, wie schwer es hart arbeitende, ehrliche Leute haben", meinte Thadeus.

„Jemand sollte ihn unterstützen, damit er keine übereilten Fehler macht", meinte Ernesta.

„Im Artikel steht, dass das Ministerium Personal sucht."

„Sicher können sie es sich nicht leisten wählerisch zu sein."

„Ein junger Mann, der bis anhin schmählich übersehen worden ist, könnte es weit bringen."

„Bestimmt brauchen sie jemanden mit künstlerischem Feingefühl."

„Für Proklamationen und dergleichen."

„Innenausstattung."

„Dekorationen."

Die Larkins lächelten sich an und wandten sich dem dritten Anwesenden zu, der hingebungsvoll an einer überrealistischen Darstellung der beissenden Sumpfanemone malte, die Thadeus wie so oft nicht als Etikett verwenden konnte. Welcher Kunde wollte schon wissen, dass ihn das Kraut, das er gerade aufkochte, unter günstigeren Umständen mit floralen Zähnen traktieren könnte?

„Sohn", sagte Thadeus. „Wir müssen reden."

~0~

Zwei Wochen lag dieser denkwürdige Tag nun zurück.

Schnuffi, den norwegische Stachelbuckel, hatte man ehrenvoll in den Ruhestand versetzt; sogar einen Orden hatte er bekommen, den man ihm aus sicherer Entfernung zugeworfen hatte. Er hatte ihn gefressen. Nun tollte er begeistert durch einen eigens für ihn gezauberten Saal voller quietschender Gummibälle und gelegentlich hineingeworfener Mary Sues. Nur noch ein schwacher Geruch erinnerte an die Anwesenheit des Drachens, als Parkinson die Eingangshalle betrat und sich umsah.

Die Dellen in Decke und Wänden waren verschwunden, und der Brunnen präsentierte sich wieder so, wie es sich gehörte: Ein Zaubererpaar, bewundernd umlagert von Kobold, Hauself und Zentaur. Das Schönste aber waren die Aberdutzenden von Zauberern und Hexen, die aus den flackernden Kaminen traten oder in den Apparationszonen erschienen. Parkinson verharrte einen wohligen Moment in der summenden Geschäftigkeit, liess sein Herz minimal hüpfen vor Freude, ehe er sich zusammenriss und der Realität fest ins Auge blickte. Es war ein Schritt in die richtige Richtung, aber noch war die Situation lange nicht perfekt:

Die Bewerbungsgespräche dauerten an, und die Bewerber waren bestenfalls geeignet. Wer den heruntergeschraubten Ansprüchen Parkinsons genügte, wurde zur Bewältigung des durch die Anstellungen entstandenen administrativen Chaos eingesetzt. Darum lag die Erledigung der wichtigen Dinge weitgehend brach. Auch erfüllten weder der interne Schriftverkehr, noch das Ausfüllen der Formulare den früheren Standard, und die Memos verselbstständigten sich scharenweise.

Aber es liess sich nicht ändern. Administration gründete vor allem auf Tradition; verkrusteten Amtswegen, die so tief ausgetreten waren, dass man ihnen nur tumb folgen konnte. So hatte es Parkinson damals vom alten Wiggelby gelernt. Doch nun, da es keine alt gedienten Beamten mehr gab, hatten alle Ideen – Parkinson rümpfte die Nase und machte sich auf den Weg zur Sitzung der Abteilungsleiter.

Er hatte gewusst, dass es nicht leicht werden würde. Er wusste, dass es ohne Kompromisse nicht ging und seine Zeit brauchen würde. Er war realistisch genug, um sich zu Geduld zu mahnen. Und dennoch reizte es ihn, den Copia-Zauberspruch anzuwenden, mit dem man sich selbst vervielfältigen konnte. Dann könnte er überall gleichzeitig sein, alle zurechtweisen, die es verdienten, und die Administration in ihre alten Bahnen zurückzwingen. Er widerstand der Versuchung. Die Nebenwirkungen hätten dazu geführt, dass er dem Ministerium und dessen ungewisser Zukunft auf lange Sicht verloren ginge: Der Copia-Zauberspruch funktionierte so lange, wie man nicht versuchte, die einzelnen Teile wieder zusammenzufügen. Sobald man es tat, verlor man den Verstand. Die Fülle der teils unvereinbaren Erinnerungen verwandelte das innere Kontinuum in Gelee.

Parkinson seufzte, wies ein Memo zurecht und drängte sich in den vollen Aufzug. Die Kompromisse waren das kleinere Übel. Da dauerte das Gelieren viel länger.

Auf dem Flur der ersten Etage eilte ihm sein bislang grösster Kompromiss mit dick bandagierten Händen entgegen.

„Herr Parkinson", keuchte der junge Larkin. Parkinson rümpfte die Nase von neuem. Larkin verströmte den eklig süssen Gestank eines ganzen Zimmers voller explodierender Herzchen.

„Wie ich sehe, haben sie noch immer Schwierigkeiten mit den Schlangen des Ministers", bemerkte Parkinson missgünstig. Larkin versteckte eilig seine Hände hinter dem Rücken.

„Ein wenig, Sir", murmelte er, zögerte und fügte dann hinzu: „Eine macht mir Avancen, Sir."

„Avancen?"

„Ja, Sir", stammelte Larkin. „Die picklige mit den Nasenpiercings… Sie wissen schon." Parkinson wusste, wovon Larkin sprach und bedauerte dies zutiefst. Eine der Naginis zeigte immer teeniehaftere Züge.

„Sir", sagte Larkin und trat von einem Bein aufs andere. „Sie sollten schnellstens zum Minister." Parkinson wartete. Der junge Mann schwieg; sein Blick wurde glasig.

„Warum, Larkin?" fragte Parkinson endlich. Larkin schreckte aus seiner Träumerei auf.

„Es ist wegen meiner neuen Aufgabe", stotterte er.

„Parkinson!" donnerte es irgendwo am Ende des Flurs. Parkinson straffte sich, nickte Larkin streng zu und schritt gemessenen Schrittes in Richtung des ministerialen Büros aus.

Der Kompromiss in Bezug auf Larkin betraf weniger Larkin als Person, als dessen Aufgabe. Es hatte Parkinson viel inneres Ringen abverlangt, die persönliche Betreuung des Ministers an einen anderen abzugeben. Zwar verhielt sich der Minister gemäss dem Skript und gab überzeugend einen russischen Vertreter der harten Linie, aber man konnte nie wissen. Weil seine Anwesenheit im ganzen Ministerium gebraucht wurde, blieb Parkinson schliesslich nichts anderes übrig, als dem Minister einen Assistenten an die Seite zu geben.

Und Larkin war durchaus geeignet. Er war nicht besonders klug, hatte keine Phantasie, was ihn aber nicht vom Tagträumen abhielt, und er befolgte Anweisungen ohne Fragen zu stellen. War Parkinson erst einmal mit ihm fertig, würde er einen passablen Beamten abgeben. Bislang bewährte sich seine Entscheidung, und er zweifelte nicht daran, dass selbst eine Rückkehr des Ministers zu alten Gemütswallungen daran nichts ändern würden. Larkin kam gar nicht auf die Idee, jemandem von seinen Erfahrungen mit dem Minister zu erzählen, wozu er auch kaum Gelegenheit fand: Parkinson hatte ihm ein Zimmer im ersten Stock zugewiesen und ihn zu allzeit bereiter Präsenz verpflichtet.

Dennoch machte ihn die neue Distanz zum Minister unruhig. Der Bannspruch schien viel milder zu agieren, als es Parkinson getan hätte, und das verwirrte ihn. Bertrand Drachenfeuer der Akkurate war gewiss nicht für seine Laxheit berühmt. Wenn der Minister nun ein Schlupfloch gefunden hatte, wenn er plötzlich tatsächliche Macht errang? Daran mochte Parkinson gar nicht denken. Und weil er dies nicht tat, betrat er das Büro mit stoischer Miene. Eine Kaffeetasse knallte gegen den Türrahmen.

„Guten Tag – Sir", sagte Parkinson über das Klirren des Porzellans hinweg. Der Minister stand keuchend im neuerlich verwüsteten Raum und blitzte Parkinson aus eisigen Augen an.

„Du", schnappte er. „Du widerliche Aktenwanze! Mach es rückgängig!"

„Reparo", murmelte Parkinson, schwang seinen Zauberstab und hob die reparierte Tasse vom Boden auf.

„Sie reagieren unangemessen – Sir", sagte er streng, als er die Tasse auf den Schreibtisch stellte. Der Minister heulte auf.

„Das kannst du nicht machen! Das ist seelische Grausamkeit! Ich spiele hier brav meine Rolle, und du folterst mich!"

„-Sir. In Anbetracht ihrer Erfahrung mit Folter erstaunt mich diese Bemerkung sehr. Es ist doch nur eine Kleinigkeit."

„Für dich vielleicht, du elender Paragraphenreiter", zischte der Minister und raufte sich die Haare. „Er macht es nicht einmal richtig!" klagte er. Parkinson seufzte.

„Ich bin sicher, Larkin lässt alle Sorgfalt walten – Sir. Ich habe ihm eindringlich gesagt, wie wichtig die Angelegenheit ist."

„Ich will ihn selbst machen." Jetzt lag ein beinahe flehender Unterton in der Stimme des Ministers.

„Es ist doch nur Kaffee. So schwierig kann das nicht sein. Und sie müssen doch einsehen, dass es einem Mann in ihrer Position nicht gut ansteht, seinen Kaffee selbst zu…"

„Das ist mir gleich!" brüllte der Minister. „Larkin versaut es! So kann ich nicht arbeiten! Ich brauche gut gebrühten, starken Kaffee um zu funktionieren. Alles, was mir der kleine Idiot serviert, ist Spülwasser! Sieh dir meine Hände an. Siehst du's? Die zittern!"

Parkinson betrachtete die ausgestreckten Hände.

„-Sir…"

„Sir mich nicht", fauchte der Minister. „Entweder du machst es rückgängig, oder ich…ich… tue etwas Unerwartetes!"

Parkinson musterte den Minister. Die fahrigen Bewegungen, das nervöse Gefummel am Umhang, die wirren Haare. Er dachte an die Sitzung mit den Abteilungsleitern, die in zehn Minuten beginnen sollte, und entschloss sich zu einem weiteren Kompromiss.

„Na schön", meinte er mit Grabesstimme. „Wenn der Kaffee, den Larkin gerade macht, ihren Erwartungen nicht entspricht, dürfen sie ihn wieder selbst zubereiten. Wir verkaufen es als russischen Spleen."

Die Gestalt der Ministers entspannte sich; er atmete hörbar auf.

„Danke", murmelte er. Das folgende Schweigen berührte sie beide peinlich.

Wenig später flog eine Tasse mit frisch gebrühtem Kaffee gegen die nächste Wand.

~0~

„Dann halten wir fest: Die Apparationstests werden vorläufig ausgesetzt, da ohnehin neuerdings alle Zauberer im Teenagealter dazu im Stande zu sein scheinen. Portschlüssel werden vorerst nicht vergeben, damit wir unsere administrativen Kräfte auf die Neuordnung des Flohnetzwerks konzentrieren können", fasste Parkinson die Beschlüsse zum ersten Traktandum zusammen. „Sind Sie damit einverstanden, Frau Broomstoke?"

„Ja, aber ich brauche dringend Personal, um all die neuen Besentypen zu katalogisieren", erwiderte Amanda Broomstoke in sägendem Singsang. „Und wir müssen eine Broschüre herausgeben mit Anweisungen für den Fall, dass die Leute sich in einen der neu angeschlossenen Kamine verirren. In manchen Fällen landen die Leute an ganz unheimlichen Orten – mit seltsamen Bewohnern."

Parkinson hob anerkennend eine Augenbraue. Amanda Broomstokes Eignung als Leiterin der Abteilung für magisches Transportwesen hatte in nicht mehr bestanden, als dass sie die eifrigste Benutzerin des Flohnetzes war – ihre Verwandtschaft war riesig und leidenschaftlich zerstritten. Da Amanda Broomstoke als eine Art Schiedsrichter den interfamiliären Diskurs aufrecht erhielt, war sie praktisch immer unterwegs. Dass sie sich als durchaus brauchbar erwies, war die erste gute Nachricht des Tages.

„Fügen Sie einen Hinweis hinzu, dass die Verirrten sich die Adresse des Hauses geben lassen und diese uns melden sollen, und Sie bekommen ihre Broschüre", erklang die Stimme des Ministers am Kopfende des Konferenztisches. Er hatte sich gefangen, zwei Tassen starken Kaffees sei dank, und verströmte eine äusserst russische Aura. Die Anwesenden fröstelten sichtlich; ob nun wegen der ministerialen Kälte oder des Schneeregens vor den Fenstern des Sitzungszimmers spielte keine Rolle. Die versammelten Abteilungsleiter achteten darauf, den Minister nicht zu oft anzusehen, besonders wenn er lächelte, und goutierten jede seiner Äusserungen mit vagem Kopfnicken. Nur für den Fall dass.

Parkinson notierte die Anordnung und fuhr fort:

„Frau Bolter, informieren Sie und bitte kurz über den Zustand der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung."

Gemina Bolter, eine hagere Frau mit rigiden Ansichten, sass steif zur Linken des Ministers, den Blick stur gerade aus gerichtet.

„Wir sind überlastet", zirpte sie.

„Könnten Sie das etwas genauer ausführen", fragte Parkinson und vermerkte in seiner mentalen Ablage, dass man Theoretikern wie Gemina Bolter klare Sätze vorlegen sollte. Gemina räusperte sich und setze zu einem hastigen Vortrag an:

„Sie wissen doch, was los ist: Auroren haben wir praktisch keine. Den einzigen, den wir gebrauchen können ist Phileas Ravenpick, aber der ist hundertzwei und hat nur noch eineinhalb Beine. Die anderen bedürften einer gründlichen Ausbildung, wofür uns die Zeit fehlt. Und wenn ich uns sage, dann meine ich Ravenpick und mich. Die Magie wird missbraucht, Muggelartefakte werden missbraucht, von Muggeln selbst ganz zu schweigen. Und wir mussten den Alarm ausschalten, der die unerlaubte Anwendung von Zauberei durch minderjährige Zauberer meldet, weil er gar nicht mehr stillstand. Und wenn ich sage abschalten, meine ich, dass wir ihn Schnuffi zu fressen gegeben haben." Leichte Röte färbte ihre Wangen.

„Er dürfte etwas bimmeln. Aber früher oder später verdaut ein Drache alles, nicht wahr?" Ihr gegenüber knurrte Quintilius Benning, seines Zeichens Leiter der Tierwesenbehörde. Er vertrat ähnliche Ansichten im Bezug auf magische Tiere wie Hagrid, verzichtete aber im Gegensatz zum Wildhüter darauf, sich potentiell gefährliche Tiere zu halten. Sie als Müllkippe zu benutzen, fand er dennoch unangemessen.

Gemina verdrehte die Augen.

„Ich bitte dich, Quintilius, es ist ein Drache! Er verspeist Sues und gegen deren Recycling hast du nichts eingewandt. Er wird es überstehen."

„Oh, wenn das so ist, Gemina, hast du sicher nichts dagegen, wenn ich den nächsten bimmelnden Alarm in deinen Schlund stopfe."

„Herrschaften", sagte der Minister. „Bitte."

Die Angesprochenen warfen sich einen ätzenden Blick zu.

„Momentan versuche ich die verbliebenen Träger des Zaubergamots aufzutreiben, damit wir endlich mit den Gerichtsverhandlungen beginnen können. Das scheint mir das Wichtigste zu sein. Askaban ist hoffnungslos überfüllt, und ich wage nicht zu sagen, wie lange die neuen Sicherheitssprüche einen Ausbruch verhindern werden."

„Wie viele Mad Eye Moodys gibt es?" warf der Minister dazwischen. Geminas Körper wurde noch steifer.

„Sie wollen doch nicht vorschlagen, dass wir Imitate…"

„Sie sagen, sie haben kein Personal und nicht die Zeit, Neulinge auszubilden", schnitt ihr der Minister das Wort ab. „Mad Eye Moody ist ein erfahrener Auror und kaum attraktiv genug, um lüsterne Imitate zu generieren. Ja, ich schlage vor, sie nutzen die Moodys. Und wenn sie andere nützliche Imitate finden, stellen sie die auch ein."

Nun erinnerte Gemina Bolters Miene an Granit. Sie mochte Moody nicht. Er war Praktiker. Davon hielt sie als Theoretikerin gar nichts. Die Praxis machte die Strafverfolgung so unordentlich. Sie begegnete dem Blick des Ministers und hielt ihm fünf Sekunden stand.

„Moody ist paranoid", murrte sie und tupfte sich ihre tränenden Augen mit einem Taschentuch trocken.

„Gut", meinte der Minister. „Dann wäre das geklärt. Nächster Punkt."

Parkinson mass den Minister unschlüssig. Machte der seine Sache nicht zu gut? Aber hier konnte er ihn nicht ins Gebet nehmen, weshalb er die Standpauke auf später verschob.

„Über magische Unfälle und Katastrophen haben wir bereits das letzte Mal diskutiert", wandte er sich dem nächsten Traktandum zu. „Momentan ist wegen der Fülle der Vorfälle kaum mehr zu hoffen, als dass wir den Status Quo beibehalten. Und die anberaumte Einstellung von Autoren magischer Märchen als Verfasser muggelgerechter Entschuldigungen ist in vollem Gange. Ich schlage vor, wir vertagen dieses Thema und verlassen uns auf unsere, hm, Aushilfen, bis wir Kräfte anderer Abteilungen zur Unterstützung abziehen können. Einwände, Thoughtron?"

Timothy Thoughtron rutschte unbehaglich in seinem Sessel herum.

„Nein, nein, keine Einwände." Quintilius Benning schnaubte.

„Sag's ihnen schon, Thoughtron", blaffte er und nahm auch den Leiter der Zauberwesenbehörde aufs Korn. „Das geht dich auch an, Cunnings." Parkinson rückte seine Brille zurecht und mass die Herren abwechselnd.

„Was sollen sie uns sagen?" fragte er. Thoughtron und Cunnings vertieften sich in ein nervöses „Wer zuerst blinzelt hat gewonnen"-Spiel. Cunning verlor

„Es geht um die Dämonen", flüsterte er. Sessel wurden gerückt, und etliche Köpfe schoben sich unwillkürlich näher.

„Und die Elfen", fügte Thoughtron hinzu. „Als sie hörten, was die Dämonen wollen, wollten sie das auch." Der Minister lehnte sich vor.

„Meine Herren", sagte er in gemessenem Ton, „es gibt weder Elfen noch Dämonen."

„Scheint ihnen nicht bewusst zu sein", warf Benning ein, der sich zu Parkinsons Missfallen zu amüsieren schien. Ehemaliger Kommilitone oder nicht – so ein Verhalten war einfach unangebracht. Benning fuhr unbekümmert fort:

„In den Highlands und in der City haben sich Durchgänge zu ihren Welten aufgetan. Ha! Ich bin ja auf die muggelgerechten Entschuldigungen gespannt!"

„Welten?" fragte der Minister.

„Was meinst du mit aufgetan?" wollte Parkinson wissen.

„Na aufgetan halt. Mit Passkontrolle und allem. Und jetzt verlangen sei ein Abkommen zu Zöllen und der Regulierung des interdimensionalen Verkehrs." Parkinson schluckte.

„Soll das heissen, dass irgendwelche Sagengestalten, die es gar nicht gibt, mit uns über Zölle verhandeln wollen?" Benning zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Weiss nicht, warum du dich so anstellst. Ist ja nicht so, als wäre das was ganz Neues für uns."

„Ich denke, der vorliegende Fall hat eine ganz andere Dimension", entgegnete Parkinson kühl.

„Sag ich doch. Zwei um genau zu sein."

„Als ob wir nicht schon genug eigene Probleme hätten", entfuhr es Gemina Bolter.

„Ich glaube, die Elfen faselten von sexueller Belästigung. Aber die nuscheln so", murmelte Cunning.

„Pah, Elfen!" fauchte Amanda Broomstoke. „Meine Hauselfe will nicht einmal mehr das gestreifte Küchentuch tragen. Wenn die mir mit sexueller Belästigung kommt…"

„Ich meine nicht Hauselfen. Es sind eher grosse, schlanke Wesen mit verzweifelten Augen", erklärte Thoughtron, durch die allgemeine Empörung mutiger geworden. „Und sie sind stark vermummt."

„Präventiv, vermute ich", meinte der Minister. Thoughtron schaute erstaunt.

„Woher wissen Sie das, Minister?"

Der Minister ging nicht darauf ein. Er drehte nachdenklich seine Kaffeetasse in Händen.

„Können diese Dämonen zaubern?" fragte er. Thoughtron und Cunning sahen sich ratlos an.

„Wir vermuten ja, aber mit Sicherheit wissen wir es nicht." Schweigen senkte sich über die Versammlung, als der Minister so offensichtlich nachdachte. Schliesslich stoppte das Drehen der Tasse, und der Minister blickte auf.

„Schön. Sagen Sie den Dämonen folgendes: Wenn sie uns bei der Unkehrung der magischen Unfälle und Katastrophen helfen, sind wir bereit zu Verhandlungen. Aber machen Sie ihnen klar, dass wir Resultate sehen wollen, ehe wir uns mit ihnen an einen Tisch setzen. Leisten sie was, verhandeln wir mit ihnen; können sie nichts erreichen, betrachten wir sie als nichtmagisch und verweisen sie an die Muggel." Die Versammlung schnappte nach Luft.

„Das können Sie nicht machen – Sir", rief Parkinson.

„Die Sues sind schon schlimm genug! Jetzt wollen Sie noch mehr unberechenbare Wesen einsetzen?" stimmte Gemina Bolter mit ein.

Der Minister lächelte.

„Ich kann nicht?" fragte er leise. Sein Blick fand Parkinson. Sie starrten sich an und Parkinson verstand ohne Worte: Der Bannspruch hat nichts dagegen, also kann ich wohl. Er machte seufzend eine Notiz.

„Ähm, und was soll ich den Elfen sagen", fragte Cunning. Der Minister lächelte noch immer.

„Sagen Sie ihnen, dass wir nicht verantwortlich sind für Belästigungen durch Imitate und Sues." Cunning verstand zwar nicht, aber nichts auf der Welt hätte ihn dazu gebracht, den Minister um Erklärungen zu bitten. Parkinson nahm wieder das Wort.

„Nun zur Einrichtung des neuen Registers für Eisphönixe und Wehreinhörner…"

~0~

Draussen war es längst dunkel, als Voldemort sich im Sessel des Ministers zurücklehnte und tief durchatmete. Die Sitzung hatte sich über Stunden hingezogen und danach hatte ihn der Papierkram erwartet. Gelegentliche Explosionen im Zimmer mit seiner Fanpost und Larkins qualvolle Schreie waren die einzigen Lichtblicke in einer ansonsten grauen Trostlosigkeit gewesen.

Da sitze ich nun, hatte er gegen fünf Uhr nachmittags gedacht, und gebe mich mit all den Leuten ab, die ich ein Leben lang verachtet habe. Ich mache einen Kompromiss um den andern, lächle freundlich und handle angemessen russisch.

Seltsamerweise störte es ihn nicht sonderlich. Es war Teil seines Plans, und wenn ihn das Leben eines gelehrt hatte, dann dass die Umsetzung eines Plans Opfer verlangte, vorzugsweise die anderer. Aber er hatte sich selbst nie geschont – wie damals als er für Borgin & Burke's gearbeitet hatte. Damals hatte er alles erduldet und sich in Undurchschaubarkeit geübt. Eine sehr nützliche Eigenschaft. Und wie damals lernte er auch jetzt etwas Neues, was ihn angenehm überraschte. Eine perfide Art von Grausamkeit, die bisher in seinem Repertoire gefehlt hatte: Anderen auf ganz legale Weise durch ungeheure Ideen und lächerliche Anweisungen so viel Arbeit aufzuhalsen, dass sie verzweifelten.

Dämonen, dachte er und lachte. Oder seine Weisung an Cunning doch bitte das Werwolfregister zu überarbeiten, indem er ausführliche Interviews mit den neuen, kuriosen und gefährlichen Unterarten führte.

Kein Wunder erschien ihm Parkinson als schrecklicher Plagegeist: Parkinson war ein Meister dieser bürokratischen Form der Grausamkeit. In nur einer Woche hatte er sich einen komplizierten Antragsmarathon einfallen lassen, der jeden Immobilienkauf zu einer Höllenfahrt machte, und die Imitate an den Rand des Wahnsinns treiben würde. Ein durchschnittlicher Zauberer benötigte Monate für die Bewältigung der Formulare; bedachte man die innere Unlogik der Imitate, dürfte die Zahl der Manors rapide sinken. Und dass Parkinson diese Tortur nicht auf die „abnormen Personen" beschränkte, sondern allgemein verbindlich machte, zeugte von atemberaubender Mitleidlosigkeit.

Voldemort wünschte beinahe, er wäre Parkinson früher begegnet und hätte ihn bei Zeiten für seine Zwecke eingespannt. Was hätten sie nicht alles gemeinsam erreichen können. Ja, beinahe fühlte er Respekt für den farblosen Beamten. Wäre da nicht die Sache mit dem Bannspruch gewesen.

Voldemort blickte in die Dunkelheit des Ministerbüros. Der Bannspruch. In letzter Zeit verhielt er sich so ruhig, dass Voldemort ihn manchmal fast vergass. Vielleicht konnte er es schon heute Nacht wagen? Sein Blick fiel auf die leere Tasse zu seiner Rechten. Nein, es gab kein Vielleicht. Er musste es wagen. Sein Ausbruch am Morgen hatte ihm deutlich gezeigt, dass er nicht länger warten durfte. Sich so gehen zu lassen wegen eines Getränks! Hätte er nur nie damit angefangen.

Die Umstände waren keine Entschuldigung – so etwas hatte er für sich nie gelten lassen. Wenn er sein Ziel erreichen wollte, musste er über den Dingen stehen. Schwäche war fatal, und je länger er die Zügel schleifen liess, sich dem aufgezwungenen Alltagstrott ergab, desto grösser die Gefahr zu scheitern. Darum hatte er Flügelsnape für heute Abend zu sich bestellt.

Seit das Ministerium von empörten und darum diensteifrigen Zauberern wimmelte, konnten die Todesser das Gebäude nur nachts betreten. Was Voldemort ganz recht war. Die Liebesschwüre der Luciusse ertragen zu müssen, ohne sich angemessen wehren zu können, was unerträglich, und Bellatrix' Avancen wurden immer aggressiver. Seine scheinbare Milde machte wiederum die Carrows misstrauisch. Bislang hatte er sie mit der Verfolgung des inoffiziellen Auftrags versöhnen können, dem sie sich nun einzig und mit bemerkenswerter Begeisterung widmeten.

Bislang.

Er trommelte mit den Fingern auf die Tischplatte. Heute Nacht würde er die zweite Phase seines Plans in Angriff nehmen. Es musste einfach klappen.

Fünf Minuten später klopfte Flügelsnape an die Tür und trat ein. Allein, wie Voldemort ärgerlich feststellte.

„Wo ist Weasley?" fragte er zur Begrüssung, und las die Antwort von Snapes kläglicher Miene ab.

„Das U-Boot?" seufzte Voldemort trocken. Snape rang die Hände.

„Ich schwöre, ich habe täglich nach ihm gesehen, mein Lord", haspelte er und schob den rechten Flügel, der sich gerne verselbstständigte, wenn Snape sich aufregte, wieder unter den Umhang. „Aber heute war er fort. Ein paar Muggel haben mir erzählt, dass ein Mann in seltsamer Aufmachung mit einem Boot auf den See hinausgerudert ist…"

„Hast du wenigstens etwas Nützliches von ihm erfahren?" Snape zog den Kopf ein.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass er verstanden hat, was er tun sollte", murmelte er. „Und dabei habe ich es ihm jeden Tag aufs Neue erklärt."

Voldemort rieb sich die Stirn.

„Schön. Was ist mit den Potters?" Snapes Miene hellte sich auf.

„Ich habe sie dutzendweise zusammen getrieben, mein Lord. Und alle hassen dich ausnahmslos", fügte er missbilligend hinzu.

Voldemort atmete tief durch. Jetzt kam es darauf an.

„Dann schlage ich vor, wir statten deinem Harem in Soho einen Besuch ab", meinte er und versuchte zu apparieren. Wenn es gelang, würde Snape ihm einfach folgen; wenn nicht, nichts bemerken.

„Sehr gern, mein Lord", hörte er Snape beflissen antworten.

Der Bannspruch schlug zu. Voldemort fühlte, wie seine Arme und Beine an den Sessel gezurrt, und sein ganzer Körper ins Polster gedrückt wurde. Er ächzte auf, als strafender Schmerz durch seine Glieder fuhr.

„Mein Lord, geht es Euch nicht gut?" fragte Snape besorgt und eilte um den Schreibtisch herum.

„Lass das", knurrte Voldemort. „Natürlich geht es mir gut." Er mühte sich um eine lässige Haltung. Soviel zur Milde des Bannspruchs, dachte er bitter. Dann eben so:

„Ich habe es mir anders überlegt, Snape", sagte er leise. „Schaff mir die Potters in die Mysteriumsabteilung. Ich werde sie hier treffen."

16


	8. Haufenweise Potters

Voldemort hatte die Mysteriumsabteilung noch nie betreten. Es hatte ihn oft gereizt, in jungen Jahren, als er seinen Weg und die nötigen Mittel, die ihn zum Ziel führen sollten, noch nicht deutlich vor Augen sah. Niemand, nicht einmal die Unsäglichen, kannte alle Geheimnisse dieser Gewölbe. Vielleicht lag in einer staubigen Ecke, einem vergessenen Saal etwas, dass seine Pläne noch unangenehmer für die Zaubererwelt gestalten konnte, diese verweichlichte Gesellschaft mittelmässiger Pfuscher.

Er liess es bleiben; das Risiko war zu gross. Im besten Fall hätte es ihn seinen mühsam erarbeiteten Ruf als charmanter junger Angestellter von Borgin & Burke's gekostet, der ihm so gute Dienste leistete. Schlimmstenfalls wäre er, der zwar bereits äusserst begabte, aber noch nicht überragende Zauberer, einfach verschwunden. Die Unsäglichen hielten sich nicht mit Gerichtsverhandlungen auf.

Glücklicherweise gab es andere Wege. Ein guter Foltermeister konnte seinem Opfer alles entlocken, und Voldemort war sehr gut. Und als sich Rockwood den Todessern verpflichtete, schlossen sich die verbliebenen Lücken in Voldemorts Wissen um die Mysteriumsabteilung. Rockwood stahl für ihn, was nützlich sein konnte. Der Rest interessierte Voldemort nicht. Er hatte längst erkannt, dass die Unsäglichen vom gleichen, muggelfreundlichen Gift infiziert waren wie der Rest der Zauberer und ihre Zeit mit banalen Studien vergeudeten.

Als Voldemort seinen Blick über die steinernen Ränge und den verwitterten Torbogen in der Halle des Todes schweifen liess, sah er darum nichts weiter als einen geräumigen Raum mit integrierter Entsorgungsanlage. Der zerschlissene Vorhang bewegte sich leicht im windstillen Saal. Voldemort mochte diesen Ort nicht sonderlich, wie er allgemein das Thema „Tod" aus seinem Denken verbannt hatte – zumindest als unausweichliches Faktum. Dass sich die Unsäglichen mit diesem Thema in lämmischer Ergebenheit befassten, war für ihn Ausdruck der Herdenmentalität, der sich die meisten Zauberer hingaben. Er hatte die Halle des Todes einzig ihrer Grösse wegen gewählt; aberdutzende von Potters brauchten Platz. Und wenn Snape endlich die richtige Tür finden würde, könnten sie diese Angelegenheit hinter sich bringen.

In der Ferne knallte eine Tür zu, und die Eingangshalle der Mysteriumsabteilung rotierte – schon wieder. Voldemort verdrehte die Augen. Sechsmal. Schon sechsmal hatte Flügelsnape es nicht geschafft, den Eingang zur Halle des Todes zu finden. Wenn das so weiterging, würde er noch am Mittag hier warten. Nicht dass es den Raum freundlicher gestaltet hätte: Hier stand die Zeit still, hier regierte ewige Dunkelheit. Voldemort fühlte sich richtig heimisch.

Drei Rotationen später wurde die Tür aufgerissen, und Flügelsnape stürzte herein. Unter dem Arm trug er einen protestierend quiekenden Käfig. Voldemort musterte ihn.

„Mäuse", kommentierte er. „Sehr einfallsreich." Snape, der versuchte seiner Schwingen Herr zu werden, sah verlegen drein.

„Sie wollten nicht freiwillig mitkommen", murmelte er. „Und so konnten sie ihre Zauberstäbe nicht mitbringen. Ich dachte, das macht die Sache einfacher."

In der Tat. Voldemort hätte sich nicht gegen einen Raum voller bewaffneter Potters verteidigen können – nicht in seinem Zustand. Und eine Flucht hätte selbst den völlig kritiklosen Flügelsnape nachdenklich machen können. Das wollte Voldemort nicht. Vorzeitig einen nützlichen Verbündeten zu verlieren, und sei er noch so abartig, zahlte sich nie aus.

Andererseits nahm Flügelsnape bisher alles hin: Die Tatsache, dass er niemandem sagen durfte, wer dieser Minister war, den die Zauberer fürchteten und „Moltrov" nannten; oder warum er hasserfüllte Potters sammeln sollte, während er den friedlichen den Garaus machen durfte, obwohl es anders herum mehr Sinn ergeben hätte. Aber Snapes Dankbarkeit liess keine Zweifel zu: Voldemort hatte sicher seine Gründe, und wer war er, seinen Herrn danach zu fragen oder gar seine Handlungen zu kritisieren. Nein, Flügelsnape war durch und durch Diener. Das war eine seiner angenehmsten Eigenschaften, fand Voldemort.

„Also schön, Snape", sagte er nun. „Stell den Käfig vor das Podest mit dem Torbogen und verzieh dich auf einen der Ränge." Snape tat wie ihm geheissen. Voldemort langte unter seinen Umhang, holte seinen Zauberstab hervor und zögerte.

„Du hast verstanden, was ich von dir erwarte, nicht wahr, Snape?" Snape nickte eifrig.

„Der inoffizielle Auftrag, mein Lord. Ich habe es nicht vergessen. Aber ich bin sicher, dass sie geeignet sind. Sie hassen Euch wirklich leidenschaftlich."

„Wir werden sehen", brummte Voldemort und schwang seinen Zauberstab.

Der Käfig zerbarst, Mäuse in allen Schattierungen quollen aus den Trümmern hervor, mitten in einen Hagel violetter Blitze. Pfoten wurden länger, Schnurrhaare schrumpften, erschrockenes Quieken wich Stöhnen und schliesslich war der Platz vor dem Podest mit einem Haufen Leiber gefüllt. Die ersten Potters kämpften sich aus dem Gewühl, kamen taumelnd auf die Beine und blickten verwirrt um sich. Im unteren Drittel des Haufens entbrannte eine Rauferei; dem Geschrei nach, weil diverse Potter alleinigen Anspruch auf die Pottersche Identität erhoben. Einige wenige, vielleicht die Klügsten, blieben liegen und warteten ab. Plötzlich griffen sich alle Potters an die Stirn und ächzten. Was die Rauferei komplexer gestaltete, aber nicht wirklich behinderte.

Auch Voldemort fühlte sich unwohl. Im Laufe der Jahre hatte sich Harry Potter von einem verdammten Übel in eine „Warum bist du immer noch am Leben"-Katastrophe verwandelt. Ein ganzer Raum voller todesresistenter Plagegeister kam einer Tortur von seinen Gnaden gleich. Nicht dass die von Snape gelieferten Exemplare grosse Ähnlichkeit mit dem Original gehabt hätten: Lange blaue Haare standen kurzen, zu Spikes gegelten Schöpfen gegenüber; manche Potters hatten das Teenagealter galoppierend hinter sich gelassen, während andere aussahen wie ein wahr gewordener Pädophilentraum.

Das war beunruhigend. Wo waren die originalgetreuen Imitate? Hatte Snape in seinem Übereifer die schillerndsten Exemplare gewählt? Aber wie zum Teufel hatte er sie als Harry Potters identifiziert? Einer trug ein Horn auf der Stirn! Oder hatten diese bizarren Kreaturen die gelungeneren Kopien ausgelöscht? War er hier Zeuge einer natürlichen Selektion? Voldemort schauderte. Nicht einmal Brillen trugen sie. Die Narbe war das einzige, was auf allen Stirnen prangte und die Potters beständig quälte. Recht so, dachte Voldemort grimmig und feuerte einen grellen Blitz in den Raum.

„Meine Herren", hob er an. Dutzende Potterköpfe drehten sich in seine Richtung, einige stark lädiert durch die Rauferei.

„Meine Herren. Ich habe Sie heute hergebeten, um Ihnen eine wichtige Ankündigung zu machen."

„Hergebeten?" fauchte der gehörnte Potter. „Der da", er deutete auf Flügelsnape, dessen Schwingen merklich flatterten, „hat uns in Mäuse verwandelt! Herbeten geht anders." Hinter ihm drängten sich die übrigen Potters, als Einhorn-Harry sich umsah. „Das ist die Halle des Todes", sagte er überrascht, und sein Gesicht wurde rot vor Zorn. „Wie können Sie es wagen? Wer sind Sie überhaupt?"

Und schon hat die Herde einen Leithammel, dachte Voldemort und lächelte.

„Dazu kommen wir später", sagte er über den anhebenden Protest hinweg. „Doch zuerst habe ich einige Fragen." Er musterte die Versammlung.

„Gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass sie alle den, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, hassen?"

„Na und wie!"

„Da kannst du einen drauf lassen!"

„Scheiss auf Voldipoldi!"

„Also hassen ist etwas hart ausgedrückt. Es ist eher eine unreflektierte Aversion, ausgelöst durch…"

„Snape", zischte Voldemort. „Den Intellektuellen bitte. Und den Voldipoldi-Knilch." Alles hatte seine Grenzen.

Snape schickte pflichtschuldig zwei gut gezielte Avada Kedavras in die Menge.

„Was zum…"

„Gemach, meine Herren", lächelte Voldemort kalt. „Und drängen Sie sich nicht so sehr zusammen. Sie wollen sich doch nicht gegenseitig verletzen." Die Menge wogte panisch hin und her, durchsetzt von hasserfüllten Mienen und geballten Fäusten.

„Nun denn: Wer von den Herren hasst Sie wissen schon wen, weil er seine Vaterpflichten sträflich vernachlässigt hat?" Niemand rührte sich.

„Ich bitte Sie, es ist doch nur eine Frage. Also?" Die Potters pressten die Lippen zusammen.

„Na schön. Vielleicht sollte ich Ihnen einen Anreiz geben. Sehen Sie, meine Zeit und meine Geduld sind sehr begrenzt. Das heisst: Sollten Sie mir nicht antworten, wird mein werter Assistent Sie alle töten und durch den Torbogen kippen. Wenn Sie aber kooperieren, haben Sie nichts zu befürchten. Darauf gebe ich Ihnen mein Wort."

Einhorn-Harry spuckte aus.

„Lügner! Die beiden da haben Ihre Frage beantwortet und was hatten sie davon?" Voldemort zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Politik verlangt zuweilen nach Opfern."

„Politik?" brüllte Einhorn-Harry. „Die unverzeihlichen Flüche sind verboten! Das hat nicht mit Politik zu tun!"

„Da irren Sie sich", entgegnete Voldemort kühl. „In Zeiten wie diesen ist Legalität ein äusserst dehnbarer Begriff. Und ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass meine Befugnisse innerhalb dieses Spielraums praktisch unendlich sind:" Er stieg einen Rang hinunter. „Diese Angelegenheit ist mir wichtig. Ja, sie ist mir so wichtig, dass ich zu exzessiven Opfern bereit bin. Es liegt also an Ihnen, Ihre Verluste auf ein Minimum zu beschränken. Über einen Mangel an Harry Potters können wir wahrlich nicht klagen. Bitte, das ist doch kein Grund sich zu prügeln."

Neben der neuerlichen Rauferei steckten friedlichere Potters die Köpfe zusammen und flüsterten miteinander. Und Voldemort übte sich in Geduld. Sein Bluff musste einfach funktionieren. Denn das war es: Ein Bluff. Er konnte es sich nicht leisten, Flügelsnape nochmals auf die Suche zu schicken. Das würde wertvolle Zeit und vielleicht seinen Verstand kosten, den er ungern verlieren wollte. Aber die Dinge standen schlecht; die Zauberer fingen schon an, ihn als Minister zu akzeptieren. Anscheinend war die englische Zauberergemeinschaft so froh darüber, dass sich endlich etwas bewegte, dass sie sich nicht darum scherte, wer am Steuer sass, oder ob sich der Wagen überhaupt bewegte. Was er nicht tat. Für jede Lösung, die das neu besetzte Ministerium fand, taten sich drei neue Brandherde auf.

Das hier musste einfach gelingen.

Endlich ebbten die Beratungen ab, und die Potters wandten sich ihm wieder als dichtes Knäuel zu.

„Und wir haben Ihr Wort, dass Sie keinen mehr töten, wenn wir Ihre Fragen beantworten?" fragte Einhorn-Harry misstrauisch.

„Sie müssen nicht einmal antworten, ein Handzeichen genügt. Also: Wer von Ihnen hasst Sie wissen schon wen, weil er Ihnen nie ein guter Vater gewesen ist?" Etliche Hände kamen zögernd in die Höhe.

„Sehr schön. Wenn Sie sich bitte dort drüben auf die Ränge setzen würden? Wenn möglich ohne sich zu prügeln." Die Menge dünnte aus, als fünfzehn Potters linkerhand auf den untersten Rängen Platz nahmen.

„Gut: Wer von Ihnen hasst Sie wissen schon wen aus finanziellen Gründen? Weil er sie bestohlen und/oder enterbt, Ihnen kein eigenes Manor erlaubt oder den eigenen Basilisken verwehrt hat? Ah ja, bitte setzen auch Sie sich hin." Ein Potter mit gebleichten Augenbrauen trat vor.

„Gehört die Manipulation des internationalen Börsengeschehens und die Veruntreuung anvertrauter Mittel ältlicher Damen auch dazu?" wollte er wissen. Eine Ader pochte auf Voldemorts Stirn.

„Aber sicher doch", erwiderte er gepresst. Da hatte doch eine Muggelgöre die Frechheit besessen, ihn zu einem stinknormalen Broker zu machen! Ihn! Das war unverschämter als alle geflügelten Imitate zusammen!

„Irgendjemand hier, der die sexuellen Avancen von Sie wissen schon wem nicht mag?" fuhr er fort, nachdem er seine Wut weit genug hinuntergedrückt hatte. Dreiviertel der Hände gingen in die Höhe. Voldemort schluckte.

„Sie alle sind belästigt worden?" fragte er. Einhorn-Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich nicht. Allein die Vorstellung ist widerlich." Voldemort rieb sich die Stirn und stimmte im Stillen zu. Geradezu ekelhaft.

„Bitte nur jene, die tatsächlich belästigt worden sind. Aha, auf die linke Seite bitte. Allgemeine Unzufriedenheit mit Sie wissen schon wessen sexueller Leistungsfähigkeit? Linke Seite."

Die Gruppe wurde immer kleiner. Linkerhand gesellten sich Verwandte, Seelenpartner, allgemein Enttäuschte, und ein elfischer Potter hinzu, der eine abstruse Geschichte über Zwerge, Feen und Wichtel erzählte. Nicht zu vergessen der Potter, der sich irgendwann erkundigte, wer Sie wissen schon wer eigentlich sei, und einem Potter, dem der interdimensionale Jetlag von seinem Aufenthalt in der Dämonenwelt so sehr zusetzte, dass er um Aussortierung bat.

Es dauerte. Schliesslich fiel Voldemort kein Grund mehr ein, warum ein Harry Potter ihn hassen könnte. Darum beschloss er, die Sache zu beschleunigen.

„Hassen nun alle Verbliebenen Sie wissen schon wen, weil er Ihre Eltern getötet, die Kammer des Schreckens geöffnet, Ihnen beim Trimagischen-Turnier Blut abgezapft hat und Ihnen mit einer allgemein letalen Grundhaltung begegnet?"

„Letal bedeutet tödlich", fügte er hinzu, als Hände unschlüssig auf halbem Wege verharrten. Nur eine Hand blieb unten.

„Gehen Sie bitte auf die linke Seite. Nein, ich möchte nicht hören, warum Sie…das ist nett, aber Gott spielt hier gar keine Rolle…gehen Sie einfach!"

Zwanzig Potters hatten die Selektion überstanden. Zwanzig von annähernd zweihundert. Welch magere Ausbeute, aber es musste einfach genügen. Nur mit gelinder Überraschung registrierte Voldemort, dass Einhorn-Harry noch immer vor dem Podest stand.

„Nun denn", meinte Voldemort. „Ich danke allen Anwesenden für ihre Kooperation. Mein Assistent wird sich nun der Herren auf den Rängen annehmen und Ihnen bei den anstehenden Formalitäten behilflich sein, nicht wahr, Snape?" Flügelsnape nickte.

„Die Übrigen bitte hier entlang." Er machte eine einladende Geste zur Tür, doch die von Einhorn-Harry angeführte Truppe zögerte. Voldemort rang um Geduld.

„Habe ich meine Zusicherung nicht gehalten?" fragte er. „Ich versichere Ihnen, Sie werden es nicht bereuen." Die Potters um Einhorn-Harry scharrten mit den Füssen, folgten aber schliesslich Voldemorts Einladung.

Nachdem Sie die Eingangshalle betreten hatten, und die Türen einmal rotiert waren, wählte Voldemort die Tür zur Halle des Denkens. Das war gar nicht so schwer, wenn man wusste, worauf man achten musste: Kleine, kaum erkennbare Kerben an den Türrahmen dienten den Unsäglichen als Orientierung, und wie schon erwähnt, erfuhr Voldemort alles, was er wissen wollte, indem er nachdrücklich darauf bestand.

In der Halle des Denkens nahm er wie ein Lehrer Aufstellung am einen Ende des Raums, während sich die Potters auf die schwarzen Pulte setzten – möglichst weit von den im zentralen Becken schwimmenden Gehirnen entfernt. Der matte Schimmer des dunkelgrünen Wassers verlieh dem Raum eine gotische Atmosphäre. Da Voldemort mit der Farbe Grün einige seiner angenehmsten Erlebnisse verband, fühlte er sich richtig wohl. Anders die Potters: Jeder Einzelne hielt eine Hand auf die Narbe gepresst und massierte mit der anderen die Schläfe.

„Haben Sie Kopfschmerzen?" fragte Voldemort mit kaum verhohlener Häme. „Ich habe gehört, dass Sie immer ein Brennen fühlen, wenn Sie wissen schon wer in Ihrer Nähe ist." Einer der Potters schüttelte den Kopf.

„Vielleicht befindet sich ein Horkrux in der Abteilung", murmelte er.

Voldemort stockte der Atem. Wie konnten sie davon wissen?

„Kann nicht sein", wehrte Einhorn-Harry ab. „Ich habe sie alle zerstört, auch den, den ich im Kopf hatte."

„Aber Dumbledore hat mir erst neulich davon erzählt", wunderte sich ein anderer Potter.

„Blödsinn", brummte Einhorn-Harry. „Das ist schon zwei Jahre her. Da habe ich den ersten Horkrux mit ihm aus der Höhle geholt. Na ja, das Duplikat, das Regulus Black dort zurückgelassen hatte."

„Welche Höhle?" fragten ein paar Potters wie aus einem Mund.

„Was ist ein Horkrux?" wollte ein anderer wissen.

Während Einhorn-Harry die übrigen Potters aufklärte, nicht ohne Hiebe gegen Ihre Unwissenheit, hörte Voldemort mit wachsender Besorgnis zu. Offenbar hatten einige Muggelgören die Geschichte weitergesponnen und die Horkruxes entdeckt. Wie nur? Selbst in der Zaubererwelt war die Technik nur Wenigen bekannt. Woher bekamen diese Muggel nur ihre Informationen? Und wichtiger: Konnte er es jetzt noch wagen? Sein Plan sah nicht vor, dass die Potters ihm tatsächlich schadeten. Sie sollten nur Zweifel schüren, gerade so viel Misstrauen streuen, dass die Zauberer auf seiner Amtsenthebung bestanden. Ja er war sogar bereit, eine Verhaftung zu riskieren; aus einem Gefängnis konnte man ausbrechen. Aber so – er dachte fieberhaft nach, während Einhorn-Harry minutiös jeden einzelnen Horkrux aufzählte, den Voldemort je geschaffen hatte. Nein, so war es sicher nicht gedacht gewesen.

Er musste eine Entscheidung treffen. Und seine Wut beherrschen über Regulus Black's Verrat, über Dumbledores Schläue, über seine eigene Dummheit, weil er nie erkannt hatte, dass Harrys Narbe in Wahrheit ein Minihorkrux war. Wenn ihn die Harrys nun töten würden – was hätte er zu verlieren? Selbst wenn seine schönen, symbolbeladenen Horkruxes entdeckt worden waren, was nicht sein musste, denn Einhorn-Harry schien einer anderen Zeitlinie zu entstammen, gab es doch mehr als genug Ersatz. Seine Naginis zum Beispiel. Und da er säckeweise Fanpost erhielt, fanden einige der Muggelgören ihn schick. Sicher hatten sie ihm weitere Horkruxes geschrieben – obwohl die Art, wie sie ihn darstellten das Schlimmste befürchten liess.

Aber wäre es so schlimm, diesen Körper zu verlieren? Diese eklige Muggelgestalt mit ihren Haaren und den so unangemessenen blauen Augen? Nein, entschied er und die Zweifel fielen von ihm ab. Es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass er Opfer brachte, und nichts konnte schlimmer sein, als Zaubereiminister bleiben zu müssen. Horkruxes waren ersetzbar; Horkruxes konnte er immer neu erschaffen. Aber diese Gelegenheit hier verstreichen zu lassen, konnte bedeuten, dass er seine einzige Chance auf Freiheit vertat.

„Es ist an der Zeit, dass ich mich Ihnen vorstelle", sagte er darum mit lauter, etwas zu hoher Stimme, räusperte sich und fuhr fort: „Da keiner von Ihnen mich zu kennen scheint, nehme ich an, dass Sie den Tagespropheten nicht lesen. Ja, ich stimme Ihnen zu, es ist ein Schundblatt. Aber hätten Sie ihn gelesen, wüssten Sie, dass ich der Minister für Zauberei bin." Zwanzig offene Münder klafften ihm entgegen.

„Sie?" schnappte Einhorn-Harry.

„Warten Sie, es kommt noch besser", lächelte Voldemort süffisant.

„Sie haben durchaus recht: Dumbledore ist tot, wenn ich sein Ableben auch anders in Erinnerung habe als Sie. Die Horkruxes sind eliminiert, die Todesser in alle Winde verstreut. Und dennoch schmerzt Ihre Narbe. Woran mag das liegen?" Einhorn-Harry hob zu einer heftigen Erwiderung an, aber die Worte wollten seinen Mund nicht verlassen. Er zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern.

„Ich weiss es nicht. Voldemort ist tot – ich habe es mit eigenen Augen gesehen." Und er berichtete den anderen Potters von der Schlacht um Hogwarts, dem finalen Kampf und Voldemorts selbstverschuldetem Ende.

„Was für eine amüsante Schilderung", zischte Voldemort, kochend vor Wut und rollte seinen Zauberstab zwischen den Händen. „Ich fürchte, Sie sind falsch informiert. Ich fühle mich äusserst lebendig."

Die meisten der Potters brauchten eine Weile, um das Gehörte zu begreifen, und vergeudeten wertvolle Zeit mit „Was meint er damit?" und „Hä?"-Rufen. Nicht so Einhorn-Harry. Er starrte Voldemort an, sah den kalten, schlangenhaften Blick und erbleichte. Voldemort kam langsam näher, diesen Moment des Triumphes zur Gänze auskostend. Natürlich war es ein schaler Triumph, natürlich war dieser Harry nicht der Echte. Aber nach Wochen des Russeseins, nach Wochen der Beinaheakzeptanz durch die Zauberergemeinschaft glänzte dieser Moment giftgrün.

„Ich gewinne, Harry", zischte er. „Ich stehe an der Spitze der Zaubererwelt, ich mache die Gesetze – nein, ich bin das Gesetz, während du nur einer unter tausenden bist. Ich gewinne – und du verlierst!"

Die Pottermenge drängte sich zu einem dichten Knäuel hinter Einhorn-Harry zusammen. Der ballte die Fäuste.

„Das lasse ich nicht zu!" schrie er. Voldemorts Zauberstab wippte spöttisch vor Einhorn-Harrys Nase.

„Was willst du denn tun?" fragte Voldemort belustigt. „Willst du etwa loslaufen und der Zaubererwelt verkünden, ihr Minister sei Lord Voldemort?" Er lachte. „Willst du ihnen von Heldentaten erzählen, an die sich niemand erinnert? Ja, das wird sie sicher überzeugen: Der Junge, der immer so gerne im Mittelpunkt steht, und einmal tatsächlich Recht behalten hat, kommt mit einer neuen abstrusen Idee, weil ihn niemand mehr beachtet. Vielleicht wirst du ihnen sogar leid tun. Der arme Junge, das Grauen von Hogwarts hat ihm zugesetzt – ihm und seinen neunzehn Kopien." Voldemort spazierte zur Wand zurück und lehnte sich lässig dagegen.

„Oder willst du eine Armee aufstellen, die mich stürzen soll?" suggerierte er weiter. „Du mit deinem Horn auf der Stirn und deinem Kuriositätenkabinett?"

Und nun der Kontrapunkt.

„Vergiss es, Harry. Sieh es ein: Du hast verloren." Die Knöchel an Harrys Fäusten waren weiss vor Wut. Selbst die weniger mutigen Potters starrten hasserfüllt und angriffslustig. Wahre Gryffindors, spottete Voldemort im Stillen. Sag ihnen, sie können etwas nicht, und sie stürmen los, es zu tun. Es lief geradezu ideal.

„Wenn das so ist", presste Einhorn-Harry hervor, „dann töte mich doch. Töte alle von…mir!" Leiser Protest ging durchs Knäuel.

Voldemort neigte seinen Zauberstab in ihre Richtung. Dann verschränkte er die Arme.

„Tja", sagte er langsam. „Das könnte ich natürlich tun – immerhin widerfährt dieses Schicksal gerade euren Kameraden in der Halle des Todes." Er belächelte die entsetzten Mienen.

„Ich bitte euch, euer gehörnter Freund hat es doch gesagt: Ich bin ein Lügner." Er schwieg einen Moment.

„Wie gesagt, das könnte ich natürlich tun. Aber in den letzten Monaten hatte ich viel Zeit meinen Sieg auszukosten. Und da wurde mir bewusst, dass etwas entscheidendes fehlt: Einen Mitwisser. Was ist ein Sieg, wenn der Besiegte nichts von seiner Niederlage weiss? Die Zauberer wollen gar nicht wissen, wer ihr Minister ist. Ihnen genügt, dass sie einen haben. Aber für dich ist es anders. Ich war immer der Mittelpunkt deines Lebens, die Wurzel allen Übels. Keinen kann ich mehr mit meinem Triumph quälen als dich – als euch. Und das werde ich tun. Ich werde euch am Leben lassen, damit ihr jeden erbärmlichen Tag in dem Wissen verbringen müsst, dass ich euch geschlagen habe, und ihr nichts dagegen tun könnt."

Jetzt fletschten die Potters die Zähne wie sprungbereite Hunde. Herrlich!

„Lauft!" höhnte Voldemort. „Lauft und versucht mich aufzuhalten. Redet, hetzt auf, sammelt Verbündete. Ich werde dabei zusehen und jede eurer Niederlagen bis zum letzten Tropfen auskosten. Ich werde euer stückweises Scheitern beobachten und genüsslich zusehen, wie ihr an eurer Verzweiflung zugrunde geht. Ich werde euch leiden lassen, wie ihr noch nie gelitten habt." Sein Blick wurde permafrostig.

„Geht, ehe ich beschliesse, es hier und jetzt zu beenden."

Das liessen sich die Potters nicht zweimal sagen. Wie aufgescheuchte Mäuse stürmten sie zum Ausgang, übereinander und untereinander durch. Zehn Sekunden später war Voldemort allein und zum ersten Mal seit Monaten durch und durch zufrieden; er liebte es, wenn ein Plan gelang.

Kurz überlegte er, ob er sich Snapes Entsorgungsarbeit ansehen sollte. Er gähnte. Nein, es war ein langer Tag gewesen und der kommende würde nicht kürzer werden. Bis die Potters etwas erreichten, musste er die Farce spielen und dazu brauchte er neben Kaffee genügend Schlaf. Darum verliess er die Mysteriumsabteilung und schritt beschwingt den Korridor entlang.

Gerade als er den Aufzugsknopf drückte, lief ihm ein feuriger Schauer über den Rücken. Voldemort wirbelte herum. Für einen kurzen Moment hatte er eine Präsenz gefühlt, schrecklicher als er selbst, schrecklicher als alles, was er sich vorstellen konnte, und in dieser Hinsicht war seine Phantasie schier grenzenlos. Doch da war niemand. Voldemort verharrt im Dämmerlicht, streckte seine Sinne aus, aber alles, was er fühlte war die Leere des Korridors und seine eigene Unruhe. Der Aufzug öffnete sich mit einem Ping. Voldemort schüttelte den Kopf und betrat ihn. Wie einem ein langer Tag doch zusetzen konnte.

In Parkinsons Büro brannte noch Licht. Voldemort verfluchte den Arbeitseifer des Beamten und schlich auf Zehenspitzen der halboffenen Tür entgegen. Vergebens.

„Sie sind noch auf – Sir?" fragte Parkinson, als er die Tür öffnete. Voldemort gab sich ungezwungen.

„Die Nagini", erwiderte er lakonisch. Parkinson seufzte.

„Ich werde Larkin auftragen, ein neues Plätzchen für das Reptil zu finden. Wäre Ihnen Schnuffis Saal recht – Sir?" Voldemort nickte mit leisem Bedauern. Eine Nagini zu verlieren, und das würde er, weil Schnuffi nicht nur begeisterungsfähig, sondern auch tollpatschig war, bedeutete, einen Horkrux aufzugeben, den er in naher Zukunft vielleicht bitter nötig haben würde. Aber vielleicht dachten die Potters nicht daran, die Horkruxes zu überprüfen. Vielleicht kam er ja mit dem Leben davon.

„Das scheint mir angemessen", meinte er darum und wollte sich schon abwenden.

„Ich finde es nicht gut, dass Sie mitten in der Nacht durch das Ministerium streifen", sagte Parkinson missbilligend. „Einige unserer Mitarbeiter sind sehr fleissig. Und auch wenn man es zu Ihren Gunsten auslegen könnte, steht es Ihrer Position nicht gut an. Wo sind Sie überhaupt gewesen?" Voldemort atmete tief durch.

„Was bist du? Meine Mutter? Ich werde doch wohl noch aufs Klo dürfen!"

„Im offiziellen Umhang?" fragte Parkinson misstrauisch. Voldemort fuhr herum.

„Natürlich im offiziellen Umhang! Was sollen denn die Mitarbeiter denken, wenn der Minister im Nachthemd durch die Gänge wandelt? Wenn du mich jetzt entschuldigen würdest. Es war ein langer Tag." Damit eilte er seinem Schlafzimmer entgegen, verfolgt von Parkinsons nachdenklichem Blick.

~0~

Flügelsnape hockte auf einem der Türme der Towerbridge und liess die Beine über die Kante baumeln. Er fühlte sich elend, und verstand nicht warum. Wie viele Potters hatte er schon im Auftrag seines Herrn getötet? Es mussten hunderte sein, und dennoch: Das heutige Massaker lag ihm schwer im Magen. Als er die Türen magisch versiegelte, als die Potters panisch auseinander stoben, und er einen nach dem anderen erledigte, da fühlte er sich schuldig. Als verrate er jemanden, an den er sich nicht erinnern konnte. Und dann die offenen Augen der Leichen, die ihn so anklagend anstarrten und verschwommene Quasierinnerungen an ein anderes Augenpaar beschworen.

Die Augen verfolgten ihn. Sie schienen ihm zuzuflüstern, dass das hier falsch war. Was nicht stimmen konnte. Augen flüsterten nicht, und sein Herr irrte sich nie – darauf gründete doch ihre Beziehung. Er vertraute seinem Herrn bedingungslos. Was war er schon ohne dieses Vertrauen, ohne seinen Herrn? Nur ein heimatloser Halbelf-Halbdämon, den niemand haben wollte. Und dennoch.

Flügelsnape seufzte. Er sollte zu seinem Harem zurückkehren. Er sollte sich von den Hermiones verwöhnen lassen. Er konnte es nicht. Wegen der Augen.

Über der Themse ging die Sonne auf. Flügelsnape blickte ihr dumpf entgegen und blieb sitzen. Er musste nachdenken.

13


	9. Schreckliche Erfahrungen

Ende Februar apparierte Silvanus Abernathy in der Eingangshalle, sortierte sich kurz und stapfte zum Empfangtisch, um seinen Zauberstab kontrollieren zu lassen.

„10 Zoll, Eichenholz, Einhornhaar", urteilte der schläfrige Beamte und winkte Abernathy weiter. Das war enttäuschend. Normalerweise staunten die Leute über das deutlich erkennbare Alter des Stabs, was Abernathy Gelegenheit bot, einen Grossteil seiner Familiengeschichte auszubreiten. Aber manche Leute erkannten Tradition eben selbst dann nicht, wenn sie einen als Scharten und abgewetzte Stellen auf goldenem Eichenholz anbrüllte. Und da Abernathy Manieren besass, und die Schlange hinter ihm immer länger wurde, setzte er seinen Weg in Richtung Aufzüge fort.

Abernathy war wie sein Zauberstab: Alt, etwas abgegriffen und so durchdrungen von der Vergangenheit, dass er sich nur temporär in der Gegenwart aufhielt. Was nicht bedeutete, dass er weltfremd war. Im Gegenteil: Abernathy sah die Zaubererwelt weit klarer, als die meisten Zauberer. So wusste er zum Beispiel, dass früher alles besser gewesen, die Leute mehr Respekt gehabt und allgemein Ordnung geherrscht hatte. Zustände wie die heutigen wären zu Zeiten seiner Vorfahren nie möglich gewesen. Dieser Firlefanz war neumodischer Schnickschnack. Und um den zu beenden, war er hergekommen.

Als er den Flur vor der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung erreichte, stellte er fest, dass er nicht der Erste war. Mindestens fünfundzwanzig Hexen und Zauberer, von denen er die meisten nicht kannte, standen dicht an dicht aufgereiht an die rechte Wand gepresst, um den internen Verkehr nicht zu behindern. Und um die eigenen Überlebenschancen nicht unnötig zu schmälern: Das Rauschen der Memos allein war schon beängstigend. Fünfundzwanzig bewundernde Augenpaare verfolgten die Büroburschen, die todesmutig im administrativen Strom an ihnen vorbeikraulten.

Abernathy schwankte zwischen Verstimmung und Anerkennung. Verstimmung, weil das Ministerium offensichtlich auf unbedeutende Mitglieder der Zaubererwelt zurückgegriffen hatte, die per definitionem weder die Würde noch die Weisheit besassen, eine solche Aufgabe zu bewältigen; und dennoch musste er den Eifer dieser Namenlosen anerkennen. Die althergebrachten Tugenden waren also noch nicht tot. Vor ihm raschelte es. Abernathy sah zu seinem Bauch hinunter und entdeckte ein Memo, das vorwurfsvoll mit den papierenen Flügeln flatterte.

„Entschuldigung", murmelte Abernathy und reihte sich in die Schlange ein.

Es ging erstaunlich zügig voran. Kaum zehn Minuten später stand er vor Gemina Bolters Schreibtisch.

„Ah, Herr Abernathy", stellte Gemina fest. Ihre Haare standen in fröhliche Auflösung begriffen in alle Richtungen ab, wie Abernathy missbilligend feststellte. Aber er war Kavalier, und versuchte sich an einem Minidiener.

„Sie werden den Verhandlungen im alten Gerichtssaal vorsitzen. Prozessbeginn 10.00 Uhr."

„Wer sind meine Beisitzer?" erkundigte sich Abernathy würdevoll. Gemina Bolter blinzelte.

„Beisitzer?" fragte sie atemlos. „Sie haben keine. Nächster!" Abernathy rührte sich nicht.

„Frau Bolter", sagte er streng, „Ich kann unmöglich eine Verhandlung im Zaubergammot führen ohne Beisitzer. Das verstösst gegen die Satzung, die, wie Sie sicher wissen, 1281 von Gawain Sallscouthron aufgesetzt und durch die Ratsversammlung vom…"

„Ravenpick!" rief Gemina und versuchte, den Nächsten in der Schlange einzuweisen. Was ihr schwer fiel. Abernathys Erscheinung war in vielerlei Hinsicht gewichtig.

„Silvanus!". Eine Hand winkte ihn über den Grat eines Aktenbergs hinweg zu sich. Abernathy schnaufte, schob sich einen Papierbestandenen Graben entlang und fand Ravenpick in einer von Aktentürmen geschaffenen Zelle. Er hatte sein Holzbein abgelegt, das ein Häufchen dubioser Werkzeuge krönte, und fingerte sich zitternd durch einem Bericht.

„Phileas"; begrüsste Abernathy den greisen Auror, sah sich nach einem Stuhl um, fand keinen und blieb in einem prekären Zustand zwischen den instabilen Wänden der Zelle stehen. „Das ist unerhört! Eine Verhandlung im Zaubergammot ohne Beisitzer – es ist unerhört!" Ravenpick winkte ab.

„Du hast ja recht", krächzte er. „Aber es geht nicht anders. Wir haben es gerade mal geschafft, einen Richter pro Gerichtssaal zu finden. Glaub mir, wenn wir könnten, würden wir dir einen Beisitzer geben, aber es geht einfach nicht." Abernathy starrte.

„Was ist mit Torben St. Barton?"

„Gehörte zur Exilregierung."

„Amanda Salemcourt?"

„Komische Sache das. Ihr Haus wird von seltsamen Kreaturen mit schwarzen Kapuzenmänteln belagert, die auf drachenähnlichen Kreaturen reiten. Bislang konnten wir sie noch nicht befreien."

„Warum disappariert sie nicht einfach?" fragte Abernathy verblüfft. Ravenpick schenkte ihm einen trüben Blick durch dicke Brillengläser.

„Sie ist hundertdrei. In dem Alter ist Apparieren Glückssache. Hab's selbst vor Jahren aufgegeben.

„Aber das ist unerhört! Warum gerade ihr Haus?" Ravenpick kratzte sich am Kinn.

„Wir glauben, es hat mit einem Versandhandel zu tun. Die Kreaturen haben Päckchen dabei, aber Amanda will Ihnen nicht aufmachen."

Abernathys Blick richtete sich in die Ferne.

„Dann Blandrin Smith-Bottomcoin. Ist ein guter Mann." Ravenpick schüttelte traurig den Kopf.

„Der ist mit einer Elfe durchgebrannt. Eine von der grossen, schlanken Sorte. Und das in seinem Alter." Seine Miene hellte sich auf. „Seine Tochter arbeitet übrigens hier. Ist Leiterin der Abteilung für magische Spiele und Sportarten."

„Könnte sie vielleicht…" versuchte es Abernathy in seiner Verzweiflung.

„Sie ist nicht hier. Leitet eine Operation zur Befreiung der Quidditchteams."

Ravenpicks verhutzelte Miene drückte Mitgefühl aus.

„Ich verstehe dich ja, Silvanus, aber es lässt sich nicht ändern. Und die Fälle sind nicht schwierig. Hauptsächlich Erbschafts- und Vaterschaftsklagen."

„In meinem Brief stand etwas von Kapitalverbrechen", entgegnete Abernathy und zog eine Pergamentrolle aus seinem Umhang. „Hier!"

„Ich kann wirklich nichts für dich tun, Silvanus", meinte Ravenpick nach einem kurzsichtigen Blick auf das Schriftstück. „Du siehst doch, was hier los ist."

„Ja, aber…"

„Silvanus. Ich habe Gemina seit Tagen nicht mehr gesehen; die verdammten Akten sind im Weg. Wir verständigen uns per Memo und dabei teilen wir uns ein Büro!" Abernathy blickte sich um. Tatsächlich befand er sich in einem bürokratischen Urwald. Dass es ein Draussen gab jenseits des Papiers, liess nur ein winziges Eckchen eines der Fenster vermuten, das wie durch ein Wunder frei geblieben war. Alles andere war überwuchert mit Akten, Memos, Briefen, Listen, Statistiken. Abernathy schnaufte.

„Wenn du dich beschweren willst, versuch es bei Parkinson im ersten Stock. Vielleicht hat der noch freie Ressourcen." Abernathy atmete auf.

„Danke für den Hinweis. Guter Mann, Ravenpick." Damit verliess er die Zelle. Ravenpick sah ihm kopfschüttelnd nach und widmete sich wieder dem Bericht über eine Razzia in Soho.

~0~

Im ersten Stock wurde Abernathy von einem schlaksigen Grünspunt mit gequältem Gesichtsausdruck der Weg zu Parkinsons Büro beschrieben. Er traf den Beamten auf halbem Weg.

„Herr Abernathy", begrüsste ihn Parkinson. „Welche Ehre." Abernathy lächelte geschmeichelt. Parkinson war ein Mann nach seinem Geschmack: Traditionsbewusst, exakt und immer darum bemüht, Satzungen wortgetreu zu befolgen.

„Parkinson, ich muss mich doch sehr über die hiesigen Zustände wundern", begann er. „Ich meine, eine Verhandlung im Zaubergammot ohne Beisitzer…"

Parkinson nickte mitfühlend.

„Ich weiss, Herr Abernathy. Es behagt mir auch nicht. Schon der rechtlichen Implikationen wegen. Aber glücklicherweise sind die beteiligten Personen sehr, hm, inkonsequent. Rekurse sind kaum zu befürchten." Abernathy schnaufte.

„Darum geht es mir nicht, das sollten Sie eigentlich wissen. Es ist eine Frage des Protokolls."

„Und nichts ist von grösserer Bedeutung", stimmte ihm Parkinson zu. „Aber Sie sehen ja, wohin uns die laxe Haltung der früheren Behörde geführt hat." Er fasste Abernathy dezent am Ärmel und lotste ihn in Richtung des Aufzugs.

„Im Vertrauen: Ich habe Sie als Richter für den Zaubergammot vorgeschlagen, weil ich Ihre Standhaftigkeit von jeher bewundert habe. Und ich hoffe, dass Sie durch Ihre Strenge und vorbildliche Haltung ein Zeichen setzen können. Der abnorme Realitätszustand hat viele Zauberer, die es besser wissen müssten, verunsichert. Aber wenn Sie ihnen vorangehen – wie könnten sie ihre Mitarbeit noch verweigern?"

„Wenn Sie es so formulieren", brummte Abernathy und liess sich von Parkinson in den nächsten Flur führen.

„Ihr Ruf ist unbestritten", versicherte Parkinson.

Am Ende des Flurs wurde eine Tür aufgerissen, und heraus stürmte der Minister. Parkinson räusperte sich.

„- Sir. Darf ich Ihnen den Vorsitzenden des Komitees zur Erhaltung der magischen Formeln vorstellen?"

„Ha, endlich bereit, was Vernünftiges zu tun?" blaffte der Minister im Vorbeirauschen und verschwand um die nächste Ecke.

„Ich muss doch sehr bitten!" protestierte Abernathy. Parkinson seufzte.

„Bitte verzeihen Sie ihm, Herr Abernathy. Er ist Russe. Und er hatte heute erst zwei Tassen Kaffee."

„Kaffee?" wiederholte Abernathy. „Das kommt mir aber sehr türkisch vor."

„Hm", machte Parkinson. „Wir sollten uns besser nicht fragen, in welche Länder der Minister durch seine frühere Tätigkeit für die russische Geheimbehörde geführt worden ist."

„Unerhört!"

„Ja. Aber ich versichere Ihnen, dass ich ihn nachdrücklich mit unserem Usus und dem hiesigen Rechtssystem vertraut gemacht habe – auch wenn er es zuweilen vorzieht Details zu vergessen."

Abernathy starrte.

„Parkinson, ich kann mich doch darauf verlassen, dass Sie die Tradition unserer glorreichen Nation wieder auferstehen lassen, wenn diese Krise überwunden ist."

„Nichts liegt mir mehr am Herzen", versicherte Parkinson. Abernathy schnaufte beschwichtigt.

„Na schön. Ich werde also den Verhandlungen vorsitzen – alleine. Aber sobald als möglich muss ich auf mindestens zwei Beisitzern bestehen."

„Die dank Ihres Rufes und des unzweifelhaften Fortschritts, den ich erwarte, nicht ausbleiben werden", sagte Parkinson.

„Ah, hm, ja. Guter Mann, Parkinson."

„Danke, Sir. Wenn Sie mich nun entschuldigen würden. Ich muss den Minister an den Fototermin in St. Mungo erinnern."

~0~

Um punkt 10.00 Uhr betrat Silvanus Abernathy den alten Gerichtssaal durch die Richtertür und fühlte sich um Jahre zurückversetzt. In jene triumphale Zeit, als ein Todesser nach dem anderen abgeurteilt wurde; jene Zeit der Erleichterung und wichtiger – der Gerechtigkeit. Und wie damals drängten sich die Hexen und Zauberer auf den Zuschauerplätzen, wenn auch aus anderen Motiven, wie Abernathy argwöhnte.

So hoch er die Tradition schätzte, so tief verachtete er Sensationslust. Und an der herrschte in diesem ehrwürdigen Saal kein Mangel. Und vor dem Saal, wie er mit einem missbilligenden Blick zu den offenen Türen und dem dortigen Gedränge feststellte. Dafür hatte man also Zeit, hm? Er würde es Ihnen zeigen. Noch ehe dieser Tag um war, würde sein strahlendes Vorbild jeden Untätigen beschämt aus seinem Loch treiben.

Abernathy nahm hinter dem Richtertisch Platz, nickte dem Gerichtsdiener zu die ersten Parteien hereinzuführen, und blätterte durch die Fallakte. Es schien keine komplizierte Sache zu sein, wenn ihn auch die beteiligten Personen erstaunten: Harry Potter, vertreten durch Severus Snape, klagte Albus Dumbledore der Hinterziehung vormundschaftlich anvertrauter Gelder, der Anstiftung zur Folter und genereller illegaler Aktivitäten an.

Abernathy runzelte die Stirn. Generelle illegale Aktivitäten? Dumbledore? Hm. Nun, er würde sich nicht durch eine abstruse Anklage aus dem Konzept bringen lassen. In seinem Gerichtssaal (die Worte klangen herrlich) herrschten Ordnung und Protokoll. Er schnalzte mit der Zunge und nahm eine würdevolle Haltung ein. Die etwas bröckelte, als ein Dumbledore hereingeführt wurde, auf dessen weissem Bart ein schwarzes Bärtchen pappte; und ihn gänzlich zu verlassen drohte, als er einen langhaarigen Harry Potter in Begleitung eines seidenhaarigen Snapes entdeckte, beide in bedenkliche Lederkluft gekleidet. Abernathy blinzelte und studierte nochmals den Klagegrund. Kein Zweifel: Da stand „Hinterziehung". Gemessen an der spärlichen Kleidung der Kläger lag hier ein Fall gewaltigen Missbrauchs der Vormundschaftspflicht vor. Nun denn.

„Meine Herren", hob er an, „insbesondere Herr Potter. Natürlich steht es Ihnen frei, sich durch Herrn Snape vertreten zu lassen. Aber Sie sollten in Betracht ziehen, einen Anwalt hinzuzuziehen – was ist denn?" Der Gerichtsdiener zupfte nachdrücklich an Abernathys Umhang.

„Was soll das heissen, es gibt keine Anwälte?" zischte Abernathy, nachdem die geflüsterte Information genügend eingesunken war. „Zu wenig Personal? Unerhört!"

„Ich lasse mich lieber von meinem Ehemann vertreten", schnarrte Harry dazwischen. Abernathy starrte.

„Was?"

„Snape, meinem Ehemann", wiederholte Harry.

„Was?" Snape schob sich vor Harry.

„Mein Klient will damit sagen, dass wir Mann und Mann sind."

Abernathy schwieg. Er hörte die Worte, aber sein Hirn konnte mit der Information nichts anfangen. Natürlich war die Geschichte der Zaubererwelt voller Gerüchte, aber Abernathy hatte diese immer für politische Diffamierung gehalten – und eine unglaubwürdige noch dazu. Selbst wenn man eine gewisse anatomische Machbarkeit einräumte, was er nicht tat, war der Gedanke allein bizarr. Das sind Verrückte, urteilte er rasch. Und Verrückten gegenüber musste man vorsichtig sein.

„Ihnen ist bewusst, dass eine Ehe zwischen Männern nicht legal ist?" ging er mit nachsichtigem Ton auf die Irren ein. „Kein vereidigter, zur Ehestiftung berechtigter Zauberer würde eine solche Ehe legitimieren."

„Unsere schon", entgegnete Snape.

„Was?"

„Wir sind von einem solchen Zauberer verheiratet worden." Abernathy starrte.

„Und Sie hatten die Erlaubnis Ihres Vormunds?" wandte er sich an Harry.

„Wozu das denn? Der hätte doch nie ja gesagt. Und ausserdem habe ich Snape gekauft. Ich habe also doppelt Recht!"

„Gekauf..." Abernathy unterbrach sich. Verrückte, erinnerte er sich. Wenn man sie zu plötzlich mit der Wirklichkeit konfrontierte, konnten sie unangenehm reagieren.

„Warum erzählen Sie uns nicht, worum es in Ihrer Klage geht", sagte er darum, und Harry legte begeistert los.

Nach drei Sätzen hatte er Abernathy abgehängt. Die Geschehen schienen keine erkennbare Kohärenz zu haben, und so klammerte sich Abernathy an einzelne Sinneinheiten, wie „…wollte mich küssen, da hab ich ihn abgemurkst…", „… gab mir Snape ein Aphrodisiakum. Hach, es war ja so romantisch…", „…hat den Weasleys mit meinem Geld die Schule finanziert…", „…Manor…", „… hab ihn mit einem Simsalabim-Zauber getötet…", „…mit einem Dolch erstochen…".

Nachdem Harry unbekümmert mehrere Morde gestanden hatte und zu einer flammenden Rede zur Verteidigung gleichgeschlechtlicher Liebe ansetzte, unterbrach ihn Abernathy erschöpft und wandte sich an Dumbledore.

„Und was haben Sie dazu zu sagen?" fragte er. Der böse Dumbledore saugte nachdenklich an einem Bonbon.

„Höhöhö?" machte er hilfsbereit.

„Ich verstehe", murmelte Abernathy, schwang seinen Hammer und verdonnerte Kläger und Beklagten zu einer eingehenden Untersuchung im St.-Mungo-Hospital mit anschliessendem isoliertem Aufenthalt am Südpol. Zur Abkühlung.

Als die Parteien hinausgeführt wurden, dachte Abernathy, dass es schlimmer nicht kommen konnte. Und bedachte man die Umstände, hatte er sich gut gehalten, fand er.

Der Kläger des nächsten Falles hinkte auf einem Pferdefuss herein. Der Gegenkläger schritt elegant aus, wobei er die beiden Hörner auf seinem Kopf gekonnt in Szene setzte. Nach ihren Namen gefragt, ertönte ein zweistimmiges „Luzifer". Danach mussten mehrere beherzte Zauberer üble Verbrennungen hinnehmen, während sie versuchten die beiden Kontrahenten zu trennen.

~0~

Voldemort war schlechter Laune. Nicht genug damit, dass ihm die Presse arme kranke Kinder entgegenschubste, mit denen er sich fotografieren lassen musste, während er sie mit spitzen Fingern an den Schultern hielt und gequält lächelte. Jetzt führte ihn auch noch der Oberheiler durch jede einzelne Abteilung des St.-Mungo-Hospitals für Magische Krankheiten und Verletzungen. Und das, obwohl seine Augen vor lauter Weinen verquollen waren – Voldemort starrte ihn bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit lächelnd an.

Es half nichts. Dieser Fanatiker liess sich nicht erweichen. Nicht einmal als Voldemort ihm unbegrenzte Mittel von Seiten des Ministeriums zusicherte. Was Voldemort seltsam schien. Subventionierte Institutionen brauchten immer Geld. Durch intensives Lächeln brachte er den Mann endlich dazu, ihm zu gestehen, dass das Hospital überraschend auf einen gewaltigen Schatz gestossen sei. Unten in den Kellern, bewacht von einem wimmernden Basilisken, der ausgehungert auf einem Berg von Ponyskeletten lagerte. Und der Minister solle nun nicht glauben, man habe den Basilisken getötet. Oh nein. Er lebe zufrieden ausserhalb der Stadt mit direktem Zugang zu einer Pferdekoppel.

Voldemort schloss die Augen und versuchte das oberheilerische Gesäusel zu ignorieren. Was ihm nicht immer gelang:

„Natürlich sind wir vertraut mit schief gegangenen Apparationen. Aber es ist ein gänzlich neues Phänomen, dass uns alle Teilstücke des Patienten beschimpfen."

„Die Seuchenabteilung wird natürlich am stärksten frequentiert, aber keine Sorge: Wir haben sie wegen der Gefahr von Querinfektionen ausgelagert. Leider muss ich feststellen, dass den Familienangehörigen die Einsicht fehlt: Sie wollen doch tatsächlich, dass wir ihre Verwandten getrennt von den Neubürgern unterbringen."

„Die Abteilung für unspezifische Krankheiten stellt uns vor ein Rätsel. Wir wissen, dass die Patienten krank sind; wir können uns nur nicht daran erinnern, was sie krank macht. Es ist faszinierend."

„Tatsächlich", ätzte Voldemort. Der Oberheiler sah ihn aus feuchten Augen an.

„Wir werden es noch herausfinden", sagte er zuversichtlich. Und fuhr erbarmungslos fort:

„Unfälle durch Zaubertränke haben stark zugenommen, seit die Leute ihre Hausmittelchen brauen. In manchen Fällen benutzen sie uns ganz unbekannte Pflanzen. Wir haben keine Ahnung, woher sie die bekommen. Und die Angelegenheit wird natürlich dadurch erschwert, dass viele dieser Gewächse davonrennen, wenn unsere Heiler sie untersuchen wollen."

„Das ist ja alles hochinteressant", unterbrach ihn Voldemort in mühsam erarbeitet freundlichem Ton. „Aber meine Zeit ist wirklich knapp. Vielleicht sollten wir…"

„Aber Sie haben doch die Geburtsabteilung noch gar nicht gesehen", protestierte der Oberheiler. „Es ist sehr interessant. Wirklich, ich kann Sie nicht gehen lassen, ohne Ihnen den beispiellosen Einsatz unseres Personals zu zeigen."

Voldemort trottete dem Heiler hinterher. Er konnte den Bannspruch deutlich in seinem Nacken fühlen, wie er ihn vorantrieb. Seit jener Nacht in der Mysteriumsabteilung hatte der Bannspruch die Fesseln enger gezogen, liess Voldemort kaum noch Zeit seinen Kaffee zu brauen und war allgemein viel ungeduldiger als früher. Bald, tröstete sich Voldemort, bald ist das hier vorbei. Aber nicht heute, denn noch ehe sie die Geburtsabteilung erreichten, wusste er, dass ihn Grauenvolles erwartete.

Durchdringendes Plärren hallte ihnen durch die Tür der Abteilung entgegen, und es war entschieden einige Oktaven zu tief. Und richtig: Zu beiden Seiten des Flurs drängten sich Imitate mit Flügeln, Hörnern, dreischwänzig, bunt oder alles zusammen, und jedes einzelne war nicht nur männlich, sondern präsentierte auch einen imposanten Bauch. Voldemort schwindelte, als er sich durch die Menge kämpfte, dem winkenden Oberheiler hinterher.

In einem Warteraum tigerten werdende Väter hin und her. Luciusse, Snapes und Remusse warfen Voldemort kokette Blicke zu, Harry Potters heulten in rotznasse Taschentücher, und jeder Möchtegern-Voldemort reizte ihn bis zum Äussersten. Aber all dies war nichts im Vergleich zur Neugeborenenstation. Voldemort starrte mit einem bislang unerreichten Ekel und namenlosem Entsetzen durch die Glasscheibe, hinter der sich Fassungsloses abspielte. Die fröhliche Stimme des Oberheilers machte es nur noch schrecklicher.

„Wie Sie sehen können, stellt uns die Situation vor ganz neue Herausforderungen", trillerte der Oberheiler. „Aber die Heilerinnen sind alle sehr engagiert und fit, wie ich bemerken möchte. Zum Beispiel hatten wir Probleme mit dem Wickeln, aber Heather, die rothaarige Heilerin da drüben, die gerade das Baby mit dem Wolfsgebiss vom Arm schüttelt, hat die Sache gelöst: Fixiergurte! Ist das nicht genial? Und die Neugeborenen leiden dadurch nicht, das garantiere ich Ihnen. Alle proper und munter. Sehen Sie sie sich nur an."

Oh, Voldemort sah sie: Die drei Babys, die in zyklischen Abständen zu Greisen alterten, explodierten, zu Asche zerfielen und wieder auferstanden; die Babys, die sich wie junge Hunde balgten; das Baby, das wie eine Schlange durch den Raum kroch; und natürlich Dutzende geflügelter Babys, die taumelnd unter der Decke im Kreis herumflatterten. Zwischen dem quengelnden Imitatnachwuchs rannten erschöpfte Heilerinnen hin und her, lockten die Babys mit Fläschchen oder heulten sich an den Schultern robusterer Kolleginnen aus.

„Wozu spannen diese Damen ein Fangnetz auf?" presste Voldemort hervor, als er sicher sein konnte, dass seine Stimme nicht in unstattliche Höhen ausbrach.

„Das Flugverhalten der Babys ist noch unkoordiniert. Manchmal stürzen sie einfach ab."

„Ich wiederhole: Wozu?" Der Oberheiler kicherte nervös.

„Nun, wir wollen doch nicht, dass sich die Kleinen verletzen."

„Ach nein?" zische Voldemort. Es reichte. Seit Wochen wartete er auf Nachricht von den Potters, Flügelsnape war wie vom Erdboden verschwunden, und jetzt das. Es gab eine Grenze für das, was er sich als Minister gefallen lassen musste, Bannspruch hin oder her. Und dies hier würde er beenden. Jetzt.

„Was wollen Sie?" fauchte er den Oberheiler an. Der schaute erschrocken und fummelte an seinem limonengrünen Umhang.

„Wie meinen?" stotterte er.

„Sie haben mich doch aus einem bestimmten Grund durch das ganze Hospital geschleift, und ich will jetzt wissen warum!" Das schien den Oberheiler aus dem Konzept zu bringen.

„Vielleicht sollten wir eine nette Tasse Tee in der Cafeteria…"

„Warum?" Jetzt schrie Voldemort beinahe. Der Oberheiler zappelte.

„Na schön", sagte er endlich. „Ich hätte es zwar vorgezogen, das in privaterer Atmosphäre zur Sprache zu bringen, aber wie Sie wollen. Sehen Sie, diese Väter sind völlig unerfahren im Umgang mit Kindern. Manche von ihnen produzieren zwar Milch, obwohl mir schleierhaft ist wie, ich meine, es ist ein äusserst faszinierendes Phänomen…" Voldemort trat näher.

„Wie dem auch sei", haspelte der Oberheiler weiter, „wir haben die werdenden Eltern befragt und dabei eklatante Wissenslücken entdeckt. Hätten wir eine legale Handhabe, die Kinder zur Adoption freizugeben…"

„Das kann ich veranlassen", meinte Voldemort grimmig. Der Oberheiler stiess ein empörtes Keuchen aus.

„Nein! Ich meine, das wird nichts nützen, Minister. Die Zauberer wollen nichts mit diesen armen Kleinen zu tun haben. Darum habe ich mir überlegt, ob das Ministerium vielleicht Pläne in Richtung einer…"

Er wischte sich die Augen trocken.

„Ich dachte vielleicht könnte ein Integrationsbüro eingerichtet werden, dass die Väter unterstützt und gleichzeitig die Toleranz in der Zaubererwelt fördert. Man könnte eine Pflegestelle angliedern, Seminare veranstalten, Kurse zur Kindeserziehung anbieten, Broschüren drucken…Minister? Wo gehen Sie denn hin? Minister?"

Der Oberheiler sah dem davon rauschenden Minister nach. Ich wusste es, dachte er. Mit einer Tasse Tee hätte er es viel besser aufgenommen.

~0~

Als der Gerichtsdiener eine weitere Fallakte auf seinen Tisch legte, schauderte Abernathy. Dieser Tag nahm kein Ende. Vermutlich setzte er sich bis in die Unendlichkeit fort; eine Abfolge fantasmatischer Hirngespinste, aufgereiht auf einer unendlichen Geraden, und er, Abernathy, würde hier sitzen bis ans Ende seiner Zeit. Das hoffentlich bald kam. Was neunundachtzig Jahre nicht erreicht hatten, schaffte dieser eine Tag im Handumdrehen: Abernathy fühlte sich alt.

Hatte das hier einen Sinn? Die meiste Zeit versuchte er, irgendwelche Zusammenhänge in den Schilderungen der Parteien zu entdecken, und nun erkannte er: Es gab keine. Er kämpfte sich durch abstruse Verwandtschaftsverhältnisse, sortierte hanebüchene Abstammungsgeschichten, befasste sich mit geborenen Vampiren (die sich bei der Frage, wie ein Vampir geboren werden könne, wo es Vampiren doch an vitalen Funktionen mangelte, in Rauch auflösten); Zeugen explodierten, Kläger und Beklagte versuchten sich gegenseitig zu töten und Beweise gab es keine. Nicht einen einzigen.

Ausserdem war die Kleidung oft nur mit einer Lupe auszumachen, und der Gerichtsdiener musste immer wieder einschreiten, um unsittliches Verhalten zu unterbinden. Überhaupt dominierte das Geschlechtliche, und so manche Klage liess sich mit „Er/sie/es mag mich nicht, darum verklage ich er/sie/es" zusammenfassen.

Bedenklich wurde die Situation, als an die hundert Hermine Grangers hereingeführt wurden. Die Auroren hatten sie bei einer Razzia in Soho in einem zum Harem ausgestalteten Lagerhaus entdeckt. Selbst die ältesten Zauberer konnten beim Anblick der kaum verhüllten Nacktheit der Mädchen nur schwer an sich halten, und erst als Abernathy mit der Räumung des Saals drohte, beruhigte sich die Menge. Danach begnügten sich die Zuschauer mit erstickten Lauten. Wie auch die Hermine Grangers: Ausser Schluchzen war nichts von ihnen zu erfahren.

Darum atmete Abernathy auf, als ein distinguierter Herr mit Geheimratsecken vor seinen Richtertisch geführt wurde. Der sah ganz vernünftig aus, fand Abernathy und Hoffnung glimmte in ihm auf.

„Wie ist Ihr Name?" fragte er. Der Mann richtete sich auf.

„Ich bin Gott", verkündete er. Die Hoffnung flatterte davon.

„Gott?" wiederholte Abernathy. „Der Schöpfer der Welt?" Gott zögerte.

„Ist das wichtig?" erkundigte er sich.

„Ja, verdammt! Das ist integraler Bestandteil der Berufsbeschreibung!"

Gott zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Dann bin ich das wohl. Aber darum geht es nicht. Ich will die Zaubererwelt verklagen."

„Wollen Sie?" entgegnete Abernathy ungewohnt bissig. „Und warum?"

„Weil sie den Seelenpartner meines Sohnes versteckt hält. Ich habe das eingehend mit meinem eigenen Seelenpartner Mykael diskutiert, und wir sind beide der Meinung, dass es anders nicht sein kann. Sehen Sie, als mein Sohn krank wurde, weil er noch immer keinen Seelenpartner gefunden hatte, da schickte ich zwei Engel nach Hogwarts, damit sie sich als Schüler verkleidet unter die Jugendlichen mischen. Aber seither habe ich nichts von ihnen gehört, und das ist sehr ungewöhnlich. Engel sind sehr zuverlässig. Und darum dachte ich…"

Abernathy starrte den brabbelnden Mann an.

„Unerhört", murmelte er und winkte den Gerichtsdiener zu sich.

„Besorgen Sie mir einen Krug – nein, ein Fass Feuerwhiskey", flüsterte er. Der Gerichtsdiener wollte entgegen, dass es einem Richter nicht gut anstand, während einer Verhandlung zu trinken. Dass er den Saal eigentlich nicht verlassen durfte. Und dass ein Fass mit Feuerwhiskey einiges kostete. Er sagte nichts von alledem. Er blickte nur in die verzweifelten Augen des Richters und eilte davon.

14


	10. Flügelsnapes Seligkeit

Im äussersten Südwesten Irlands am Ende einer Strasse zwischen unruhiger See und rauen Hügeln standen zwanzig bunt angestrichene Häuschen; ein atmosphärisch relevanter Pfad führte entlang der Klippen und pittoreske Schafe weideten neben fotogen verfallenen Ruinen ehemaliger Ställe. Wenn schwere Wolken über dem Atlantik dräuten, die Brandung gegen die Felsen rannte und leichter Nieselregen graue Wände in die Landschaft stellte, fühlte man sich wie am Ende der Welt. Und hatte damit durchaus Recht: Soweit es die Welt betraf, hätte das Dörfchen auch auf dem Mond liegen können. Hierher verirrte sich kein Schwein (abgesehen von Mary O'Shanes Ferkel, das sich begeistert durch Plastiktüten, Nippes und kleinere Gebäude frass.)

Laut Fahrplan schnaufte der altersschwache Küstenbus zweimal die Woche ins Dorf, wartete eine Stunde vor dem Pub, ehe er wieder hinter den Hügeln verschwand. Natürlich nur, wenn jemand so weit reisen wollte. Manchmal sahen sie den Küstenbus monatelang nicht.

Die verzweifelten Individualtouristen, die sich auf der Suche nach einem unentdeckten Fleckchen Erde in die Gegend verirrten, sammelte die dörfische Fahrgemeinschaft ein. Und luden sie am nächsten Tag wieder in der Pampa ab, denn bleiben wollte kaum jemand. Dazu war der Name des Ortes zu wenig unaussprechlich, und die beiden Gästezimmer über dem Pub viel zu sauber. Die Dorfbewohner ihrerseits reisten selten weiter als ein paar Kilometer. Wenn die Welt nicht zu ihnen kommen wollte, dann konnte sie ihnen gestohlen bleiben.

Selbst im Verwaltungszentrum des Countys führte jede telefonische Anfrage seitens der Dörfler zu hektischer Aktivität. Das Archiv wurde durchstöbert, Karten hervorgekramt, Dateien durchforscht bis unleugbar feststand: Ja, das Dorf existierte tatsächlich, lag im Zuständigkeitsbereich des Countys und musste ergo beachtet werden. Und dann verstrichen etliche Minuten, in denen der zuständige Beamte die Information verdaute, sich einen Kaffee holte, den Job an den Lehrling weiterzugeben versuchte, oder den Hörer ins Aquarium hängte, in der Hoffnung, der vermutlich noch lebende Fisch würde ihn fressen. In der Regel half das nichts, denn die Bewohner jenes Dorfes waren geduldige Leute – immerhin warteten sie seit Jahren darauf, dass etwas passierte.

Als Seamus Moran mit der Verwaltung telefonierte, überbrückte er die Wartezeit mit einem Bier. Es war nicht das erste an diesem Morgen und würde sicher nicht das letzte bleiben. Dazu war sein Anliegen viel zu massiv: Es stand unübersehbar am Hang des schönsten Hügels – noch immer, wie seine Frau ihn im Minutentakt wissen liess.

Während er wartete, sinnierte Seamus über die Grösse von Ereignissen. Sie sollten handlich sein, entschied er. Gerade gross genug, dass sie in eine Ballade passten. Und sie sollten einen Sinn haben. Sicher, etwas Phantasie war nie verkehrt – davon hatten die Iren reichlich. Aber sie war sozusagen, jambisch, nicht länger als vier Verse und fusste mindestens mit einer Zehenspitze tief in irischem Moos. Das Ding da draussen hatte epische Ausmasse. So was eignete sich nicht für den Pub; wenn man bis zur Sperrstunde gerade mal die Helden kennen lernte, aber das Ungeheuer noch nicht einmal um die Ecke gelugt hatte, verloren die Leute das Interesse.

Seamus schüttelte den Kopf und griff nach dem Glas. Gerade als der letzte Tropfen seine Kehle hinunter rann, kehrte die nörgelnde Verwaltungsstimme zurück und fragte, was denn nun schon wieder sei. Seamus erkundigte sich vorsichtig, ob vielleicht ein Manor vermisst würde. So ein grosses, altes aus grauem Stein mit einem Turm dran.

„Nein", blaffte die Stimme. „Aber wenn ihr eins haben wollt, nur zu. Bei uns stehen seit letzter Woche mehr als genug rum. Bedient euch."

Und dann hörte Seamus nur noch Tuten.

Der Wirt des Pubs durchlebte ein paar unangenehme Stunden, in denen die Qualität seines Biers inquisitorisch attackiert wurde. Nein, er pansche nicht. Nur Wasser, Hopfen, Malz und Hefe, bitte sehr. Und überhaupt könne er nichts dafür, wenn nachts Leute kämen und einfach ein Manor bauten. Und weil stundenlange Befragungen die Kehle austrocknen, und die heimischen Biervorräte zu Neige gingen, machte der Wirt anschliessend das Geschäft seines Lebens. Was das Manor verdoppelte und verdreifachte, aber das kümmerte seine torkelnden Gäste nicht mehr.

Monate waren seither vergangen. Dank ihrer stoischen Natur und reichlichen Nachschubs der alkoholischen Sorte gewöhnten sich die Dorfbewohner an das Manor. Und auch daran, dass jeder, der einem der Besitzer begegnete, mit einer schicken physiologischen Erweiterung zurückkehrte: Einer Schweineschnute, einem Ringelschwänzchen, Flügeln, blaurot gestreiftem Gesicht oder dampfender Nase. Betty Moran, ihres Zeichens pathologisch neugieriges Klatschzentrum, konnte ein ganzes Arsenal anatomischer Zusätze aufweisen, was ihrer Ehe mit Seamus ganz neues Leben einhauchte.

Aber was sollten die Bewohner tun? Das Abrissfahrzeug, das sie eigens aus dem Verwaltungszentrum hatten kommen lassen, verwandelte sich auf halbem Weg die Auffahrt hoch in eine gewaltige Schnecke – die Schleimspur gestaltete den Verkehr noch immer abenteuerlich, und da die Schnecke kreuz und quer über die Hügel kroch, schlidderten ganze Schafherden die Hänge hinunter.

Das Manor wuchs unaufhaltsam: Ein Pferdestall mit Koppel, weitere Türme, ein hölzernes Stadion und ein Garten, der jeden biss, der ihm zu nahe kam, drängten das Dorf immer enger zusammen und schufen eine sozial prekäre Situation. Die meisten Dorfbewohner waren nicht nur Nachbarn, sondern auch Verwandte mit bewegter Familiengeschichte, was dazu führte, dass das einst so beschauliche Dörfchen zum Schauplatz zahlloser Kleinkriege wurde – vorzugsweise nach der Sperrstunde.

Von alledem ahnte Flügelsnape nichts, als er eines Nachts Anfang März vor dem Manor landete, seine Schwingen in Ordnung brachte und durch das Portal ins Innere des Gebäudes trat. Was waren schon gelallte Kampfesschreie in der Ferne, verglichen mit der Besitzerin des wundervollsten Augenpaars, das Snape sich denken konnte. Nicht, fand er, nahm die dargebotene Hand seiner Begleiterin und liess sich in einen von Kerzen erhellten Saal führen.

Der Raum hatte groteske Ausmasse. Grösser noch als die grosse Halle in Hogwarts passte er eher zur Feste eines dunklen Herrschers als zu einem Manor. Aber da sich der Besitzer auch bei der Fassade von Konventionen nicht beirren liess, nahmen es die Versammelten mit gelindem Erstaunen hin. Der Gigantismus hatte den unleugbaren Vorteil, dass die Anwesenden nicht nur hineinpassten, sondern sich in bequeme Sessel lümmeln konnten, die zu hunderten um den gewaltigen Kamin gruppiert standen. An die dreihundert Hexen, Zauberer, Kobolde und nicht näher identifizierbare Wesen okkupierten altertümliche Polsterarrangements, eingerahmt von Zentauren, Riesen und vermummten Gestalten, die argwöhnisch in die Ecken spähten und bei jeder Berührung zusammenzuckten.

Eifriges Flüstern summte durch die Menge, hier und da erprobten Übereifrige ihre Zauberstäbe oder beugten sich über Pergamentrollen. Es was die Art von Expertenrunde, die nur darauf wartete zu erfahren, worin ihre Expertise bestand.

Flügelsnape trat eingeschüchtert von einem Bein aufs andere. Wohin er auch schaute, entdeckte er nichts als grimmige, entschlossene Mienen und drohende Blicke. Einige galten ganz offensichtlich ihm.

Seine Begleiterin zog ihn sanft auf ein geschmackloses Sofa und tätschelte seinen Arm.

„Keine Angst", sagte Lily Evans. „Ich habe es Harry erklärt."

„Allen?" spottete James Potter und warf sich zu Flügelsnapes Entrüstung ebenfalls aufs Sofa.

„Denen, auf die es ankommt", zischte Lily und rückte von James ab. Ihr Bein berührte Snapes Hand – himmlisch.

Flügelsnapes Glück hätte kaum perfekter sein können. James Potter störte natürlich, und sein ewiger Begleiter Sirius Black, der lässig auf der Armlehne balancierte, war eine echte Probe für seinen Langmut. Aber er liess sich nicht beirren. Was machte es schon, dass Sirius ihn wegen seiner Flügel aufzog und ihn „schmierige Fledermaus" nannte? Oder dass sie alle furchtbar jung waren? Lily schien reifere Männer vorzuziehen, und an Reife mangelte es Snape wahrlich nicht. Und sie hatte sich sogar für ihn eingesetzt, als Einhorn-Harry ihn wegen der Sache in der Halle des Todes beschimpfte.

Er habe eben unter Voldemorts Einfluss gestanden, hatte sie gesagt. Und dass er ein wertvoller Verbündeter sei, weil er ungehindert zu Voldemort vordringen könne. Und überhaupt solle Harry sich gerade hinstellen und sich die Nase putzen. Das stiftete ein wenig Verwirrung, besonders als Harry tatsächlich ein fleckiges Taschentuch hervorkramte und sich schnäuzte. Weder er noch Lily verstanden das. Die Sache endete in peinlichem Schweigen und wurde nie mehr erwähnt, aber Einhorn-Harry hielt sich seither tunlichst von Lily fern und damit von Flügelsnape, der ihr nie von der Seite wich.

Als sich die Türen des Saals schlossen, trat Einhorn-Harry vor den Kamin und das Flüstern ebbte ab. Gespannte Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich auf den gehörnten Anführer, der alle begrüsste und ihnen zu ihrem Mut beglückwünschte. Einen Moment schwieg er, liess einen wohlwollenden Blick über die Menge schweifen, ehe er zur Sache kam:

„Ihr habt es alle gehört: Voldemort ist Minister! Ach, kommt schon. Es ist nur ein Name. Also, Voldemort ist Minister – und keinen scheint das zu interessieren, ausser uns. Wenn uns die letzten Wochen eines gelehrt haben, dann dass wir keine Hilfe erwarten können. Die Zauberer glauben uns nicht. Ein paar von uns haben sie sogar eingesperrt, weil sie die Wahrheit verbreitet haben. Sollen wir uns das gefallen lassen?"

„Nein", brüllte die Menge. Einhorn-Harry lächelte grimmig.

„Genau! Wir lassen uns nicht entmutigen. Heute Nacht schlagen wir zurück. Heute Nacht dringen wir ins Ministerium ein und setzen den Minister ab!"

„Jawohl!" schrien die Potters und Weasleys, die Mitglieder des Phönixordens und einzelner Todesser. Selbst jene, die sich angeschlossen hatten, weil sie was umsonst erwarteten, stimmten begeistert mit ein.

„Aber", rief Einhorn-Harry über den Jubel hinweg. „Aber wir müssen geordnet vorgehen. Wir wollen doch nicht, dass sich das Debakel von letzter Woche wiederholt, nicht wahr?" Betretenes Schweigen breitete sich aus, als die Versammlung des tapferen Aufklärungstrupps gedachte, der versehentlich in Schnuffis Saal gelandet war und seither als verschollen galt. Einhorn-Harry räusperte sich.

„Damit das nicht noch einmal passiert, haben die Hermines einen detaillierten Plan ausgearbeitet, den sie uns nun vorstellen werden."

Damit machte er sieben Hermine Grangers Platz, die abwechselnd einen gewiss sehr klugen und Erfolg versprechenden Plan erläuterten – jedenfalls waren die Stellwände mit Bauplänen, Einsatzzeiten und Schlagworten wie „Kommando 1" „Kommando 2" und „Blitzattacke" sehr beeindruckend. Aber mehr bekam Flügelsnape nicht mit. Ihm war vage bewusst, dass er seinen Herrn verriet. Und ein kleiner Teil von ihm wusste, dass er ein sehr böser Diener war.

Der weit grössere Teil aber war ganz und gar von den schönen Augen gefangen, die ihn immer freundlich anblickten, ihn niemals verurteilten und immer zu einem Lächeln bereit waren. Diese Augen liessen ihn alles vergessen. Dank ihnen spielte es keine Rolle, dass er nur ein unbedeutender Halbdämon-Halbelf war, denn in ihnen hatte er endlich gefunden, wonach er so lange gesucht hatte – ein Heimat.

Lily würde er bis ans Ende der Welt folgen, bis in den tiefsten Schlund der Hölle, ganz gleich, welche Wucherpreise die Teufel auch verlangten. 20 Belzenus fürs Nagelschneiden? 150 für eine Schlammpackung? Und erst die Taxgebühren und die Zimmerpreise, und dafür bekam man gerade mal ein stinkendes Loch in der untersten Etage, das man sich natürlich mit Touristen aus den Schwefelbergen teilen musste – was war das alles im Vergleich mit dieser himmlischen Seligkeit. Und wenn er dafür seinen Herrn verraten musste, dann tat er das eben. Für Lily Evans hätte er sich sogar seine Schwingen ausgerissen. Was sie glücklicherweise nicht von ihm verlangte, im Gegenteil: Sie fand sie niedlich. Snape seufzte. Noch nie hatte jemand etwas an ihm niedlich gefunden.

Lily stupste ihn mit ihren Ellenbogen aus seinen Schwärmereien.

„Wie sind im gleichen Kommando", flüsterte sie fröhlich. Snape nickte und schwebte mental davon.

Als die Hermines mit ihren Erklärungen zu einem Ende kamen, schossen dutzende Hände in die Höhe. An Motivation mangelte es der Truppe nicht; koordiniertes Handeln oder gar vernetztes Denken waren eine ganz andere Sache.

Die anschliessende Diskussion zog sich hin, und weder Einhorn-Harrys Hinweis auf die Uhrzeit, noch die langsam buchstabierten Antworten der Hermines beschleunigten die Angelegenheit. Und als die leidige Frage aufkam, wer nun Harry 4 und wer Harry 5 sei, rauften sich diverse Potters (und einige Weasleys) in einer entlegenen Ecke. Andere Anwesenden versuchten sie zu trennen, Lily schnaubte missbilligend, und Sirius und James improvisierten ein Wettbüro.

Snape starrte vor sich hin. Nie hätte er sich träumen lassen, dass zwei Wochen ein ganzes Leben aufwiegen konnten. Aber als er Lily in den Strassen von London begegnete, da fiel alles an seinen Platz. Noch durchschaute er seine Gefühle und die verschwommenen Erinnerungen nicht, aber das konnte nur eine Frage der Zeit sein. Eines Tages würde er die schalen Schuldgefühle verstehen, den Schmerz, der ihn manchmal wie ein glühender Pfeil durchbohrte, wenn Lily sich mit James stritt. Eines Tages würde er begreifen, warum ihm der Anblick der Potters solches Unbehagen bereitete – zumindest jener Potters, deren Augenfarben sich nicht im Sekundentakt änderte. Aber nicht heute. Heute genoss er einfach das Wissen, angekommen zu sein.

Und dann stellte er fest, dass es heller wurde. Zuerst glaubte er, der Tag breche an und verschiebe den Sturm aufs Ministerium, was ihm gar nicht zu unlieb war. Aber als er sich umwandte, erkannte er, dass die Türen zum Saal offen standen. Grelles Licht strömte aus der Eingangshalle in den Saal, und in der Türöffnung zeichnete sich eine kleine, dünne Schattensilhouette ab. Snape blinzelte ins Gegenlicht. Der Neuankömmling blieb regungslos, schaute nur. Und rührte sich auch nicht, als Snape Lily anstupste, die nach kurzem Blick zur Tür James knuffte, der wiederum Sirius knuffte und so weiter. Dreihundert Knüffe später reckten sich Hälse in Richtung des Fremden, die Rauferei verlor an Dynamik, und Einhorn-Harry drängte mit gezücktem Zauberstab durch die Menge.

„Wer bist du?" schnauzte er den Fremden an. Ein Hüsteln schwappte über die Menge.

„Hm", machte der Mann. „Meine Damen, meine Herren. Ich glaube, wir sollten uns unterhalten."

~0~

Mitte März apparierte Rudolphos Lestrange in der Eingangshalle des Ministeriums und machte sich auf die Suche nach seinem Büro. Er war müde, erschöpft von den vielen Reisen der letzten Monate, und brauchte dringend ein Bad. Das er vorerst nicht bekommen würde, weil „Sie Ihre Untergebenen in Augenschein nehmen, sich mit der Abteilung für Zauberwesen absprechen und den Minister über die laufenden Verhandlungen informieren müssen."

Parkinson war eine einzige Landplage, fand Lestrange, ein staubtrockener Tyrann bar jeder Emotion. Ein Beamter eben, mitleidlos und papieren wie die Akten, die er immer mit sich herumschleppte. Eigentlich grauenerregender als der dunkle Lord. Aber das wagte Lestrange nicht zu denken, nicht einmal im fernen Russland. Man konnte ja nie wissen.

Auf der Heimreise hatte er die Carrows getroffen. Unangenehm alle beide und so gar nicht sein Fall. Ihre Physiognomie erinnerte ihn vage an Interpunktion: Eine einzige Ansammlung von Fragezeichen, Doppelpunkten, Semikolons und Ausrufezeichen, die sich ständig zu fragen schienen, was sie eigentlich hier machten. Und die Carrows sprachen nicht, sie bellten. Kurze Sätze, kaum mehr als Ellipsen, die sie mit den Satzzeichen aus ihrem Gesicht garnierten. Das Gekläffe war nicht eloquent, aber mehr als deutlich: Mit dem Lord stimme etwas nicht, knurrten sie unisono. Und darum gingen sie jetzt nach Osteuropa, Vampire jagen, zur Übung. Da wisse man mindestens, woran man sei.

Als er nach Bellatrix fragte, erntete er nur ein geblafftes „Pah!" Was gut oder schlecht sein konnte. Dass der dunkle Lord sich seltsam verhielt, mochte stimmen oder nicht – Lestrange masste sich nicht an, das zu entscheiden. Hatte er nie. So etwas gehörte einfach nicht zur Tradition der Lestranges, die neben ihrem hohen Alter und einer gewissenhaft erhaltenen Reinblütigkeit nur ein kontinuierlich gehaltenes Niveau an Mittelmass vorzuweisen hatten. Das sie scharf bewachten. Wehe dem Lestrange, der sich über die Masse erhob. Den holte die Familie so schnell auf den Boden zurück, dass er sich nicht einmal in „Zwirsche wischen zwischen zischenden Nischen" verheddern konnte. Ein strauchelnder Ehrgeiziger reichte, um die ganze Sippschaft ins Verderben zu stürzen, und dieses Risiko waren die Lestranges nicht bereit einzugehen. Sie mochten das Überleben – darin waren sie gut. Das sind Opportunisten immer.

Zugegeben: Seine Ehe mit Bellatrix war ein Fehler gewesen, aber er hatte sie nicht aus ehrgeizigen Gründen geheiratet. Sie schien eine solide Wahl aus stabiler Familie, und im Rahmen dieser Ehe hielt sich Rudolphos eisern an die Familientraditionen: er tat, was Bellatrix wollte. Das machte das Leben viel einfacher, al wenn er sich gegen sie stellte. Darum schloss er sich dem dunklen Lord an; darum folterte er die Longbottoms; darum bot er trotzig dem Zaubergammot die Stirn, obwohl er längst wusste, dass er in den Untergang ging. Aber genauso wusste er, dass Bellatrix ihn dorthin begleiten würde. Wenn er sich gegen sie stellte, ihr widersprach, ja dann würde der Aufenthalt in Askaban auf eine sehr subjektive Weise ewig. Von einer solchen Ewigkeit hielt Rudolphos nichts.

Manchmal setzten auch Opportunisten aufs falsche Pferd – jeder macht Fehler. Das einzige, worauf es dann ankam, war, dass man nicht aus dem Sattel fiel.

Und das war er nicht. Gestern noch in Askaban, heute respektables Mitglied des neuen Ministeriums. Und dazu eines, das nur selten im Ministerium sein musste. Lestrange war durchaus zufrieden mit seiner Lage. Nicht zuletzt, weil Bellatrix sich nicht mehr für ihn interessierte, und er bezweifelte, dass sie ihn überhaupt erkannt hätte. Das fiel ihm selbst schwer. Wenn er in einen Spiegel sah, was er selten tat, erblickte er einen Mann mittleren Alters mit schwarzen pommadierten Haaren und einem dünnen, an den Enden sorgfältig gedrillten Schnurrbart. Den er einfach nicht loswurde, er hatte es versucht und sich dabei nur in die Finger geschnitten. Mindestens musste er das alberne Ding nicht pflegen – es machte sich ganz von selbst lächerlich.

Als Rudolphos das Büro des Leiters der Abteilung für internationale magische Zusammenarbeit betrat, fühlte er so etwas wie Stolz. Er wusste, wie es auf den anderen Etagen zuging – die Momentaufnahmen der Aufzugsstopps hatten ein sehr buntes Bild gemalt. Dem sein Büro nicht im Geringsten entsprach: Ein aufgeräumter Schreibtisch, drei säuberlich geschichtete Aktenstapel, nicht zu hoch, ein bequemer und vor allem frei zugänglicher Sessel und matter Sonnenschein vor den Fenstern. Der Raum schrie förmlich Effizienz. Natürlich auf eine dezente Weise. Rudolphos befühlte das Polster, strich über das dunkle Holz und legte seinen Aktenkoffer in einem Akt der Entweihung auf die leere Schreibtischplatte. Nein, er konnte sich wirklich nicht beklagen.

„Herr Smith?" Eine unterwürfige Stimme riss ihn aus sakralen Überlegungen.

„Ja", erwiderte er. Das war noch eine von Parkinsons Ideen. Smith sei unverfänglich – diplomatisch. Rudolphos hatte sich nicht dagegen gewehrt; die giorgianische Behandlung okkupierte damals seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit.

Die junge Hexe im Türrahmen sah ihn ehrfürchtig an.

„Es ist eine grosse Ehre, Sir", stammelte sie und drang in den Raum ein.

„Ich bin Alice Barkin, Sir."

„Ja?"

„Ihre Assistentin, Sir. Herr Parkinson hat mir gesagt, dass ich ihnen die anderen vorstellen soll." Rudolphos blickte unschlüssig auf ihre ausgestreckte Hand und beschloss, sie zu schütteln. Alice seufzte – eine ganz neue Erfahrung für ihn.

„Sir, wenn Sie erlauben", begann sie nervös.

„Ja?" sagte Rudolphos und schüttelte weiter.

„Das ist so aufregend", quiekte Alice unvermittelt. „Ich meine – Sie sind in Russland gewesen und haben die Verträge ausgehandelt. Ich kann die Bedingungen immer noch nicht fassen! Was für Konditionen, und das bei Russen. Ich meine, wir haben hier ja den Minister, und er jagt uns allen einen Heidenrespekt ein. Ach, er ist so wundervoll!" Rudolphos stutzte.

„Tatsächlich?" fragte er vorsichtig. Alice nickte eifrig.

„Und wie! Ein so gut aussehender Herr, Sir. Und so ein kühler Kalkulator. Wir sind hin und weg." Lestrange zog seine Hand zurück.

„In der Tat", murmelte er. Alice errötete und trat näher. Ein äusserst femininer Duft stieg Lestrange in die Nase.

„Man munkelt", flüsterte Alice, „dass er Sie höchstpersönlich empfohlen hat." Sie blickte um sich und rückte noch näher. Lestranges Mund fühlte sich plötzlich trocken an.

„Kennen Sie ihn von – früher?" Ihre Stimme war nur noch ein Hauch. Lestrange schluckte.

„Sie wissen schon: Aus der Geheimbehörde."

„Hä?" krächzte Lestrange. Alice starrte ihn neugierig an. Wenn überhaupt möglich, wurde ihr Gesicht noch eine Spur tomatiger.

„Wie dumm von mir", kicherte sie und richtete sich auf. „Darüber dürfen Sie ja nicht sprechen." Lestrange schluckte erneut.

„Ja, stimmt", würgte er hervor. „Genau." Er versuchte, verschwörerisch dreinzuschauen, was nicht so ganz gelang. Seine Miene liess eher auf hartnäckige Verstopfung schliessen. Doch Alice schien zufrieden; sie seufzte erneut.

„Ach, ich kann Ihnen nicht sagen, wie froh ich bin, dass Sie mein Vorgesetzter sind", hauchte sie.

Lestrange rang hilflos die Hände.

„Die andern?" brachte er hervor. Alice hob erschrocken die Hand zum Mund.

„Wie dumm von mir. Natürlich wollen Sie Ihre Untergebenen kennen lernen. Wenn es Ihnen passt, könnte ich sie gleich herumführen."

Lestrange nickte lahm. Und stolperte hinter ihr aus dem Büro. Vielleicht, dachte er, als er ihr wallendes Haar und den hübschen Rücken betrachtete, war ein Aufenthalt im Ministerium gar nicht so übel.

~0~

Voldemort tigerte durch das Büro des Ministers. Wo blieben sie nur? Wochen. Wochen wartete er jetzt schon, aber die Potters rührten sich nicht. Da war natürlich diese Sache mit Schnuffi, zugegeben. Aber die Überreste, die man aus dem Saal gefischt hatte, waren mehr als zweideutig. Und wenn es sich dabei um Ex-Potters handelte, liess das nur das Schlimmste fürchten. Und glaubte man den Gerüchten, waren ein paar seiner Potters verhaftet worden. Verhaftet! Solche Probleme hatte ihm der echte Potter nie beschert. Der entkam einfach allem, was genauso ärgerlich war, aber dieses eine Mal wäre Voldemort diese lästige Marotte ganz willkommen gewesen. Verhaftet, und nun sassen sie in Askaban unter all den abstrusen Imitaten, die das letzte bisschen Vernunft aus jedem saugten, der ihnen zu nahe kam.

Man schaue sich nur an, was sie mit Abernathy gemacht hatten. Jahrzehnte lang hatte sich der alte Mann jeder Neuerung widersetzt und seine verstaubten Ideale von anno dazumal verteidigt. Und jetzt? Zwei Wochen Gerichtsverhandlungen und er weilte im plüschigen Lalaland jenseits des Dämonenzolls und liess sich von üppigen Dämoninnen massieren, schlammwickeln und was noch mehr! Voldemort hatte die Preisliste gesehen. Wer so viel Geld fürs Durchwalken ausgab, konnte nur gaga sein.

Die Carrows hatten ihm ein Kündigungsschreiben im Haikustil geschickt. Ein Kündigungsschreiben! Rockwood betrieb mit einem Remus Lupin einen S/M-Club in Camden Town und McNair trug neuerdings einen gezopften Bart und schipperte mit einigen Piraten auf dem Loch Ness herum. Und gestern Nacht hatte Bellatrix sein Schlafzimmer gefunden! Voldemort schauderte exzessiv, als er sich an rosa Gazestoff und überbordende Rüschen erinnerte. Wäre dieser Heuler nicht explodiert – er wagte sich nicht auszumalen, was sie mit ihm gemacht hätte.

Für einmal war er dankbar für Larkins Unfähigkeit. Denn als Bellatrix die Schimpftirade des Heulers erwiderte, wurden die Naginis wach und beseitigten das Problem ein für allemal. Allerdings musste eine der Schlangen nun in einem anderen Zimmer schlafen. Heuler schienen durch die Verdauungssäfte zwar am weiteren Explodieren gehindert zu werden – das Geschimpfe aber konservierte sich in einer Endlosschleife, die durch das Schlangeninnere nicht sonderlich gedämpft wurde. Voldemort hoffte inständig, dass die Nagini schnell verdaute.

Die Abwesenheit der Luciusse verwand er ohne Mühe. Er wusste, dass einer von Ihnen gegen spontane Schwangerschaft behandelt wurde, und das war mehr, als er wissen wollte. Und Bunthaarsnape hatte Giorgios Salon in Hogsmead übernommen, was das Aussehen der Dorfgemeinschaft sicher abenteuerlich erweitern würde. Aber dass von Flügelsnape jede Spur fehlte, das beunruhigte ihn. Er gab es nur ungern zu, weil es ihm so gar nicht entsprach, doch er vermisste Flügelsnapes servile Gutgläubigkeit.

Und das Schlimmste war: Er konnte niemanden ausschicken, um ihn zu suchen. Weil keiner mehr da war. Na schön, Fenrir war ihm geblieben, aber der taugte nicht einmal zum Spürhund. Wenn man ihm ein Kleidungsstück unter die Nase hielt, starrte der Werwolf verwirrt und schnupperte am nächsten vorbeikommenden Hintern.

Voldemort heulte wütend auf. Alles ging den Bach runter. Selbst Parkinson hatte sich aus dem Staub gemacht, und nun kamen ständig irgendwelche Mitarbeiter zu ihm und fragten, was sie tun sollten. Und ihre Blicke – Voldemort schauderte erneut. Nicht genug damit, dass sie ihn akzeptierten; jetzt fingen sie auch noch an, ihn zu bewundern. Wenn das so weiterging, würde er in diesem Büro sterben, umgeben von Akten und verdammten Memos. Und wenn er unverschämtes Pech hatte, erst in vielen, vielen langen Jahren.

Voldemort raufte sich die Haare. Wo zum Oger steckte Parkinson?

13


	11. Parkinsons Sieg

Parkinson betrat die Eingangshalle durch einen der grossen Kamine und nickte zufrieden. Amanda Broomstoke bewährte sich als Leiterin für magisches Transportwesen. Das Flohnetzwerk funktionierte wieder zuverlässig, und die irregulären Anschlüsse waren beseitigt oder in reguläre umgewandelt worden, wenn sich die Bewohner als unbedenklich erwiesen hatten. Natürlich würde Parkinson Amandas Entscheidungen überprüfen, immerhin war sie Anfängerin. Aber er glaubte, dass sie in absehbarer Zeit autonom agieren konnte; in einigen Monaten vielleicht. Er lächelte dünn.

Das emsige Kommen und Gehen zeigte deutlich, dass seine zweiwöchige Abwesenheit keine administrative Apokalypse ausgelöst hatte. Zwar flogen die Memos noch immer falsch, und die Schlange vor der Zauberstabkontrolle wies einen bedauerlichen Linksdrall auf, aber das waren Kleinigkeiten. Die Administration hatte in ihre gewohnten Bahnen zurückgefunden, ohne dass er sie persönlich hineinzwängen musste.

Ein anderer hätte vielleicht einen Stich gefühlt bei der Erkenntnis, dass die Welt auch ohne ihn weiterrotierte. Aber Parkinson wärmte diese Tatsache das Herz. Er hatte sich nie als unentbehrlich betrachtet – solche Gefühle überliess er Politikern. Nein, er wusste schon lange, dass die Administration ein eigenständiger Organismus war, ähnlich einem verrückten Sumpfquanter, einem wenig bekannten, magischen Tier, das die Evolution einfach übergangen hatte. Der verrückte Sumpfquanter war auf die kontinuierliche Hege durch Menschen angewiesen, weil er nichts, was in seinem natürlichen Lebensraum existierte, fressen konnte. Riss man ihn aber aus seinem Revier, gebärdete er sich wie ein manischer Irrer und zerstörte ganze Dörfer.

Genauso verhielt es sich mit der Administration: Hielt man sie nicht am Laufen, ging sie ein; riss man sie aus ihrem Kontext, waren die Folgen unabsehbar. Sie musste sorgfältig gepflegt werden. Von wem, das war ihr egal. Nicht zuletzt durch diesen unpersönlichen Eigennutz fühlte sich Parkinson zu ihr hingezogen. Unpersönlich war gut, klar und einfach. Das Persönliche schuf nur Probleme. Und wäre es nicht viel zu persönlich gewesen, Parkinson hätte sich eingestanden, dass er die Administration liebte. Für ihr Fortbestehen war er bereit, alles zu tun. Alles. Ohne Ausnahme.

Parkinson reihte sich in die Schlange vor der Zauberstabkontrolle ein. Natürlich kannte man ihn, und die Beamten neigten dazu, ihn einfach durchzuwinken. Und ebenso natürlich massregelte er sie dafür. Laschheit duldete er in keiner Form. Und wenn der betreffende Beamte unter Parkinsons strengem Blick das falsche Zauberstabinnenleben hervorstotterte, wies ihn Parkinson erneut zurecht. Ordnung musste sein.

Während Parkinson in der unregelmässigen Schlange vorrückte, fiel sein Blick auf einen seltsam gewölbten Umhang vor ihm. Flügel, dachte er verwundert. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, ein Imitat eingestellt zu haben, zumindest eines von der lächerlichen Sorte. Der vor ihm stehende Mann schlug sich dreimal mit der flachen Hand seitlich an den Kopf. Es machte „bzzz" und über dem Haupt erstrahlte stotternd ein Heiligenschein.

„Verdammte Aura", brummte er. Sein Begleiter, ein Schönling mit zwei smarten Hörnern auf der Stirn, klopfte ihm beruhigend auf den Rücken.

„Wenn wir hier fertig sind, gehen wir bei Gabriel vorbei. Er hat heute Sprechstunde." Der Auraengel stöhnte.

„Mann, das dauert doch den ganzen Tag! Ich begreife einfach nicht, warum Gabriel auch Dämonen behandelt. Die sollen sich in ihrer eigenen Welt herrichten lassen."

„Zu teuer", entgegnete sein Begleiter. „Seit all die Zauberer zur Schönheitskur in den sechsten Höllenkreis reisen, sind die Preise explodiert. Gabriel ist halt gutmütig."

„Verdammte Barmherzigkeit!" Sein Freund nickte.

„Ja, aber für einen Imagewechsel brauchen wir die Zustimmung vom Boss, und der hat momentan mit Doppelgängern, unerlaubter Abwesenheit und Kulten zu tun. Habe versucht einen Termin zu bekommen, aber Mikael hat nur gelacht."

„Hmhm", machte Parkinson. Die himmlisch-höllischen Gesellen drehten sich um.

„Wir waren zuerst da", blaffte der Gehörnte.

„Nein, ich wollte nicht…"

„Ja, darauf fallen wir nicht nochmals rein", nickte der Engel.

„Darauf…" begann Parkinson. Dann seufzte er und fuhr Miene und Sprache auf Imitatniveau hinunter.

„Müssen Sie vor den Richter?" fragte er. Beinahe glaubte er, die Frage auf ihrem Weg von seinem Mund zum Imitatenhirn sehen zu können. Das von einem Türsteher bewacht wurde. Der aus Prinzip niemanden einliess.

Parkinson wartete geduldig. Die Schlange rückte vor.

„Nein", meinte der Engel schliesslich. „Wir sind hier wegen der Registrierung."

„Hm?" ermutigte ihn Parkinson. Der Gehörnte schnaubte, kramte in seinem Umhang und zog ein zerfleddertes Formular hervor. Auf Parkinsons Stirn pochte eine Ader, als er diesen lieblosen Umgang mit ministerialem Eigentum sah.

„Da, sehen Sie?" Der Gehörnte wedelte mit dem Papier vor Parkinsons Nase. „Da steht, dass sich alle Neubürger registrieren lassen sollen, damit sie intrigiert werden können."

„Und man bekommt ein Pack Windeln gratis", fügte der Engel errötend hinzu. „Wir planen nämlich…"

„Aha", unterbrach ihn Parkinson. „Und wären die Herren so freundlich, mir zu sagen, in welchem Büro Sie sich registrieren müssen?" Zwei blanke Mienen wandten sich einander zu. Parkinson seufzte, trat aus der Schlange und marschierte zur Zauberstabkontrolle. Er würde dies eben als sprichwörtliche Ausnahme von der Regel verbuchen. Am Tisch angekommen, winkte er kurz mit seinem Zauberstab und eilte zu den Aufzügen.

Der Beamte sah ihm mit mulmigem Gefühl hinterher. Sollte er ihn aufhalten? War das ein Test? Das letzte Mal hatte Parkinson ihn fünf Minuten lang in die Mangel genommen. Was nicht so schlimm gewesen wäre, wenn der Beamte nicht an diesem Tag seine Mutter mitgebracht hätte. Die ihm immer gesagt hatte, dass aus ihm nie etwas werden würde, und ihn natürlich nach Parkinsons Abgang mit einem halbstündigen „Ich hab's dir ja gesagt!" beglückte. Der Beamte dachte nach, wog die Möglichkeiten ab und liess sich damit so viel Zeit, bis Parkinson im Aufzug verschwunden war.

~0~

Im Sitzungszimmer des ersten Stocks umrahmten zerknüllte Taschentücher voll geschriebene Notizblätter, Memos flatterten herein und hinaus, und gelegentlich spuckte der Flur einen Büroboten ins Zimmer, der kurz darauf beladen wieder hinaustaumelte.

Lestrange sass abseits dieser Aktivität. Gelegentlich gelangten Kaffeebefleckte Unterlagen bis zu ihm, aber im Grossen und Ganzen nahm er die Rolle eines Beobachters ein. Und der Anblick war bemerkenswert: Der dunkle Lord sass am Tischende, umgeben von weinenden Abteilungsleitern, die sich dadurch aber nicht beirren liessen. Anfangs hatte Lestrange misstrauisch geschnuppert, ob vielleicht jemand einen Trauer-schön-Trank verschüttet oder Heulgeranien-Tinktur versprüht hatte. Sogar Zwiebeln zog er in Erwägung, aber so sehr er auch schnüffelte, es roch nur nach Kaffee. Und jedes Mal, wenn der dunkle Lord nach kurzer Abwesenheit ins Zimmer zurückkehrte, wurde der Duft noch penetranter.

Keinen schien das zu stören oder zu erstaunen. Die Abteilungsleiter nutzten die Pausen für ein grandioses Schnäuzkonzert, beseitigten die verrotzten Taschentücher mit einem Wink ihrer Zauberstäbe und diskutierten weiter. Lestrange wunderte sich alleine. Anscheinend bereitete der Anblick des dunklen Lords den Leitern Mühe. Was Lestrange noch seltsamer fand. Früher – ja da hätte er es verstanden. Damals verspürte er öfters den Drang zu weinen, besonders wenn der Lord unzufrieden war, was häufig vorkam. Aber jetzt? Was gab es am neuen Auftreten des dunklen Lords auszusetzen? Ein distinguierter Herr mit Pferdeschwanz und adrettem Umhang. Mit einem solchen Mann konnte man sich in Gesellschaft sehen lassen. Dass er sich in früheren Jahren in Begleitung des Lords in Grund und Boden geschämt hätte, dachte Lestrange natürlich nicht – sein Denken offenbarte in diesem Augenblick nichts als einen besonders langen Gedankenstrich.

Lestrange schüttelte den Kopf und reichte ein Kaffeebesprenkeltes Memo weiter. Es blieb ihm ein Rätsel. Neben ihm schluchzte Alice hingebungsvoll. Ihre Anwesenheit war nicht regelkonform, das wusste Lestrange, aber er hatte sie nicht abschütteln können. Er hatte sich auch nicht sonderlich bemüht. Nach den vielen Ehejahren mit Bellatrix fand er die Gesellschaft dieser enthusiastischen jungen Dame recht angenehm, auch wenn ihre gelegentlichen Seufzer in Richtung des dunklen Lords unliebsame Parallelen zu Bellatrix heraufbeschworen. Lestranges Finger malte Kreise auf den Tisch. Gegen den dunklen Lord konnte er eben nicht gewinnen. Bei Bellatrix hatte ihm das nichts ausgemacht.

„Nächster Punkt", blaffte der dunkle Lord. Nero Cunning fummelte in seinen Unterlagen und zog zwei Pergamentrollen hervor.

„Ähm." Er räusperte sich. „Das sind die Verträge zu Zollabkommen, Personenverkehrsregulierung und Handelsvereinbarungen mit den Elfen und den Dämonen, Sir", quiekte er, während er die Schriftstücke in Richtung des dunklen Lords weitergab.

Alices Schluchzen stakkatierte das dumpfe Schweigen, das sich über den Tisch senkte. Der dunkle Lord starrte die Verträge an, die Abteilungsleiter flennten dezent in ihre Taschentücher.

„Verträge?" schnitt der Stimme des Lords durch das tonale Vakuum.

„J-ja, Sir", stammelte Cunning. „Ich habe Sie letzte Woche über die Entwicklungen informiert, und Sie sagten, ich solle mich darum kümmern. U-und das habe ich. Ich meine, Thoughtron, Benning und ich haben das." Der so ins Boot gezerrte Thoughtron blitzte Cunning wütend an. Benning grinste.

„War `ne tolle Sache, Minister", dröhnte er. „Sie hätten es sehen sollen: Die Elfen drängten sich in einer Ecke zusammen und flüsterten Vorschläge, während die Dämonen Drohungen ausspuckten, abstruse Gesetzte zitierten und versuchten, mit den Elfen zu flirten. War ein Heidenspass!"

„Für dich vielleicht", zischte Thoughtron. „Du bist ja auch nicht die ganze Verhandlung über betatscht worden." Benning lachte und zog einen Stapel Fotos hervor.

„Ich habe Bilder gemacht, Sir", meinte er fröhlich. „Abzüge kosten fünf Knut."

Thoughtron und Cunning warfen sich über den Tisch, arg behindert durch Amanda Broomstoke, die wie ein vielarmiger blauer Blattkaktus nach den Fotos griff.

„Verträge?" wiederholte der dunkle Lord. Die Abteilungsleiter auf dem Tisch erstarrten zu einem frivolen Stillleben. Cunning fasste sich als erster, robbte zu seinem Platz zurück, und verstaute seine Beute unauffällig in den Tiefen seines Umhangs.

„Nun, Sir, Sie haben unsere Bedingungen erfüllt. Die magischen Katastrophen sind zur Hälfte behoben. Die Elfen haben sogar den fehlenden Teil von Wales wiederbeschafft." Er zögerte. „Die Dämonen behaupten zwar, sie seien es gewesen, aber ihre Erklärungen waren etwas wirr." Thoughtron schnaubte.

„Ach bitte! Haben Sie sich die dämonischen Gesetzbücher angesehen? Da hebt ein Gesetz das andere auf! Und manche Gesetze erledigen das gleich selbst! Wirres Gefasel ist ein integraler Bestandteil der Dämonennatur."

Gemina Bolter wiegte den Kopf.

„Aber von Geschäften verstehen sie was. Ich habe letzten Samstag ein Vermögen im dritten Höllenkreis liegen lassen – eine Übernachtung hätte ich mir nicht leisten können. Nicht dass ich es bereue: Die Angebote sind fantastisch!"

„Oh ja", seufzte Amanda und lehnte sich vor. „Haben Sie die Ganzkörperschlammpackung mit Chiliextrakt probiert? Herrlich!"

Es klirrte, als der dunkle Lord die Kaffeetasse auf den Tisch knallte.

„Sie waren in der Dämonenwelt?" quetschte er hervor. Angestrengte Blicke richteten sich auf die Tischplatte.

„Man gönnt sich ja sonst nichts", murmelte Gemina Bolter.

„Ich dachte, es sei ein Sonderangebot", brummte Cunning.

„Ähm", machte Thoughtron. Und neben Lestrange nuschelte Alice etwas vor sich hin.

„Also ich finde nichts dabei, das Angenehme mit dem Nützlichen zu verbinden", verkündete Benning strahlend. „In den Schwefelquellen habe ich eine faszinierende kleine Kreatur entdeckt, die…"

„Erspar uns die Details", stöhnte Gemina.

„Aber sie könnte die Zaubertrankproduktion revolutionieren", protestierte Benning. „Wir müssen nur herausfinden, wie man sie am Explodieren hindern kann."

„Und die Elfenwelt?" fragte der dunkle Lord schneidend.

„Och, nur Wälder und Bäume und so. Sehr langweilig."

„Und ewiger Singsang", murrte Cunning. „Und die Elfen laufen dauernd davon, wenn man sie was fragen will. Ich bin stundenlang herumgeirrt, bis ich den Ausgang gefunden habe."

„Es gibt auffallend viele Klippen", brummte Benning. „Aber faunal ist die Gegend ganz uninteressant. Nur harmloses Viehzeug und ganz gewöhnliche Vögel."

Lestrange sah mit wachsender Besorgnis, wie sich der schicke Pferdeschwanz des dunklen Lords verselbstständigte. Vage erinnerte sein Herr an eine Gorgone.

„Verstehe ich richtig, dass Sie alle ihre Zeit mit Reisen in diese hirnlosen Gegenden vergeuden?" zischte er. Erneut erfreute sich die Tischplatte regen Interessens.

„Das tun doch alle."

„Es ist halt in."

Jetzt tanzten die Haare des dunklen Lords Mambo. Lestrange sank unauffällig tiefer, jederzeit bereit unter den Tisch zu tauchen. Aber die Explosion blieb aus. Einen Moment schien der Lord gegen unsichtbare Fesseln zu kämpfen, dann erschlaffte er.

„Wir sind fertig", verkündete er matt und wedelte mit der Hand. „Gehen Sie. Nein, die Verträge bleiben bei mir." Thoughtron zog eilig die Hand zurück und schloss sich dem allgemeinen Exodus an.

„Le – Herr Smith. In mein Büro."

Lestrange folgte dem dunklen Lord und dachte, dass die Carrows so unrecht nicht hatten: Sein Herr verhielt sich wirklich seltsam. Er hatte nichts dagegen einzuwenden, dass der Lord seine Wut bändigten konnte; das machte Begegnungen mit ihm viel weniger tödlich. Aber es passte einfach nicht zu ihm. Andererseits konnte er diese sanftere Stimmung ausnutzen, um dem Lord seinen Erfolg zu präsentieren. Er hatte schon mit einem frühzeitigen Ende gerechnet, aber so – vielleicht überlebte er. Und wenn er das tat, konnte er heute Abend Überstunden machen. Mit Alice. Lestrange lächelte und zwirbelte sein Schnäuzchen.

Als sich der dunkle Lord in seinen Sessel fallen liess, verlor Lestrange keine Sekunde. Er öffnete den Aktenkoffer, holte ein seidenes Päckchen hervor, schälte behutsam Schicht um Schicht ab, bis der wertvolle Kern zum Vorschein kam. Er war oval, orange und, zugegeben, wenig beeindruckend, wie er da zwischen Unterlagen und Akten auf dem Tisch lag. Und wie erwartet starrte der Lord das Ding angeekelt an.

„Was ist das?" fragte er dünn.

„Eine Kumquat, mein… Sir", antwortete Lestrange und zählte bis drei.

„Eine was?" schnappte sein Herr.

„Eine Kumquat. Ihr…Sie wissen schon: Die geheimnisvolle Zutat für den Anti-Grauen-von-Hogwarts-Trank. Parkinson hat mir aufgetragen sie zu suchen. Und wie sich herausstellt, ist sie gar nicht so selten. In Asien, Afrika und Amerika gibt es riesige Plantagen und selbst im Süden Europas…"

„Du treibst dich monatelang in der Weltgeschichte herum und alles, was du mir bringst, ist Gemüse?" Lestrange zuckte unter dem giftigen Blick seines Herrn zusammen.

„Ich glaube, es ist eine Frucht", fiepte es hinter ihm. Lestrange fuhr herum. Da stand Alice mit verquollenen Augen und puterrotem Gesicht. Nein, schrie es in ihm. Nicht Alice!

„Und wer ist das?" zischte der dunkle Lord. Lestrange wirbelte wie von Federn gezogen zurück.

„Niemand, mein…Sir, " haspelte er.

„Ich bin Alice Barkin", zirpte Alice und seufzte. „Es ist eine so grosse…"

„Warum ist sie hier?" Die Stimme seines Herrn schnitt tief in Lestranges Eingeweide.

„Sie läuft mir nach", stammelte er. Der dunkle Lord starrte ihn an.

„Kann sie auch hinauslaufen?"

„Oh ja, sicher." Lestrange wagte nicht zu atmen. „Alice. Wir sehen uns später." Die Enttäuschung in ihrem Gesicht verletzte ihn, aber als sie das Büro verlassen hatte, entspannte er sich.

„Ah ja, deine Frau ist tot", meinte der dunkle Lord. Lestrange blinzelte.

„Bellatrix?" erinnerte er sich.

„Ja. Tot. Die Naginis haben sie gefressen."

„Oh", machte Lestrange. Er überlegte, was er darauf erwidern sollte.

„Wie bedauerlich", murmelte er. Der dunkle Lord zog den Haargummi aus seiner wirren Frisur und ordnete sein Haar.

„Nicht wirklich. Nun, was hast du zu berichten? Und ich will kein Wort über Gemüse hören."

Lestrange durchsuchte seine Unterlagen.

„Die Abmachung mit Russland gilt weiterhin. Die Amerikaner habe sich bereit erklärt, uns alle nötigen Zutaten für den Trank zur Verfügung zu stellen, vorausgesetzt wir hindern die lüsternen Imitate an der Ausreise nach Am…"

„Nicht das!" schnaufte der dunkle Lord. „Was ist mit dem Grauen von Hogwarts? Breitet es sich aus?"

„Nein, mein Lord. Es gibt vereinzelte Vorfälle, aber es scheint sich vor allem um Klassenfahrten zu handeln. Durmstrang und Beauxbattons hatten einige Probleme, aber so schlimm wie hier ist es nirgends."

Der dunkle Lord tippte mit den Fingern gegen seine Tasse.

„Das ist mindestens etwas", brummte er. „Wie steht es im Ministerium?" Lestrange sah ihn verwundert an.

„Ich bin erst seit ein paar Tagen hier, mein Lord. Ihr wisst sicher besser…" Der dunkle Lord lachte bitter auf.

„Ja! Ich weiss, dass alles fabelhaft läuft, und dass ich fabelhaft bin", rief er. „Das erzählt mir jeder, der in mein Büro stolpert." Er lehnte sich vor.

„Ich will von dir wissen, wie es wirklich aussieht."

Lestrange rutschte unbehaglich auf dem Polster herum.

„Es läuft gut, glaube ich. Natürlich ist alles sehr chaotisch, aber die Dinge normalisieren sich. Die neuen Handelsbeziehungen mit den Elfen und den Dämonen gestalten sich schwierig, ganz zu Schweigen von den Gesetzesanpassungen, aber es zeichnen sich erste Erfolge ab. Und die Muggel beruhigen sich auch langsam. Sie scheinen so verzweifelt Erklärungen zu wollen, dass sie einfach alles akzeptieren."

„Das Ministerium funktioniert also?" bohrte der Lord nach. Jetzt wähnte sich Lestrange auf sicherem Boden.

„Ja, mein Lord. Ihr habt Grosses geleistet."

Der Lord starrte ihn an.

„Grosses geleistet?" zischte er. Lestrange versank in Treibsand. „Grosses geleistet? Hältst du mich etwas für einen Bürokraten? Glaubst du, ich hätte all die Jahre auf meinen Triumph hingearbeitet, damit unsere Abteilungsleiter Kurztrips in die Dämonenwelt machen können? Glaubst du, ich will über so etwas herrschen?"

„Ich wollte nicht…" stammelte Lestrange.

„Ach, geh einfach", zischte sein Herr. „Geh und halt die Ohren offen. Und vergiss nicht, wer ich bin. Niemals!" Lestrange huschte aus dem Büro und hetzte den Flur entlang. Als ob ich das je könnte, dachte er trübe.

~0~

Voldemort stiess seine Wut in einem gewaltigen Seufzer aus und sank in seinen Sessel zurück. Es lief also gut, ja? Und warum sass er dann immer noch hier? Warum liess ihn der Bannspruch nicht frei? Wie gut mussten die Dinge denn laufen, ehe er wieder er selbst sein durfte? Letztens hatte er sich dabei ertappt, wie er sich über einen kleinen administrativen Erfolg freute. Tiefer konnte man nicht sinken, dachte er und ahnte gleichzeitig, dass noch etliche Stufen hinunter in den Keller der Demütigung führten.

Er begann nachzudenken, aber nicht auf die zielstrebige, planende Art, die er gewohnt war; er dachte über sich selbst nach. Noch konnte er die Frage, ob er Jahrzehnte an ein eitles Unternehmen vergeudet hatte, niederdrücken. Aber er fühlte, wie sie tief in seinem Denken lauerte. Sprungbereit. Erbarmungslos. Wenn er erst begann, seinen Lebensinhalt in Frage zu stellen, war alles verloren.

Und die Potters? Seine Siegesgewissheit hatte sich in ein scheu glimmendes Feuerchen der Hoffnung verwandelt. Es gab nicht einmal mehr Gerüchte über misslungene Anschläge. Natürlich konnte das bedeuten, dass die Potters ihre Kräfte sammelten. Vielleicht sogar intelligent genug waren, ihm wirklich zu schaden. Dass sie die Horkruxes zerstörten, einen nach dem anderen. Und selbst das hätte er in Kauf genommen, demütiger als noch im Februar, als er die Potters gegen sich aufhetzte.

Das erste Mal in seinem Leben zog er den Tod als Option in Erwägung. Ein Ende, sauber und unumkehrbar war besser als die schleichende Bürokratisierung, die er nun erlebte.

Sein Blick fiel auf die Verträge. Dämonen und Elfen! Und er hatte es anfangs für eine amüsante Episode gehalten. Die Zügel glitten ihm immer mehr aus den Händen: das war das Schlimmste von allem.

Voldemort hievte sich aus dem Sessel und ging in die Küche, um einen neuen Kaffee zu brauen. Auf dem Weg zurück kam er an Larkin vorbei, der die Reste der tonnenweise eintreffenden Fanpost beseitigte. Zu all den unsäglichen Herzchenbriefen gesellten sich nun bewundernde Schwadronierereien ganz gewöhnlicher Hexen und Zauberer – einige wiesen eine erschreckende Ähnlichkeit mit den Herzchenmonstrositäten auf. Als Voldemort Larkin beobachtete, der routiniert Briefe und Päckchen in einen selbst gebastelten Aktenvernichter stopfte, sank seine Laune noch tiefer gen Boden. Selbst der unfähige Larkin entwickelte Talente. Es war zum Heulen. Der Aktenvernichter schnarrte, rülpste genüsslich, und Voldemort setzte seinen Weg fort.

Im Büro erwartete ihn…

„Wo bist du gewesen!" schnappte Voldemort über das Knallen der Tür hinweg.

Parkinson wandte sich ruhig um.

„Guten Tag – Sir", sagte er in tadelndem Ton. „Es freut mich, Sie bei guter Gesundheit zu sehen."

„Sülz nicht! Was hast du dir dabei gedacht, mich hier allein zu lassen? Du hast ja keine Ahnung, was ich erdulden musste!" Parkinson rückte seine Brille zurecht.

„Nun, Sie sind der Minister – Sir", meinte er. „Und nachdem ich das Ministerium inspiziert habe, kann ich nur feststellen, dass Sie hervorragende Arbeit geleistet haben." Ein dünnes Lächeln versuchte seine Lippen zu erobern.

„Man ist von Ihnen angetan – Sir. Das ist mehr, als ich mir erhofft habe."

Voldemort starrte ihn an.

„Du geniesst das", stellte er bitter fest.

„Das Ministerium arbeitet wieder; die Aktenberge werden kleiner. Ja – Sir, das freut mich in der Tat."

„Und es stört dich nicht, dass die Zaubererwelt sich einfach mit dem abnormen Realitätszustand abfindet?" Parkinson zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Der abnorme Realitätszustand war nur so lange irregulär, wie er wider den Usus verstiess und die Administration behinderte. Dank Ihres Einsatzes, haben wir diesen bedauerlichen Zustand nun überwunden." Er schenkte Voldemort einen strengen Blick über den Rand seiner Brille hinweg.

„Die Zeiten ändern sich, das ist nun einmal so. Aber solange sich die Zustände ins Gesamtgefüge eingliedern und behördlich kontrolliert werden, ist dagegen nichts einzuwenden."

Voldemort konnte es nicht fassen. Und dann wieder schien es logisch: Wer ein falsch ausgefülltes Formular fünfmal gnadenlos an einen Untergebenen zurückdelegieren konnte, der nahe an einem Herzinfarkt balancierte, musste ein sadistischer Mistkerl sein. Und Parkinson erfüllte dieses Profil zur Gänze: Er war durch und durch Beamter.

Voldemort schlurfte zum Sessel, plumpste hinein und nippte kraftlos Kaffee. Parkinson beobachtete ihn mit einem Anflug von Erstaunen.

„Ich verstehe nicht, warum Sie das so entsetzt – Sir. Ich glaubte, Sie bewerteten die Lage genau wie ich. Immerhin haben Sie ein Integrationsbüro für Imitate eingerichtet."

„Oh, das." Voldemort winkte ab. „Die Integration ist mir egal. Ich will nur die Adressen dieser Mistkerle." Parkinson schniefte.

„Das dachte ich mir."

„Ich weiss, Sie sind ein umtriebiger Mann", fuhr er fort. „Sie sind überdurchschnittlich talentiert. Manche, hm, moralisch weniger tangierte Leute würden Sie vielleicht sogar genial nennen. Und zugegeben lässt die Administration nur wenig Raum für, hm, kreativere Betätigung. Aber sehen Sie denn nicht, wie viel Gutes Sie leisten können?" Die Kaffeetasse knallte auf den Tisch.

„Ich habe immer Gutes getan", zischte Voldemort. „Ich habe meine Genialität dazu benutzt, die Zaubererwelt zu erneuern, wie sie sich mein Ahne einst gewünscht hat, ehe Gryffindor und die beiden Tussen mit ihrem „Seid lieb zueinander" ankamen. Und das zu einer Zeit, in der sich die Muggel zum Nachtisch gegenseitig die Köpfe einschlugen. „Seid lieb zueinander" funktioniert nicht. Hat es nie! Slytherin wusste das. Er wusste, dass zwischen Muggeln und Zauberern niemals Frieden herrschen kann, und dass nur überlebt, wer stark ist. Und nur der ist stark, der die Magie in all ihren Möglichkeiten erforscht! Man nennt die dunklen Künste nicht so, weil sie böse wären, sondern weil es zu wenig Zauberer gibt, die den Mut und die Gabe besitzen, sie zu meistern. Was für eine Heuchelei!"

Parkinson schüttelte den Kopf.

„Slytherin plädierte auch für Reinblütigkeit, die schon vor Jahrhunderten zu unserer Auslöschung geführt hätte, hätten wir uns daran gehalten. Und Sie haben sich die Reinblütigkeit in derselben Ignoranz auf die Fahne geschrieben." Voldemort erhob sich langsam, seine Hände fest um die Kante der Tischplatte gekrallt.

„Wäre man Slytherins Rat gefolgt, gäbe es heute keine muggelstämmigen Zauberer. Aber die Zauberer mussten ja unbedingt Mischlinge zeugen! Wenn Sie die Linien der muggelstämmigen Zauberer zurückverfolgen finden Sie irgendwo in der Vergangenheit einen degenerierten Zauberer, der die Finger nicht von den Dorfbewohnern lassen konnte. Slytherin hatte eine reelle Chance, das zu unterbinden!"

Seine Stimme überschlug sich, und er schnappte nach Luft. In ruhigerem Ton fuhr er fort:

„Was mich betrifft: Ich habe mich nie der Illusion hingegeben, diese Entwicklung aufhalten zu können. Ich wollte sie nur zähmen. Und es war ein guter Slogan, der die richtigen Leute zu mir trieb."

„Richtig weil reich an Einfluss und Geld. Ich verstehe – Sir."

Voldemort atmete schwer, entsetzt über sich selbst. Er hatte sich noch nie gerechtfertigt – niemandem gegenüber, nicht einmal sich selbst. Das war auch nicht nötig. Er wusste seit jeher um die Grausamkeit in seinem Innern. Er mochte es, wenn Leute litten und es spielte keine Rolle, ob sie Zauberer oder Muggel waren. Er stand über ihnen, das allein zählte. Und wenn Sie ihm den Weg versperrten, dann hatten sie nichts anderes verdient. Unkraut jätete man aus, Ungeziefer wurde zertreten. Warum sollte er es anders halten? Er behandelte die Welt so, wie sie ihn behandelt hatte. Das war nicht böse; das war nur gerecht.

Und er hätte es beinahe vergessen. Es musste am Bannspruch liegen. Vermutlich steckte ein Quäntchen Imperitusfluch unter all den Schichten ehrenwerter Absicht, das sich wie ein Parasit ins Hirn des Opfers frass und es langsam weich klopfte. Wo lag die Grenze? Er starrte Parkinson an.

„Wann wird der Bannspruch mich freilassen? Das Ministerium funktioniert, das Leben normalisiert sich, wie du so schön ausgeführt hast. Wann also endet mein Martyrium?"

Parkinson schüttelte den Kopf.

„Es gibt noch viel zu tun", entgegnete er. „Und nach ihrer letzten Aktion glaube ich nicht, dass der Bannspruch Sie so schnell freigeben wird." Voldemort runzelte die Stirn.

„Ich habe alles getan, um das Ministerium zu stärken."

„Tatsächlich?" Voldemort fühlte, wie sich seine Nackenhaare aufstellten. Eine böse Ahnung kroch seinen Rücken empor. Nein, das konnte nicht sein.

„Wo bist du gewesen?" fragte er leise. Parkinson lehnte sich im Sessel zurück und lächelte selbstgefällig.

„Ich bin schon lange Teil des Ministeriums – Sir", begann er. „Ich habe mehrere Minister, interne Intrigen und ja, selbst Ihre Angriffe auf die Zaubererwelt überlebt. Das geschah nicht von selbst. Wer sich seine Stellung erhalten will, muss wissen, woher der Wind weht. Kurz: Ich habe Zuträger."

„Spione", zischte Voldemort. Parkinson lächelte dünn.

„Informanten", berichtigte er. „Leute, die Augen und Ohren offen halten – selbst in einer Krise. Und die, wenn nötig, hm, unzuverlässigere Mitarbeiter des Ministeriums überwachen. Ihren Freund mit den Flügeln zum Beispiel."

„Snape", presste Voldemort hervor. Parkinson schwieg.

„Ihr Plan hätte beinahe funktioniert", fuhr er fort. „Ich wusste, dass etwas im Gange war, als wir die, hm, Überreste aus Schnuffis Saal angelten. Und dann die Potters, die zur Rebellion aufriefen. Aber erst als Ihr Snape sich der Verschwörung anschloss, konnte ich handeln." Kalte Schauer veranstalteten einen Marathon auf Voldemorts Rücken.

„Was hast du getan?"

„Oh, nichts Illegales. Ich habe viel geredet, was angesichts der Tatsache, dass es sich bei den Zuhörern um, hm, beinahe intelligente Imitate handelte, einige Zeit in Anspruch nahm. Aber schliesslich waren sie meinen Argumenten zugänglich. Ein Teil sucht jetzt nach dem „Ultimativen Schatz". In Kanada, glaube ich. Einige Potters konnte ich für die Bändigung der Sues gewinnen, die Quidditchteams entführt haben, und die Elfen habe ich zurück in ihre Welt geschickt. Die Riesen gingen von alleine, als die Menge sich auflöste. Ihre Aufmerksamkeit ist sehr kurz, wenn kein Kampf in Aussicht steht. Und die Zentauren passen weder in die Telefonkabine, noch benutzen sie das Flohnetzwerk. Sie sind keine Gefahr."

Stoffliche Stille breitete sich in Wellen aus und drückte gegen Voldemorts Ohren. Durch das Rauschen hindurch hörte er Parkinson sagen:

„Und machen Sie sich keine Sorgen um Ihren geflügelten Freund. Er hat beschlossen, sich in einem, hm, überdimensionierten Manor im Südwesten Irlands niederzulassen. Mit Fräulein Evans, wenn ich mich recht entsinne. In Anbetracht seiner Verdienste habe ich beschlossen, über die Minderjährigkeit der Dame hinwegzusehen."

In Voldemorts Adern floss Eiswasser, sein Schädel drohte zu platzen vor namenlosem Zorn. Er war gerade die letzte Stufe der Treppe zum Keller der Demütigung hinuntergepoltert und lag mit der Nase voran im Dreck. Seine Finger krallten sich um den Zauberstab, der Arm schnellte hervor, schüttelte die Schlingen des Bannspruchs ab.

„Avada Ke…" schrie er. Brennende Macht riss seine Faust auf. Der Zauberstab trudelte durch den Raum und prallte gegen die Wand. Voldemort schrie vor Schmerzen, als er seine Hand massierte, und ausser sich nach einer Waffe spähte.

Der Kaffeebecher verfehlte Parkinson um Haaresbreite, der Köcher mit den Federn erstarrte auf halbem Weg in der Luft, genau wie diverse Memos, Unterlagen und die Verträge.

„-Sir, bitte beruhigen Sie sich", sagte Parkinson missbilligend und wedelte die schwebenden Gegenstände aus seinem Blickfeld.

Voldemort heulte auf und griff nach dem letzten Ding, das ihm geblieben war.

Kaum bekam er die Kumquat in seine pochende Hand, klebten seine Finger wie von einem Magneten angezogen an der Frucht. Voldemort riss die Augen auf, als sein Körper beschleunigte. Ein Portschlüssel, dachte Voldemort, ehe eine unbändige Macht ihn zusammenfaltete und mit sich riss.

16


	12. Die Quelle allen Übels

Türkisfarbenes Wasser erstreckte sich so weit das Auge reichte. Träge Wellen spazierten einen weissen Strand hinauf und wieder hinunter, wie schläfrige Müssiggänger, unter einem strahlend blauen Himmel. Nur am Horizont posierten winzige Wölkchen. Dazwischen brannte die Sonne erbarmungslos auf die Welt. Über den Wellen klappte ein Fregattvogel seine Flügel ein und stürzte sich in die Wellen.

Voldemort griff in den Kragen seines Umhangs und fächelte sich Luft zu. Das war definitiv nicht England. Vielleicht die Karibik? Oder die Südsee? Sein Blick schweifte über den Strand. Wo auch immer ihn der Portschlüssel hingebracht hatte – es war ein menschenleerer Ort. Eine Krabbe torkelte über den Sand. Voldemort versetzte ihr einen Tritt und stapfte dem grünen Gürtel aus Palmen und sattem Dickicht entgegen. Er war definitiv nicht angemessen gekleidet.

Im mosaikartigen Dämmerlicht lehnte er sich gegen den Stamm einer Palme und genoss für Augenblicke die relative Kühle im Schatten der grossen Palmwedel. Kokosnüsse bedeckten den Boden wie vergessene Murmeln eines Riesen.

Voldemort dehnte sein Fühlen aus, aber abgesehen vom diffusen Selbst der aufgeschreckten Vögel über ihm, fühlte er nichts. Kein menschliches Bewusstsein. Warum hatte man ihn hierher gebracht, wenn nicht um ihn zu vernichten? Er zweifelte keinen Moment daran, dass der Urheber des Portschlüssels ein Feind war; Freunde besass er keine. Und dennoch war der vage, äusserst verletzliche Moment nach der Ankunft ereignislos verstrichen.

Hielt man ihn für so harmlos? Sein Zauberstab lag noch immer im Büro des Zaubereiministers, aber noch besass er seine Schnelligkeit. Damit konnte er jeden schlagen. Doch als er an den Portschlüssel dachte, wankte sein Selbstbewusstsein. Portschlüssel konnte man auf einen Zeitpunkt einstellen, nicht aber auf bestimmte Personen. Und dieser hier – Lestrange hatte ihn berührt, ohne zu verschwinden. Dass ihn glückliche Umstände genau ihm richtigen Moment nach der Kumquat greifen liessen, glaubte Voldemort keine Sekunde lang. Er schauderte. Jemand hatte das Unmögliche geschafft. Das war beunruhigend.

Was sollte er tun? Er konnte sich ins Landesinnere zurückziehen und sich verstecken. Darin war er gut. Aber er ahnte, dass seine Freiheit von kurzer Dauer sein würde. Die Reise war nicht ruhig von statten gegangen. Der Sog des Portschlüssels hatte ihn hin und her geworfen, als wolle er ihn aus einem Netz reiner Macht lösen. Und als die letzte Fessel von ihm abgefallen war, hatte Voldemort deutlich die Wut des Bannspruchs gefühlt. Eine solche Wut nährte sich selbst; eine solche Wut gab nicht klein bei. Der Gedanke allein, dass es einen Ort auf der Welt gab, an dem ihn der Bannspruch nicht finden konnte, war absurd. Es war keine Frage des ob; es war eine Frage des wann. Also durfte er keine Zeit verlieren.

Wenige Meter vor ihm führte ein hübsch mit Steinen eingefasster Weg parallel zum Strand durch die exotische Vegetation. Voldemort folgte ihm wachsam über adrette Brückchen aus dunklem Holz, vorbei an steinernen Bänken durch eine viel zu harmonisch arrangierte Natur, als dass sie von alleine gewachsen sein konnte. Das war das Werk von Menschen, schloss Voldemort. Und wie eine Antwort auf seine Erkenntnis, bog ein Pärchen um die nächste Biegung des Weges.

Muggel – offensichtlich. Nicht einmal der fantasievollste Zauberer würde weisse Socken mit Sandalen kombinieren; ganz zu Schweigen vom schreiend bunten Hawaiihemd. Und selbst die frivolste Hexe würde es nicht wagen, in einem derart minimalen Bikini durch die Landschaft zu stöckeln.

Das Pärchen nickte ihm kichernd zu, als sie sich kreuzten, und lachte verhalten in seinem Rücken, ehe es hinter ihm verschwand. Touristen, urteilte Voldemort angewidert und setzte seinen Weg fort.

Nach zehn Minuten öffnete sich das Dickicht zum Strand hin und gab den Blick auf einen langen ins Wasser gebauten Steg frei. An ihm reihten sich auf Stelzen errichtete Bungalows aneinander; nahe der Wasserlinie stand ein grösseres Gebäude aus dunklem Holz und alles zusammen verkündete laut und deutlich: Wenn du dich fragst, wie viel ein Aufenthalt hier kostet, kannst du ihn dir nicht leisten. Reiner Luxus troff aus jeder Bohle, jedem verschnörkelten Firstbalken. Bedienstete eilten den Steg entlang in der dezenten Weise, wie man sie nur in der Nähe wirklich reicher Leute beobachten konnte. Voldemort wich angeekelt zurück. Das war ein verdammtes Ferienressort, und er mitten drin. Wer auch immer ihn hierher gebracht hatte, besass einen ganz abartigen Sinn für Humor.

„Tom!"

Voldemort erstarrte. Es war weniger der Name als der Klang der Stimme, die ihn rief, der seinen Körper lähmte und mit unliebsamen Erinnerungen flutete. Im Sommer hatte er diesen Namen öfters gehört, meist nur ansatzweise, weil er dem Treiben schnell ein Ende setzte, aber keines der Imitate hatte diesen Klang zustande gebracht. Es war nicht möglich. Völlig ausgeschlossen. Er war doch tot!

„Tom!"

Widerstrebend folgte Voldemorts Blick der Stimme. Nicht weit von der Hotelanlage entfernt unter zwei riesigen Sonnenschirmen standen drei Strandliegen im Sand. Und neben ihnen ein braungebrannter Mann mit hellblonden Haaren, der ihn freundlich zu sich winkte. Voldemort kniff die Augen gegen das Sonnenlicht zusammen, als er versuchte, den Winkenden mit der Stimme in Einklang zu bringen. Die Grösse passte, auch die Statur schien annähernd richtig. Aber das Alter – dieser Mann war keine fünfzig Jahre alt und, soweit Voldemort auf die Distanz erkennen konnte, bartlos.

Voldemort sah sich um. Touristen stromerten durch die Gegend, manche deuteten hämisch auf seinen Umhang; hier fiel er auf wie ein Eisbär in der Wüste. Sollte er dem Winken des Fremden folgen? Wenn dieses Imitat dem echten ähnelte, würde es ihn nicht töten – dazu war es viel zu moralisch. Voldemort überlegte. Konnte ein Imitat so mächtig sein, dass es einen Portschlüssel erschuf, dass all seinen Erfahrungen spottete? Ja, entschied er. Die kuriose Fantasie der Muggelgören machte alles möglich.

„Brauchst du eine Extraeinladung?" blaffte eine zweite Stimme. Sie gehörte einem weitern Mann, dessen Kopf nun unter dem rechten Sonnenschirm erschien. Ebenfalls blond, ebenfalls in den Vierzigern.

„Lass ihm Zeit, Gellert", sagte der Erste. „Er wird schon kommen." Und damit tauchte er in den Schatten der Sonnenschirme.

Gellert. Voldemort kannte nur einen Mann dieses Namens, und die Kombination dieses Namens mit dem Klang der ersten Stimme war so unmöglich, dass schiere Neugier seine Lähmung überwand, und ihn zu ihnen führte. Da lagen die beiden, eingeölt wie Sardinen, gekleidet in typische Ressortkleidung und blickten aus blauen Augen zu ihm hoch.

„Dumbledore?" brachte Voldemort heiser hervor.

„Schön, dass du es einrichten konntest, Tom", erwiderte der Erste mit einladender Geste zur freien Liege neben ihm. „Du kommst gerade recht zur Cocktailstunde. Möchtest du einen Mai Tai? Oder vielleicht einen Daiquiri?"

Der Zweite musterte Voldemort kritisch.

„Er sieht ganz anders aus, als du ihn beschrieben hast", murrte er. „Von wegen Schlange. Die Augen vielleicht, aber der Rest ist – recht attraktiv." Sein Blick nahm einen lüsternen Zug an.

„Politik verändert jeden", meinte der Erste. „Und Tom hatte in letzter Zeit ziemlich viel davon."

„Muss ein wahres Bombardement gewesen sein", grinste sein Kumpan. „Nicht dass ich mich beklagen will. So brauchen wir uns seiner wenigstens nicht zu schämen."

„Dumbledore", wiederholte Voldemort. „Dumbledore und Grindelwald?"

„Er ist nicht sehr schnell von Begriff, äh?" ätzte Grindelwald.

„Aber du bist tot!" Und ihr seid Feinde!"

„Die Berichte über meinen Tod sind stark übertrieben, wie man so schön sagt", entgegnete Dumbledore. „Und Grindelwald und ich mögen Feinde gewesen sein, aber davor waren wir Freunde. Es ist nicht so ungewöhnlich, auf alte Freunde zurückzugreifen, wenn man eine schwierige Situation meisten muss. Vor allem dann nicht, wenn beide einen Vorteil aus dem Bündnis ziehen."

„Mehrere Vorteile", grinste Grindelwald dreckig. Voldemort lachte unsicher auf.

„Ich soll glauben, dass sich der grosse Dumbledore in ein Ferienressort zurückzieht, während die Zaubererwelt im Chaos versinkt? Und seinen alten Feind Grindelwald zu sich holt? Und sich ein paar Jährchen wegzaubert, wo er schon dabei ist?"

Dumbledores Miene wurde ernst.

„Es spielt keine Rolle, was du glaubst, Tom. Das einzige, worauf es ankommt, ist Zeit. Der Bannspruch braucht drei Stunden, um dich zu finden. Von denen du bereits eine halbe vergeudet hast. Du kannst die verbleibenden zweieinhalb Stunden also mit sinnlosem Rätselraten und Anschuldigungen verbringen, oder du hörst dir an, was ich zu sagen habe. Und vielleicht verwandeln sich dann diese drei Stunden Freiheit in achtzehn Jahre – vielleicht sogar in mehr. Das liegt bei dir."

Später erinnerte sich Voldemort an eine heftige innere Debatte. Sinneinheiten wie „Aber er ist doch nur ein Imitat!", „Er hat mich hier hergebracht" und „Ich habe nur noch zweieinhalb Stunden" ragten aus den diffusen Schwaden empor. Ganz klar hingegen erinnerte er sich an die weiche Liege und das enorme Glas in seiner Hand, dessen Inhalt zu einem grossen Teil aus Fruchtsalat bestand. Der Rest war flüssig und bedenklich bunt.

Neben ihm schlürfte Dumbledore (Voldemort hatte entschieden, ihn vorläufig so zu nennen) ein ähnlich gefährliches Getränk durch einen Strohhalm, und Grindelwald schnarchte im Schatten des Sonnenschirms, einen Panamahut übers Gesicht gestülpt. Das sollte einer der gefährlichsten Zauberer sein, den die Welt je gesehen hatte? Kaum. Andererseits gab es gelungene und weniger gelungene Imitate. Und die intelligenteren unter ihnen mussten sich doch fragen, warum sie sich ständig selbst begegneten. Wenn diese beiden hier Imitate waren, verrieten sie vielleicht unabsichtlich etwas, das ihm im Kampf gegen die Invasoren half. Und waren es die Echten – er konnte nicht entscheiden, was ihm lieber war. Doch all seine Zweifel verblassten vor der drohenden Gefahr des Bannspruchs, der wie eine Furie an Voldemorts innerem Horizont dräute. Er würde diesem Dumbledore also zuhören – vorerst.

„Es ist schwer zu glauben, dass du dich aus Hogwarts geschlichen hast, während deine Anhänger die Imitate bekämpften", eröffnete Voldemort das Gefecht. Dumbledore pflückte eine Muschel aus dem Sand und betrachtete sie.

„Tatsächlich?" fragte er.

„Du bist ein Gryffindor!"

„Und ein alter Narr, wie du mir mehrfach gesagt hast", ergänzte Dumbledore. „Als alter, närrischer Gryffindor müsste ich mich also doppelt kopflos in den Kampf stürzen."

„Gryffindors neigen zu kopflosem Verhalten", erwiderte Voldemort.

„Das tun sie", stimmte Dumbledore zu. „Aber manche werden alt genug um zu erkennen, dass Mut viele Gesichter hat. Und dass man einen Feind nur dann schlagen kann, wenn man ihn kennt." Er legte die Muschel behutsam zurück in den Sand.

„Das war von Anfang an unser Problem. Die Imitate fielen über Hogwarts her, und wir wussten weder, was sie waren oder wollten, noch woher sie kamen. Als ich mich mit den bösen Dumbledores in meinem Büro einschloss, erkannte ich schnell, dass ich einen aussichtslosen Kampf ausfocht. Die beste Option war ein strategischer Rückzug. Ich erschuf einen Portschlüssel und verliess Hogwarts – um auf anderen Wegen zurückzukehren." Voldemort blickte auf.

„Du bist zurückgegangen?" fragte er und vergass ganz, wie sehr er diese Vorträge immer gehasst hatte. „Davon höre ich zum ersten Mal." Dumbledore lächelte.

„Ich ging nicht durchs Tor, sondern durch den verbotenen Wald, den zu jenem Zeitpunkt keiner der Lehrer mehr betrat; es war zu gefährlich. Aber ich musste es riskieren, alter Narr, der ich bin. Und es ist ein Glück, dass ich es getan habe, denn so fand ich die Fenster."

„Fenster?" wiederholte Voldemort.

„Ja. Eigentlich sind es Löcher, die in Hüfthöhe im Raum schweben. Doch wie bei einem geschlossenen Fenster kann man zwar sehen, was dahinter liegt, nicht aber hindurchklettern." Er schwieg einen Moment, um dann leise fortzufahren:

„Es sind tausende, Tom. Und hinter jedem dieser Fenster zeigt sich dasselbe Bild: Ein Muggelmädchen oder Muggeljunge sitzt vor einem Computer und schreibt. Manche Schreiber sind älter – du würdest nicht glauben wie alt, aber die Mehrzahl ist jung genug, um die ganze Wand so sehr mit Postern zu bepappen, dass man die Tapetenfarbe nur erraten kann. Bei manchen stapeln sich Plüschtiere und Schulbücher, und es herrscht allgemein ein ziemliches Durcheinander. Es sind Kinderzimmer auf dem Weg zum Erwachsenalter:" Voldemorts Mund klappte auf – und schloss sich wieder.

„Willst du damit sagen, dass die Muggelgören, die für dieses Chaos verantwortlich sind – nein, das ist absurd!"

„Ich habe es mit eigenen Augen gesehen, Tom", erwiderte Dumbledore ernst. „Die Schreiber des Grauens von Hogwarts stammen nicht aus unserer Welt."

Voldemort lachte nervös. Also doch ein Imitat, dachte er. Der Schluss lag nahe. Nur es zu glauben fiel ihm schwer. Dieser Dumbledore war zwar jünger und kräftiger, als er ihn je erlebt hatte, aber die Gesten, die Art, wie er einen ansah, hätten authentischer nicht sein können. Ungewollt fasziniert ging Voldemort auf die Geschichte ein.

„Aber wie sollen diese Muggel von uns erfahren haben? Ich meine, stammten sie aus unserer Welt, könnte ich es verstehen. Es gibt genügend muggelstämmige Zauberer. Aber so?" Dumbledores Blick wurde noch ernster. Er atmete tief durch.

„Sie wissen es aus einem Buch."

Voldemort starrte ihn an.

„Aus einem Buch", wiederholte er. Und als Dumbledore nickte, lächelte er kalt.

„Fassen wir zusammen: Im verbotenen Wald schweben ominöse Fenster im freien Raum, die den Blick auf eine andere Welt freigeben, in der es ein Buch gibt, dass unsere Welt beschreibt. Und irgendwelche Muggel schreiben, inspiriert durch selbiges, abstruse Geschichten über uns." Dumbledore nickte erneut.

„Aha", machte Voldemort, stellte den fruchtigen Drink auf ein Tischchen aus dunklem Holz neben seiner Liege und stand auf. Er hatte genug gehört. Ob Imitat oder nicht, der alte Narr hatte ganz offensichtlich den Verstand verloren.

„Ist dir aufgefallen, dass nur bestimmte Hexen und Zauberer Imitate generieren?" fragte Dumbledore freundlich.

„Ja", meinte Voldemort und wandte sich zum Gehen. Und mit so etwas vergeudete er seine Zeit.

„Das ist seltsam, findest du nicht?" fuhr Dumbledore unbekümmert fort. „Beinahe so, als würden die Schreiber nur bestimmte Figuren kennen. Wie in einem Roman, beispielsweise." Voldemort ging ein paar Schritte.

„Vermutlich hat einer deiner ach so geliebten Schüler geplappert", rief er und überlegte, wohin er sich wenden sollte.

„Das muss ein gut informierter Schüler gewesen sein", sinnierte Dumbledore hinter ihm. „Einer, der nicht nur die Vorgänge in Hogwarts, sondern auch deine Umtriebe kennt."

Voldemort stutzte und sein am besten gehütetes Geheimnis fiel ihm ein: Die Horkruxes. Der einzige, der vielleicht ahnte, was er getan hatte, war Slughorn, und selbst der konnte nicht wissen, wie viele er erschaffen hatte. Ein Schüler, der solchen Einblick in seine Seele hätte, wäre – Voldemort witterte Konkurrenz. Langsam wandte er sich um, ging zur Liege zurück und setzte sich. Er wusste ohnehin nicht, wohin er gehen sollte. Da konnte er sich den Unsinn ebenso gut noch eine Weile anhören. Dumbledore blickte ihm ernst in die Augen.

„Ich sage dir: Sie wissen es aus einem Buch, genauer aus sieben Büchern. Jedes deckt ein Schuljahr ab, und erzählt wird die Geschichte von…"

„Harry Potter", riet Voldemort. Dumbledores Nicken überraschte ihn nicht.

„Du hast gesagt, es sähe mir nicht ähnlich, die Zaubererwelt im Stich zu lassen. Damit hast du recht. Als ich entdeckte, dass es mehr als ein Buch gibt, und ich mich durch die Bände bewegen konnte, eilte ich sofort zum Beginn der Geschichte. Ich glaubte, ich könnte einige retten, wenn ich sie sozusagen von den ersten Seiten pflückte." Seine traurige Miene verriet alles.

„Das Grauen breitet sich durch die Zeit aus?" vermutete Voldemort. Wieder nickte Dumbledore.

„Ja", sagte er leise. „Wo auch immer ich hinkam, das Grauen war längst da. Und es zeugt Ableger. Von der eigentlichen Handlung ist kaum etwas übrig. Sie schlägt Blasen, windet sich um sich selbst und schafft neue Zeitlinien." Voldemort dachte an seine Begegnung mit den Potters, die verschiedene Erinnerungen zu haben schienen. Es war eine gute Erklärung, wenn auch eine sehr unwahrscheinliche

„Eine Konsolidierung wie sie in unserer Zeit stattfindet, ist einzigartig", fuhr Dumbledore fort. „Alles, was weiter zurückliegt, ist konfus und droht, jeden Moment auseinander zu fallen. Und die Zukunft ist ungewiss." Voldemort blinzelte. Und verstand.

„Du glaubst, diese Konsolidierung hat mit mir zu tun, nicht wahr?" sagte er langsam. „Weil ich nicht nur immun, sondern auch in eine Position gelangt bin, in der ich die Dinge beeinflussen kann." Dumbledore lächelte matt.

„Ja", sagte er. „Du und Grindelwald, ihr seid immun. Zwei der wenigen, denen das Grauen von Hogwarts nicht anhaben kann. Vermutlich, weil ein Teenager weder die dunklen Künste, noch ihre Implikationen verstehen kann."

„Aber du scheinst ebenfalls immun zu sein", bemerkte Voldemort misstrauisch. „Und du hast dich nie für die dunklen Künste interessiert." Dieses Mal überraschte ihn Dumbledore.

„Doch, das habe ich. Vor langer Zeit. Aber es stimmt: Ich bin nie so weit gegangen wie du. Meine Immunität ist ein Trick." Er grinste – es passte nicht zu ihm.

„Du hast die Imitate gesehen. Wie viele von ihnen sind in meinem jetzigen Alter?" Voldemort dachte darüber nach.

„Ich verstehe", sagte er langsam. „Zu alt um sexuell interessant zu sein, und zu jung, um sich darüber lustig machen zu können." Ausserdem sah Dumbledore, ob jung oder alt, nicht sonderlich gut aus. Und Grindelwald, obschon attraktiv, hatte sich tief genug auf die dunklen Künste eingelassen, um sich dem Vorstellungsvermögen der Muggelgören zu entziehen. Blieb eine Frage:

„Wie hast du das geschafft? Ich kenne alle Zauber, die sich auf das Alter auswirken, und keiner kann einen so verändern, wie du es getan hast." Dumbledore hob einen Finger.

„Keiner unserer Zauber. Aber siehst du, was diese Muggel schreiben, hat Macht. Wenn sie zum Beispiel schrieben, Zauberer legten Eier und brüteten sie aus, dann würden sie es tun, biologische Gegebenheiten hin oder her. Als ich fühlte, wie das Grauen von Hogwarts mich einzuholen begann, kehrte ich in den verbotenen Wald zurück und versuchte in jene Welt zu gelangen. Es war ein dummer Versuch, aber ich war verzweifelt. Du kannst dir meine Verwunderung nicht vorstellen, als ich bemerkte, dass das Muggelmädchen hinter dem Fenster auf meine Versuche reagierte. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie wusste, was geschah, aber der menschliche Geist ist vielschichtig. Und zu einer dieser Schichten war ich durchgedrungen und konnte das Schreiben beeinflussen." Voldemort starrte ihn an.

„Du meinst, sie hat dir einen Zauber geschrieben, der dich jünger machte?" fragte er.

„Einen Zaubertrank", berichtigte Dumbledore. „Und sie war mit der Menge sehr grosszügig. Ausserdem hat sie den Portschlüssel geschrieben, der dich hierher gebracht hat. Und eine Kreditkarte ohne Limit – der Aufenthalt hier ist recht kostspielig." Und wieder entdeckte Voldemort einen Knick in Dumbledores Geschichte.

„Warum sagst du ihr nicht, sie solle einen Zauber schreiben, der das Grauen von Hogwarts beendet?"

„Weil es nicht funktioniert. Sie kann das Schreiben der anderen nicht beeinflussen. Wäre der Bannspruch das Produkt eines anderen Schreibers, hätte ich dich nicht befreien können." Voldemort zischte.

„Aber du hättest mich für mehr als drei Stunden befreien können, vorausgesetzt das alles ist wahr." In Dumbledores Augen flackerte es.

„Das wäre sehr dumm gewesen, nicht wahr?" Voldemort starrte eisig zurück.

Er hatte Dumbledore immer als Narr bezeichnet, aber leider entsprach es nicht so sehr der Wirklichkeit, wie er es gerne gehabt hätte. Es war nicht allein seine Klugheit, die Voldemort in Rage versetzte; viel mehr ärgerte ihn, was in Dumbledores Gegenwart mit ihm geschah: Er mutierte zum Schuljungen, teilweise zumindest, der seinen Lehrer überflügeln wollte und ein ums andere Mal scheiterte. Und auch dieses Mal, so fürchtete er, würde er nicht siegen. Im Moment war der Bannspruch Dumbledores stärkstes Argument, und das beste Druckmittel, das sich Voldemort denken konnte. Ärgerlich sog er die salzige Luft ein. Spielte es unter diesen Umständen eine Rolle, ob er mit einem gut getroffenen Imitat sprach oder nicht? Nein. Sein Blick schweifte über das Meer. Mindestens war das Panorama hier schöner als im Ministerium.

„Warum hast du mich hergebracht?" fragte er. Dumbledore rückte näher.

„Weil ich Verbündete brauche, die immun gegen das Grauen von Hogwarts sind. Weil alle meine Mittel erschöpft sind, während du und Grindelwald die dunklen Künste kennt wie kein anderer. Weil ihr ebenso wie ich nicht in einer konsolidierten Welt leben wollt, und weil du mir nichts nützt, wenn du im Ministerium hockst." Voldemorts Augen wurden schmal. Zeit, die Karten auf den Tisch zu legen.

„Du verlangst viel", zischte er. „Ich soll nicht nur glauben, dass du der echte Dumbledore bist, sondern auch noch, dass es andere Welten gibt, die durch Fenster mit der unseren verbunden sind. Und natürlich, dass die Muggel jener Welt mächtiger sind als wir."

„Ich weiss", sagte Dumbledore. „Aber die Idee ist nicht neu. Wendelin Phileman führt sie in seinem Traktat über die Herkunft der Drachen an – ich sehe, du hast es nicht gelesen. Phileman behauptet darin, dass es unendlich viele Dimensionen gibt, die unterschwellig miteinander kommunizieren und Echos erzeugen. Ein solches Echo habe zur Evolution der Drachen aus gewöhnlichen Eidechsen geführt, meint er." Dumbledore kratzte sich am Kinn.

„Ich fürchte, Phileman versteigt sich gegen Ende seines Traktats, aber wenn wir uns vergegenwärtigen, dass Fantasie grenzenlos ist, liegt es im Bereich des Möglichen, dass sie die Grenzen zwischen den Welten durchdringen kann. Und sich zum Beispiel in Literatur niederschlägt. Es ist gut möglich, dass es in unseren Bibliotheken ein Buch gibt, dass die Welt jener Schreiber beschreibt." Voldemorts Augen weiteten sich und verrieten seine Gedanken. Dumbledore lachte.

„Ich glaube kaum, dass achtzehn Jahre reichen werden, jenes Buch zu finden, wenn es denn existiert."

„Aber die Muggelgören haben unser Buch gefunden!" protestierte Voldemort.

„Ich bezweifle, dass sie um den Einfluss wissen, den sie auf unsere Welt haben", entgegnete Dumbledore. „Diese Fenster sind nicht ihr Werk. Und nein, ich weiss nicht, woher sie kommen. Vielleicht war der Druck der Fantasie so stark, dass die Grenze einriss. Gemessen an der Zahl der Schreiber scheinen diese Bücher sehr populär zu sein."

Voldemort wollte erwidern, dass das sehr weit hergeholt sei, aber eine unbändige Macht am Horizont lenkte ihn ab. Dort, ausserhalb seines Sehens, nicht aber seines Fühlens, suchte der Bannspruch nach ihm. Und Zorn beschrieb nicht annähernd, was ihn antrieb.

„Er kommt", flüsterte Voldemort.

„Ja"", meinte Dumbledore und zog eine Phiole aus der Brusttasche seines beigefarbenen Hemds. Sorgfältig legte er sie auf das Tischchen neben Voldemorts Liege.

„Du musst dich entscheiden, Tom. Trink, und du erhältst achtzehn Jahre Freiheit; lass es sein, und der Bannspruch zerrt dich zurück nach London." Voldemort blitzte ihn an.

„Das ist keine Wahl. Das ist Erpressung!" Dumbledore zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Nenn es, wie du willst", sagte er.

„Ich traue dir nicht", stiess Voldemort hervor.

„Ich dir ebenso wenig. Aber willst du diese Chance auf Freiheit ungenutzt verstreichen lassen? Es könnte sehr leicht deine letzte sein." Voldemort blickte hilflos ins Leere. Über dem Meer zirkelte der Bannspruch näher.

„Ich gebe mein Wort niemals leichtfertig", hörte er Dumbledore sagen. „Und ich gebe es dir jetzt, dass, wenn wir den alten Zustand wieder hergestellt haben, der Kampf weitergeht. Ich auf dieser, du auf jener Seite." Voldemort erinnerte sich an etwas, dass Einhorn-Harry gesagt hatte.

„Auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass du stirbst?" fragte er. Dumbledore lächelte.

„Ich mag den Körper eines Siebenundvierzigjährigen haben, aber ich bin immer noch hundertfünfzehn Jahre alt. Ich rechne schon lange mit dem Tod."

Ein tonloses Heulen prallte gegen den Strand – der Bannspruch hatte ihn entdeckt. Voldemort griff nach der Phiole und zog den Stöpsel ab. Was auch immer dieser Trank mit ihm anstellte, es konnte nicht schlimmer sein als der Bannspruch. Während die Flüssigkeit seine Kehle hinunter rann, fiel ihm ein, dass er gar nicht gefragt hatte, warum es achtzehn Jahre waren.

Verdammt, dachte er. Aber es war zu spät.

~0~

Tiefe Nacht hüllte London ein. Parkinson betrat das Büro des Ministers und stellt sich der Tatsache, dass der Minister nicht wiederkehren würde – der feurig glühende Bannspruch, der den ministerialen Sessel umspülte, sprach Bände.

Parkinson fragte sich nicht, wie der Minister entkommen war. Er spekulierte nicht über mögliche Fluchthelfer oder unbekannte Mitspieler, die ohne sein Wissen auf dem Spielbrett herumspazierten. Auch dachte er nicht darüber nach, wie er das Verschwinden des Ministers erklären sollte. Alles, was ihm durch den Kopf ging, war: Wie ärgerlich. Es gibt noch so viel zu tun, und nun stehe ich ohne Minister da.

Sicher, die Situation hatte sich beruhigt; das Ministerium funktionierte einigermassen – darauf konnte man aufbauen. Aber Parkinson hatte Ideen, oder besser gesagt: Er wusste um viele administrative Prozesse, die unter der letzten Regierung sträflich vernachlässigt worden waren. Und der Regierung davor. Und der Regierung davor. Im Grunde war die heutige Bürokratie nur Flickwerk, zusammengehalten von Spucke und kollektiv vereinbartem Ignorieren. Das war nicht richtig.

Wenn die Zaubererwelt nun einen Minister wählte, würde alles seinen gewohnten, inkorrekten Gang nehmen. Wie ärgerlich.

Andererseits war der abnorme Realitätszustand noch nicht zur Gänze überwunden. Noch immer trieben sich Horden von Sues herum, weigerten sich Imitate, exakte Angaben zu ihrer Person zu machen. Dass sie dazu aufgrund ihrer fehlenden inneren Logik gar nicht fähig waren, stand nicht zur Debatte. Die Population der magischen Tiere war viel zu hoch, und die Hauselfenfrage nach wie vor ungeklärt. Es gab mehr als genug Baustellen, um den Bannspruch zu rechtfertigen. Parkinson überprüfte seine mentale Argumentation und bewilligte sie. Und sah sich darin bestärkt, als der Bannspruch zu einem kaum wahrnehmbaren Flimmern schrumpfte.

Und dieses Mal war es viel leichter. Der neue Minister brauchte weder Kreativität noch Durchsetzungsvermögen; die Administration würde ihn stützen, und je williger er, hm, Vorschläge befolgte, desto besser konnte Parkinson seine Pläne umsetzen. Natürlich einzige und allein zum Wohles des Ministeriums. Ein gutmütiger, duldsamer Charakter, dessen Foto man ohne Bedenken und ophthalmologische Komplikationen in der Presse abdrucken konnte.

Parkinson las eine Feder aus den Überresten des ministerialen Tobens und schrieb ein Memo.

Fünf Minuten später klopfte es an der Tür, und Larkin trat ein, seinen wohlig rülpsenden Aktenvernichter unter dem Arm. Parkinson betrachtete das Ding unbehaglich und taufte es eilig „Briefevernichter", was nicht nur treffender, sondern viel weniger bedrohlich klang.

Einen Moment musterte er den schlaksigen jungen Mann, das harmlose Gesicht, die langen Glieder, die immerzu eigene Pläne zu haben schienen, und den arg mitgenommenen Umhang – damit konnte man etwas anfangen.

„Mein Junge", sagte Parkinson wohlwollend. „Ich glaube, es wird Zeit, dass wir uns über Ihre Zukunft im Ministerium unterhalten."

~0~

Grindelwald räkelte sich gähnend.

„Er hat nicht einmal gefragt, was der Trank mit ihm anstellt", bemerkte er.

„Der Bannspruch war ein schlagendes Argument", erwiderte Dumbledore. Grindelwald lachte, drehte sich auf die Seite und fuhr mit den Fingern durch Dumbledores Haare.

„Weisst du, für einen Gryffindor bist du ungemein hinterhältig."

„Tatsächlich?"

„Hmhm. Das mit den Horkruxes hättest du erwähnen können." Dumbledore zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Es wäre eine schwere Hypothek, wenn er zerrissen durchs Leben gehen müsste."

„Vielleicht. Aber hätte er gewusst, dass der Trank ihn komplettiert, hätte er ihn nicht getrunken."

„Oh, ich glaube schon", sagte Dumbledore. „Er kann sich ja neue machen."

„Aber fairerweise hättest du ihm das mit dem Alter erklären müssen:" Jetzt grinste Dumbledore.

„Er hätte mich einfach fragen können, warum es achtzehn Jahre sind." Grindelwald prustete los.

„Weil die Altersbeschränkung für das Ministeramt bei zwanzig liegt!" Sie blickten lachend zu dem zweijährigen Jungen, der neben ihren Liegen hockte und hingebungsvoll Sand in sich hineinstopfte. Nichts erinnerte mehr an Lord Voldemort. Das hier war ein ganz gewöhnlicher Junge, der glucksend lachte und mit knubbeligen Fingern nach Dumbledores Shorts grabschte.

Grindelwald streichelte Dumbledores Arm.

„Ich begreife jetzt, dass ich dich nie hätte besiegen können. Du hast der Muggelgöre doch gesagt, dass sie einen Trank schreiben soll, der einen um achtundsechzig Jahre jünger macht, weil du ihn ihm geben wolltest, nicht wahr? Und das ist Monate her" Er beobachtete Dumbledore, der schweigend vor sich hinlächelte. Schliesslich erhob sich Grindelwald schnaubend.

„Schön, behalte deine Geheimnisse. Aber erwarte nicht, dass ich dem Knirps die Windeln wechsle. Ich stehe nicht auf Kinderkacke."

„Ich vermute, das wird an mir hängen bleiben", sagte eine scharfe Stimme, in der unverhohlenes Missfallen mitschwang.

Dumbledore blickte schuldbewusst zu Minerva McGonagall auf, die in einem hochgeschlossenen und für das Klima völlig ungeeigneten Kleid über ihnen aufragte.

„He, Minerva", rief Grindelwald. „Wie wär's? Ein kleiner Schluck und du siehst wieder ganz adrett aus!" McGonagall rümpfte die Nase.

„Ich habe ihnen nicht erlaubt, mich mit meinem Vornamen anzusprechen", erwiderte sie schneidend. „Und wenn ich den Trank trinke, bin ich wieder zwölf und darf die ganze Pubertät noch einmal erleben. Ich verzichte." Grindelwald und McGonagall starrten sich eisig an.

„Ich weiss, wenn ich nicht erwünscht bin", brummte Grindelwald, beugte sich vor und küsste Dumbledore betont leidenschaftlich. Über ihnen verdrehte McGonagall die Augen.

„Lass dich von dem Knirps nicht zu lange aufhalten, Albus", murmelte Grindelwald. „Ich habe eine Menge Ideen."

„Das glaube ich dir gern", erwiderte Dumbledore. Grindelwald grinste einschmeichelnd.

„Kannst du deine Schreiberin nicht um einen Trank bitten, der mich zwanzig Jahre alt macht? Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, was ich dann mit dir anstellen könnte." Dumbledore lachte.

„Oh doch, das kann ich. Darum werde ich es nicht tun. Reiner Überlebensinstinkt."

„Feigling."

„Nimmersatt." Grindelwald grinste noch breiter, streckte sich und stolzierte der Bungalowsiedung entgegen. McGonagall sah ihm missbilligend hinterher.

„Ich gönne Ihnen ja ihren zweiten Frühling, Albus, aber musste es unbedingt Grindelwald sein?" fragte sie. „Er mag Jahrzehnte lang in Nurmengard eingesperrt gewesen sein, aber er ist immer noch gefährlich." Sie bemerkte Dumbledores Blick.

„Oh, ich zweifle nicht daran, dass Sie ihn ein zweites Mal besiegen können, sollte es dazu kommen", sagte sie schnell. „Ich glaube nur nicht, dass er geläutert ist." Dumbledore seufzte.

„Sie verstehen das nicht, Minerva. Ich – habe ihn immer geliebt. Das machte den damaligen Sieg ja so bitter." Er blickte schweigend über das Meer, und streichelte abwesend den schwarzen Haarschopf, der neben seiner Liege auftauchte.

„Ich bin nicht blind gegen seine Fehler", fuhr er fort. „Aber ich kenne ihn gut genug um zu wissen, dass es ihm vor allem um Unterhaltung geht. Und im Moment amüsiert er sich prächtig."

„Das weiss ich", schniefte McGonagall. „Sie könnten wirklich einen Stillezauber über ihren Bungalow werfen, ehe sie zu Bett gehen. Die Leute reden schon."

„Ich werde daran denken", murmelte Dumbledore errötend. Der Anblick war so ungewohnt, dass McGonagall den Blick abwandte. Der kleine Tom brabbelte vor sich hin; McGonagalls Miene wurde sanfter.

„Was haben Sie mit ihm vor?" fragte sie. „Ein Neubeginn? Tabula rasa und sehen, was daraus wird?" Dumbledore wiegte den Kopf.

„Ich habe ihm einen „Vergiss mich"- Trank in hoher Dosierung gegeben, nachdem er sich verwandelt hatte. Er dürfte alles vergessen haben. Und seien Sie ehrlich: Sind wir nicht zu grossen Teilen Produkt unserer Erziehung?" McGonagall erhob sich seufzend.

„Dann wollen wir damit keine Zeit verlieren. Er sollte schon längst im Bett sein. Ich kann mich darauf verlassen, dass Sie in Zukunft darauf achten werden, nicht wahr?"

„Ja, Minerva", antwortete Dumbledore ergeben.

„Danke", fügte er hinzu. McGonagall winkte ab.

„Ich mag Kinder." Sie hob den protestierenden Jungen hoch und strich ihm beruhigend über den Rücken.

„So wie die Dinge stehen, werde ich um eine Verjüngung wohl nicht herumkommen", murmelte sie mit Grabesstimme. „Wenn es also möglich ist, bemühen Sie ihre Schreiberin noch einmal. Ein Trank, der mich fünfundzwanzig macht, wäre perfekt. Das ist ein gutes Alter." Dumbledore lächelte.

„Ich werde sehen, was ich tun kann." McGonagall nickte und ging summend davon. Über ihre Schulter hinweg winkte Tom Dumbledore fröhlich zu, und dieser erwiderte den Gruss, ehe er auf die Liege zurücksank und zur untergehenden Sonne blickte.

Wie seltsam.

Alles schien hier langsamer als in England; nur die Sonne eilte dem Horizont entgegen, als könne sie gar nicht schnell genug untergehen. Dumbledore verschränkte seine Arme hinter dem Kopf.

Ein Neubeginn. Das klang nicht schlecht. Aber wovon? Sich selbst hatte er jene Gnade versagt, die er Tom gewährte: Das Vergessen. Und so erinnerte er sich…

… an schwarze Löcher in seiner Vergangenheit, die keine Erinnerung enthielten.

…daran, dass er eine Abhandlung über die zwölf Verwendungszwecke von Drachenblut geschrieben hatte, nicht aber, um welche es sich dabei handelte.

…an vertraute Zweisamkeit mit Grindelwald im Keller seines Elternhauses, umgeben von Nichts.

…daran, dass die sieben Bände den grössten Teil seines Wissens um die Zaubererwelt ausmachten; was er darüber hinaus wusste, war verschwindend gering.

Er hatte es weder Grindelwald noch McGonagall gesagt, und traute sich nicht, es laut auszusprechen, weil er es dann unumwunden zugegeben hätte: Er war nur eine Romanfigur, und die Zaubererwelt nichts als das Fantasiegebilde eines Muggelautors.

Die Sonne versank brennend im Meer.

Spielte es eine Rolle? Machte es ihn weniger real? Nein, entschied er. Selbst wenn seine Welt nur literarischer Natur war, würde er für sie kämpfen. Schliesslich war es die einzige, die er hatte. Nicht die Welt, wozu sie nun geworden war, sondern jene, in der Voldemort ihm als Feind gegenüber stand. In der er mehr als einmal versagt, in der er Grindelwald geliebt und besiegt hatte. Mehr gab es dazu nicht zu sagen.

Aber wie sollte er es anstellen? Einen Kampf gewann man nur, wenn man das Übel mitsamt seinen Wurzeln ausriss. Und das war nicht das konsolidierte Ministerium, das waren nicht die Muggelgören und ihre Armee unsäglicher Hirngespinste. Zwar leisteten sie einen bedeutenden Beitrag, aber die Fäden hielt ein anderer in der Hand. Ihm verdankten sie die Fenster, die das Grauen von Hogwarts erst möglich gemacht hatte. Und ihn konnte er nicht schlagen. Nicht mit konventionellen Mitteln.

Auf seinen Reisen durch die sieben Bände hatte er die Anwesenheit dieses Fremden gespürt. Sie war schrecklich und löste eine kreatürliche Angst in ihm aus, wie er sie noch nie erlebt hatte. Die schiere Bosheit und Macht dieses Eindringlings raubten ihm den Atem. Wie nur sollte er einen derart mächtigen Gegner schlagen?

Dumbledore starrte in die Dunkelheit. Der Nachtwind und das Rauschen des Meeres vereinten sich zu einer einschläfernden Melodie. Hinter ihm eilten Angestellte durch die Hotelanlage und zündeten Fackeln an. Flackerndes Licht fiel auf den Strand

Dumbledore stand auf und streckte sich. Kommt Zeit, kommt Rat, dachte er. Mit vorsichtigen Schritten umkurvte er die aufgeschreckten Geisterkrabben, deren durchsichtige Körper wie gefallene Sterne glimmten, und wandte sich der angenehmen Frage zu, was das Abendbüffet heute wohl für ihn bereithielt.

~0~

Die Halle des Todes. Für manche Unaussprechliche war sie das grösste Mysterium der Mysteriumsabteilung und widmeten ihr ganzes Leben der Erforschung des Torbogens, dessen verschlissener Vorhang mit jeder Bewegung ferne Stimmen in die Halle trug.

Noch war die Abteilung nicht wiedereröffnet worden. Die weniger verschrobenen Ministeriumsmitarbeiter sahen darin keine Priorität und hätten kaum jemanden gefunden, der sich freiwillig in das Gewölbe gewagt hätte. Nicht angesichts des Wesens, das vor dem Torbogen stand und den Raum mit seiner übermächtigen Präsenz füllte. Obwohl es lächelte. Oder besser gesagt er. Mindestens in diesem Punkt war sich das Wesen sicher. Es war männlich. So stand es geschrieben, und daran konnte selbst er nichts ändern.

Die Zauberer dieser Welt hatten ihm von Anfang an gefallen: Gerade klug genug, um die Hose richtig herum anzuziehen, aber zu dumm um zu erkennen, was sie in ihrem Keller stehen hatten. Dies war das Tor zu der Leere, in die ihn seine Verwandten gestossen hatten. Zur Strafe dafür, dass er nicht dem Dogma seines Herrn folgen wollte; dass er es gewagt hatte, eigene Geschöpfe zu erschaffen.

Die Züge des Wesens nahmen einen erstaunten Ausdruck an. Wie unwichtig ihm das nun schien, wie fern. All die Kämpfe gegen seinen mächtigen Übervater verloren an Bedeutung, angesichts der Tatsache, dass er nur eine geschriebene Fantasie eines Autors war. Eines Menschen. Der ihn in jenes Verliess jenseits dieses Torbogens schrieb, ohne zu wissen, dass es sich dabei um die Leere zwischen den Texten handelte.

Anfangs hatte er das beständige Flüstern für einen Teil seiner Strafe gehalten. Ein Werkzeug, das ihn zermürben sollte. Welche Überraschung, als er den Weg in eine andere Welt fand; welcher Schrecken, als er erkannte, dass sie nur geschrieben war.

Aber er überwand sein Entsetzen und seine Wut und lernte. Wie lange reiste er von Text zu Text, bis er erkannte, dass die Texte nicht nur untereinander verbunden waren, sondern dass jeder einzelne an die Welt der Schreiber grenzte? Wann hatte er die Laienschreiber entdeckt, die die Grenze zwischen ihrer und den geschriebenen Welten durch ihr Schreiben schwächten? Wann gelang ihm der erste Riss, die erste Invasion? Es spielte keine Rolle. Er hatte Zeit.

Langsam zog er den Vorhang vor dem Tor beiseite und trat an den Abgrund. Das Experiment in dieser Welt war gescheitert. Sie konsolidierte sich, und die aufgerissenen Löcher begannen bereits, sich zu schliessen. Auch das spielte keine Rolle. Es gab Myriaden von geschriebenen Welten. Eine von ihnen würde schon derart zu Grunde gehen, dass sich ein passierbarer Durchgang zur Welt der Schreiber öffnete. Und dann würde er sich rächen und den Schreibern das bescheren, was ihnen zustand: Ihn selbst.

Er lachte und trat über die Schwelle. Und wenn es Ewigkeiten dauerte: Eines Tages würde der Name Melkor in aller Munde sein, wenn auch nur für einen sehr kurzen Augenblick.

1960 erschien Christian Meiers Aufsatz „Der ohnmächtige Diktator" in dem Meier das Scheitern Caesars ausgehend von seiner Habilitationsthese der „Res publica amissa" untersucht. Laut Meier benötigt ein Herrscher für eine effektive Machtentfaltung sowohl Mach über die Verhältnisse, als auch Macht in den Verhältnissen.

Ersteres besass Caesar: In einem Ehrungsmarathon ernannte ihn der Senat zum Diktator auf Lebenszeit. Doch um die Macht in den Verhältnissen war es schlecht bestellt: Caesar lehnte den Senat ab, und obwohl er beim Volk sehr populär war, konnte es ihm nicht bei der Verwirklichung seiner Pläne helfen, da es weder den Einfluss noch eine geeignete Denkweise besass. Bekanntlich führte Caesars Haltung gegenüber dem Senat zu seiner Ermordung an den Iden des März im Jahre 44 v. Chr.

Auch wenn Meiers Analyse einige Widersprüche enthält, kann ich sie nur jedem empfehlen, der sich mit Caesar beschäftigen möchte. Meier ist nicht nur ein hervorragender Althistoriker, sondern auch ein guter Stilist. Mit ehrlicher Hochachtung vor seinem Lebenswerk habe ich mir den Titel für diese Parodie ausgeliehen, und Voldemorts Aussehen nach der Behandlung durch Giorgio als Hommage an Christian Meier eingebaut.

21


End file.
